Avenging Spirits
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: Seriously? Not more than four Avengers&DP Xovers? That are being continued? That's about to change so I hope that you enjoy mine! Pairing will be revealed later. Rated T for Language. I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom or any Marvel Characters that will appear! They belong to Butch Hartman and Stan Lee respectively. Please Review! Thanks to Jeanett9a 4 the pic!
1. Chapter 1: All Downhill

** I decided to do this since there aren't that many Avengers and DP crossovers so hope you enjoy the first chapter. Oh and people stop pestering me about the Devil Titan! I'm happy that it's a popular story and all but I have a Major Writer's Block with it so I'm going to be doing this for a while.**

_**Chapter 1: All Downhill**_

"Danny, come on!" Pleaded an African American Teen wearing a red beret and taped glasses as he held his hands together, "Please help me out."

A white teen rolled his blue eyes and shook his head after letting his raven black hair fall down, "For the last time Tucker, no." He gave him a glare, "If you want a girlfriend than you're going to have to ask them yourself." Tucker went to open his mouth, "And no I'm not overshadowing one of them."

Tucker pouted, "Buzzkill."

Danny shook his head, "Say what you want Tucker, now please stop begging."

Tucker relented and in a moment a Goth girl wearing combat boots walked towards them pissed off.

Danny held up his hands, "Sam whatever happened it wasn't my fault!"

Sam gave him a look, "I'm mad at the school for thi-this atrocity!"

"What did they do?" Asked Tucker in surprise and Sam held up a poster showing coats made from Animal Fur.

"They're skinning innocent animals!" She cried out while Danny and Tucker looked at each other in fear because Sam is drastic whenever she's mad.

Then Danny saw the logo on the Poster.

Dalv.

"What does Plasmius have to gain from this?" He asked causing Sam and Tucker to look at the logo, "You want me to try to hack his computer?" Tucker offered.

Danny shook his head, "Thanks Tuck but I'm going to head over myself and see what he's up to."

"I want to go give him a piece of my mind." Snarled Sam.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder, "Cool it Sam, don't worry I'll bring him back so you can do that all right?"

She smiled so he ran into the Bathroom and checked to see if anyone was in there.

"Okay… I'M GOING GHOST!" The two familiar rings of warmth appeared around his waist before going in opposite directions and his white shirt and blue pants were replaced by a black Hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, belt and a ghostly white DP on his chest. His raven black hair turned snowy white and his eyes turned neon green before he made a duplicate that turned back to his human half.

"You take my classes while I go and check with Vlad." He told it and the duplicate held up his hand to say roger before taking off.

_Why don't I just do that instead of actually going to school?_ Thought Danny in amusement as he turned intangible and flew through the ceiling.

In a few moments he was flying towards Amity Hall where Vlad was doing his Mayor Duties when he heard a familiar engine coming up behind me, "You're not here to shoot me are you?" He asked as Red Huntress came down.

She smirked, "Nah I noticed that you're heading for Vlad's place and since he's a ghost I decided to help out."

Danny nodded, "Okay Plasmius is doing something about selling Animal coats or something but he never does something without a reason… It could be my paranoia or he could actually be up to something." He explained before he thought of something, "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I'm home schooled now and I just finished up." She explained as she continued to fly.

Danny was honestly surprised that the truce between him and Valerie was actually holding when his Ghost Sense went off.

A ghost, that looked like a blue Vampire with red eyes and fangs with his black hair going up into a V and he wore a white suit and a white cape with red on the inside, flew up to meet them, "Hello my boy, are you forgetting that I have a Ghost Sense too?"

"What are you planning on doing Vlad?!" Danny asked as he prepared an Ecto Ball while Valerie got her Ecto Gun out, "I mean come on Animal Pelts seriously?"

Vlad smirked, "Actually my dear boy that was to get you to come here." He held up a remote and pressed it causing Valerie and Danny to hear a huge explosion and they spun around to see the spot where Casper High used to be in flames and Danny felt his duplicates memories come back to him.

"Y-y-you killed them." Danny said horrified, "Sam! Tucker! Jazz!"

Valerie gave Danny a look on how he knew them before Vlad laughed evilly, "Yes and your oafish Father went there for a parent-teacher meeting Daniel." Then Vlad looked sad, "But sadly so did your mother."

That was when Valerie put it together on who Phantom looked like before Danny had red eyes and his hair was in flames, "**YOU BASTARD!**" He flew at Vlad who surprisingly let Danny tackle him into the office, "**WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!**"

"So you can join me." Vlad said like it was nothing.

"You killed everyone that I loved to get me to join you?!" Danny snarled as he gripped his collar, "**YOU FRUITLOOP!**" He shouted, "**WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER JOIN YOU?!**"

Vlad sighed, "Very well." He turned to his human half confusing Danny until the door was kicked open to show Agent O and K of the Guy's in White (GIW) and a couple of Reporters with Camera's, "Help! Phantom blew up the school and he's threatening to kill me!" Begged Vlad and now Danny understood what was going on.

He dropped Vlad and took off flying turning invisible and intangible knowing that he wouldn't be able to win against Vlad like this.

Valerie looked at him, "Danny, wait!"

Danny shook his head, "I can't Val. Vlad framed me for hi-his murders!" Danny wanted to beat that confident smirk off that Cheeseheads face once and for all.

"I'll prove your innocence okay, just keep running." Danny nodded and took off flying plotting ways to get back at Vlad for what he did.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay before anyone asks this isn't a Danny x Valerie story and he won't be paired up to a Goth girl either since there are too many stories like that.**

** I have the pairing in mind so no influencing my decision or begging for one character! Anyways you should know where he's heading right?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Breakout Part 1

**One more thing! This story happened after D-Stabilized but Phantom Planet never happened.**

** Okay Review Time**

** 15DragonDream: Thank you and I will but the first few chapters will be from the Avengers Story just to warn you.**

_**Chapter 2: The Breakout Part 1**_

Danny sighed as he tugged his Black Robe and hood over his head. A lot has changed in the three months that he's been on the run and he ended up in New York City where he thinks that he might've lost the GIW somewhere in Boston after sending a Duplicate off to drive them away.

He changed his appearance drastically over the three months. His white hair was now Brown and he stowed away his Hazmat Suit, he just couldn't force himself to get rid of it because Sam mad the DP icon on it. Plus his eyes remained red from the anger directed at Vlad.

He had light black body armor on underneath his black robe along with Black Fingerless gloves and he picked a new name instead of Danny Phantom.

Reaper.

It was mostly because whenever he fights criminals they mistook him for the Grim Reaper so he encouraged these rumors by getting a ghost scythe. It won't kill but it's like the Fright Nights sword with the people that get one nick will experience their worst fears.

He was flying around in the shadows of night when he heard a scream of pain so he flew off towards it to see a guy getting a beat down by normal thugs.

Reaper snarled, "**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" The thugs turned to see his red eyes glowing from underneath his hood.

"Oh God! It's the Reaper!" One of them shouted.

"He's dead!" The other one pulled out a gun and shot at Reaper who turned intangible causing the bullet to go through him so Reaper swung his scythe making it come in contact with the thug with the gun and he started to scream in agony as he writhed on the floor.

"**THE HELL DID YOU DO?!**" Shouted the other thug who was on the verge of crapping himself.

"He's living his worst fears." Reaper said coolly in a dark voice before he did the same to the other thug.

A few minutes later the police were there as well as an Ambulance which took the thugs to a Psych Ward.

"Reaper strikes again Captain Stacy?" Asked a Detective that's going by the name of Richard.

George Stacy nodded his head, "It's the same thing every time. Once he shows up every criminal that comes in contact with him goes insane."

"Not all of them just ones that commit major crimes… This one was extreme though." Muttered Richard remembering all the cases that this Reaper took care of.

"Regardless Detective we have to arrest him for what he's doing." Stacy said with a sigh.

What they didn't know was that Reaper was watching them the whole time. _Let them try._ He thought in anger before he flew off to get some sleep.

(Scene Shift- In Space)

"_Tracking signal located… Location the Turlock Mountain Range in Slovakia._" A computerized voice said.

A man answered back, "Switch to Infrared." He could see some sort of bubble that was made of pure energy, "Got them."

Down there were people in oversized yellow suits along with a woman with long black hair and purple battle armor, "Just tell us Latveria's needs Miss Varbartmis and A.I.M can supply you with anything you desire." He gestured to his left, "With any one of our weapons, you can crush an army."

To prove their point they shot a weapon that caused massive destruction.

The woman smirked until a voice spoke up.

"Well good thing I didn't bring an army than." There was a sound of an engine and a figure landed creating a dust cloud. It cleared to show a robotic suit of red and gold armor with a round blue light coming out of the chest area, "Wow some kind of sale you have going on here, a lot of neat stuff." Then he scanned them all, "Unfortunately a lot of it has my name on it."

In response to that A.I.M fired their weapons at Iron Man who put up a blue energy shield in response.

"You know, for calling yourselves the Advanced Idea Mechanics, that was a really bad idea." He shot a sonic weapon out of the hole on his chest destroying A.I.M's weapons and they fell easily before Iron Man looked at the woman who was glaring at him, "Give your master a message for me, buyer beware you steal my tech you answer to me, even him."

The woman's glare darkened before she walked off and Iron Man relaxed before he made a call.

"Jarvis, contact the Vault. Let them know they're about to get a few new guests." He looked at all of the guys knocked out.

"_Very well sir!_" Then Jarvis brought something up, "_Also Miss Potts called, she wished to know if you were still going to play at being Superhero or if you were going to come to the office to do some actual work._ Iron Man smirked at that before he took off.

(Scene Shift- The Cube)

A young man with a mullet of brown hair walked past cells as criminals were cursing at him until he came to one with a shirtless man who needed to shave and wore stretchy purple pants with rips where the knees come in with both his hands and feet restrained.

"And how are we today Bruce?" He asked as he looked through his clipboard, "No episodes in the last thirty-six hours I see."

Bruce Banner looked at the man, "This is a disaster waiting to happen Lenard."

Lenard rolled his eyes, "I told you again and again Bruce we'll find a cure for the Hulk." He looked at Bruce's X-Ray's, "The Cube is the most advanced Gamma Radiation Research Facility on the Planet. The work we've done with Sterns and Bolonski is-."

Bruce shook his head and interrupted him, "You're wrong!" Lenard gave him a look, "SHIELD and Ross are lying to you they don't want cures they want to know how to control these monsters." When Lenard didn't say anything Bruce continued, "Trust me, I have seen it happen, they will twist everything you do. You want to know what the Cube is really about. It's a Gamma Bomb ready to go off."

Lenard wrote something down, "Sorry you feel that way Bruce." With that he left the cell while Bruce was waiting for the timer to reach zero.

(Scene Shift- High above New York)

A man with long blonde hair was waiting on top of one of the buildings in full Viking Gear wielding a giant Hammer when a portal opened behind him and another man with blue and silver armor walked out, "Hail Thor Odinson!"

Thor smiled, "Hail Baldur the Brave!" The grasped shoulders, "What brings Asgard's shining light to Midgard?"

At that Baldur's face fell a bit and Thor narrowed his eyes.

"Or is the better question, whom sent you?" He already knew the answer though.

"Your father has entered the Odin Sleep but before he faded to dream he has asked me to bring you home." He explained, "To guard Asgard while Odin replenishes his energy."

Thor turned away from him to watch the city, "Nay."

After a second Baldur looked over the city with him, "Thor, you are like a brother to me. We have fought wars together, but I do not understand your connection to this place."

"Here I can make a difference." When Baldur looked at Thor he elaborated, "In Asgard, the endless cycle of fighting. It is meaningless, on Earth everything matters. I am needed here Baldur."

Then there were sirens and they both looked down, "Troll?" Asked Baldur in confusion and Thor smirked a bit, "Nay Baldur just someone who needs help." He flew down there leaving Baldur to return to Asgard.

A nurse in a blue uniform with brown hair was patching a guy up, "Good news is that you're going to live." Then she looked over at the car, "Bad news… You better get used to taking the Subway."

As she said that there was the sound of screeching tires and a car swerved out of control and flew towards them when Thor kicked it down saving their lives.

"Are you alright Jane Foster?" Asked Thor.

Jane let out a sigh of relief, "I-I yeah," Then she realized something, "Hey are you following me?"

Thor got nervous and found his Hammer Mjolnir interesting, "Perhaps… You intrigue me, mortal lives they're so fragile." They didn't notice the airbag going off on a woman in the background as she tried to get out of her car, "Yet you do not seem to accept that."

"Would you?" Asked Jane in confusion.

Thor thought about that before smiling, "Nay."

A little while off Reaper was watching in his human form and he had a grey hoodie and blue jeans and his black hair was now auburn to hid his identity.

He shook his head knowing who the Viking was, "Wow a God falling in love with a mortal." He muttered in amusement, "I see a demigod coming into this world." With that he left before anyone asked him any questions.

(Scene Shift- The Vault)

Iron Man was flying while carrying a ship full of A.I.M prisoners when a voice spoke into his radio, "Iron Man this is Vault Security, you are clear for landing." As Iron Man landed SHIELD agents ran in and took the prisoners.

One agent stayed with Iron Man, "Thanks, A.I.M's been a thorn in SHIELD's side for a long time."

Iron Man gave him a look, "Yeah well helping SHIELD is not on my to-do list." He explained, "These guys are dangerous and they had my tech so I took them down, end of story."

The agent sighed, "Yeah well since you're here I need to talk with you, we had an incident last week."

"Did Fury put you up to this?" Asked Iron Man before he got any further.

The agent shook his head, "No this isn't about weapons this is about containment, keeping people safe."

"Okay, schedule something with Pepper, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait a day." With that Iron Man took off.

(Scene Shift- New York Alleys)

Danny was walking through New York wondering if he should stay here or to keep on moving… After all the GIW was looking for Phantom not Reaper.

His stomach growled, "Ugh I can't think with an empty stomach." He muttered before he went to walk away when he gasped a familiar blue mist came out of his mouth so he looked around to see the Box Ghost flying around trying to scare people.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BOX GHOST!" He shouted while some people were wondering if they had too much to drink or something like that.

Danny walked down an alley and changed into his Reaper persona before he flew out with his scythe, "You're disturbing the peace." He snarled.

"Who goes the-!" Box Ghost stopped when he saw the scythe, "No you're the Reaper!" He said in fright.

Reaper raised an eyebrow underneath his hood, "Oh and what do you know about me?"

"Only that you wield Pariah's Scythe!" Okay Reaper didn't know that the Scythe belong to Pariah.

"Well unless you want to feel its pain than I suggest that you go back home!" The Box Ghost took off and Reaper was about to go when he heard a voice.

"Freeze Reaper!" He turned to see two Police Officers.

Reaper had the scythe disappear, "I have no quarrels with the Police." With that he teleported, a new trick he learned before he felt the ground shake, "The hell?!"

(Scene Shift- The Big House)

On the SHIELD Helicarrier above New York was the Big House which had to be the world's smallest super villain prison in the world.

A man with hazel colored hair in a red suit and white lab coat was outside one of the cells, "I wanted to ask you a question mister uh…"

"Mad Thinker Wilson face." The man had machine parts operating in the back of his head.

"Okay… SHIELD monitored the conversation you had with Whirlwind." The man said, "You said that something was going to happen? We would like to know what."

Mad Thinker chuckled, "Can you not feel it Ant Man?" He asked sarcastically, "The better question is not what but when?"

Ant Man began to write something down.

(Scene Shift- A few floors up)

Two women were walking down the hallway, "Director Fury's offer was very serious Wasp." A dark skinned woman said to a white woman that wore a yellow and black uniform with wings on the back.

"Hank- uh Ant Man is against it." She said hesitantly.

"What do you think?" Asked the other woman.

"I want to help, I want to do more." Wasp decided.

"SHIELD will let you do more." She said as another woman with long red hair walked by them.

"Who's that?" Asked Wasp

"That's classified." The woman said darkly.

Wasp glared at her, "Ugh on second thought SHIELD might be a little too dramatic for me everything's always so mysterious." The lights went off and flickered on and off before the back-up came on, "Kind of like that." She said with a glare.

(Scene Shift- The Big House)

As Ant Man finished writing his notes down he noticed that the force fields were going down and the villains were walking out, "Oh no."

Mad Thinker looked at him with a smile, "Boom." He joked.

**To Be Continued…**

** Hey if anyone wants too can they draw Danny in his new look and post it on Deviant Art? I would but I suck big time at drawing. :p**


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakout Part 2

**Review Time!**

** Pichicha123: I know it was sacrilegious to get rid of the white hair, I had misgivings about that too and that is why I had him stow away the Hazmat Suit but that would've made it easy for the GIW and Vlad to find him, it's only hair dye so he will get the white hair back much later!**

** 15Dragondream: Why thank you and I hope you enjoy this one**

** Jeanette9a: Well without the Black Robe he has black body armor which is pretty simple, black fingerless gloves and a necklace with the DP symbol on it that he keeps hidden. Thank you for offering to draw this.**

** Okay now here's the chapter!**

_**Chapter 3: The Breakout Part 2**_

With the super villains breaking out of the big house Ant Man went back to normal size to get out of there… The only problem was that he made the villains regular size as well.

And in turn the Big House grew as well destroying part of the Helicarrier as well with the buildings coming out of the sides.

On the Bridge Commander of SHIELD Nick Fury was giving orders as the alarms went off, "Someone get the engineers and tell them to keep us in the air! And shut that damn alarm off!"

It was turned off as a SHIELD agent approached Fury, "Director Fury a report just came in from the Vault-."

Fury cut him off, "Does it look like I have time for this Quartermain?"

He grabbed Fury's arm, "Listen to me, automated reports are coming in from the Vault and the Cube! Their systems have gone offline and no one is responding from down in the Big House, something is seriously wrong!"

(Scene Shift-With Wasp)

Wasp shot down a super villain who had a SHIELD Agent captive, "This is crazy, how did this happen?!" She asked Maria Hill.

Hill kept running, "It doesn't matter! Right now we have to get to the bridge!"

Wasp stopped flying, "NO! Ant Man was in the Big House when the explosion happened, he was with all the Super Villains we have to help him now!"

(Scene Shift- With Iron Man)

"_Incoming, call from Potts, Pepper!_" Jarvis said and Iron Man answered it.

"Pepper, guess who I ticked off this morning, here's a hint, his name rhymes with boom!" He smirked until Pepper started to talk in a panic.

"Tony, something has happened to the SHIELD Helicarrier, there was an explosion on it. Tony it's bad."

Then Jarvis spoke up, "_Sir there appears to be a problem at the Vault, they have stopped transmitting Data._"

Iron Man got serious, "Alright, Pepper keep monitoring the Helicarrier Situation, I'm going to check on something here." He turned back around towards the Vault.

(Scene Shift- At Ciro's Café)

"So your Dad, he sleeps for a week?" Asked Jane while, she and Thor sat at a table during her break.

Thor nodded solemnly, "The Odin's Sleep, once a year he replenishes his power which in turn gives life to Asgard."

"Wow… Must be some sleep." Jane commented.

"Aye it is but during its time Asgard is vulnerable to attack." He looked to his left to see a little kid looking at him with a confused expression as he held up a spoon.

Jane brought up a question, "So why aren't you there?"

"That seems to be a popular question." Admitted Thor, "It is… Complicated."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because it sounds like you're just mad at your dad." She said with a smile, "There's nothing less complicated than that."

"The mortals, you-." Thor coughed before crossing his arms, "I am needed here!"

"You know, we have managed to survive okay." She said calmly, "We have Police, Firemen, Paramedics even a few Superheroes of our own, take the week off and go see your family, Earth will still be here when you get back."

Thor thought about that before an explosion caught his attention so he turned to see smoke rising from beyond some buildings, "What was it you said about the Earth still being here?" He asked.

Jane blinked, "Touché."

Thor twirled Mjolnir around before he took off into the air towards where the explosion was.

(Scene Shift- The Cube)

Gamma Radiation Levels were raising as Lenard coughed and moved his way through the building towards Bruce's cell to see him trapped underneath collapsed rubble.

But his hair was green as Bruce saw him, "Oh no. NO! Lenard, listen to me, you have been exposed to Gamma Radiation!" Lenard started to dig Bruce out, "We have to get you to a Hospital!"

Lenard coughed in pain, "You were right, the prisoners, they're all free."

Bruce thought about that, "Then that means the Hulk is our only hope to get out of here alive."

As Lenard got to the last piece of rubble it was so heavy that his muscles grew until he lifted it above his head and threw it through the wall.

But then he was electrocuted, causing a lightning bolt scar to go through his left eye and Bruce glared behind him at the yellow being of energy, "Zax!"

(Scene Shift- New York Times Square)

Reaper was seeing everyone panicking because he could see the Helicarrier falling towards the City as it headed towards the Bay, "Oh God." He muttered as he went to fly towards it before he got blasted in the back so he turned to see a villain that he had ran into last week.

"Electro." He snarled.

"Hello Reaper!" Electro was crackling with electricity as he shot at him so Reaper deflected with his scythe, "Today is the day that you're finished!"

Reaper flew at him and swung the scythe but Electro travelled through the Power lines and kept appearing all around Reaper shocking him constantly.

"Today is a great day I got paid to turn off the Power in four Super villain prisons and now I get to fry your ass for interfering with my life last week!" Snarled Electro as he kept zapping Reaper who was getting knocked down and he hit a car that exploded from the impact so he turned intangible before the explosion could cause lasting damage.

(Scene Shift- The Big House)

Ant Man was punched by a monkey in tights named Mandrill but he grabbed the ledge before he could fall and as he tried to pull himself up a snake like man wrapped around him but he focused on Mandrill, "This is really disappointing Mandrill and you have come so far in your counseling."

As Mandrill lunged Ant Man shrunk causing him to hit the Snake before coming back to normal size, he might be a Pacifist but he knew that he needed to fight to survive at the moment.

Then he looked up to see the Griffin flying towards him, "Aw nuts." He got out before he tried to shrink again but Griffin attacked him and he was falling what looked like several feet at his size so he turned back before he became a smear on the floor and he rolled out of the way as Griffin landed behind him before a pile of rubble landed on him.

(Scene Shift- On the Bridge)

Luckily the Helicarrier made it to the Bay and landed in the water and Fury sighed, "That's one headache out of the way." He muttered, "Someone tell me what the situation is in the other prisons!"

(Scene Shift- The Vault)

A guy in a purple uniform held a bow and trick arrow as he aimed at a woman with a whip that hasn't seen him when Iron Man broke through the ceiling, "Whiplash, Arrow guy!" Hawkeye eyes widened as Iron Man shot two energy blasts at them, "Say goodnight."

"Hey wait I'm not-!" Hawkeye dove out of the way before he could get hit.

He managed to get Whiplash before a huge block of ice smashed into him causing him to land on the floor, "Get up Stark we're not done yet!" Living Laser said as a man in a Eskimo costume and Whiplash walked up to him.

He sighed in annoyance, "All right guys, we know how this is going to end Super villain team up or not."

Living Laser roared and shot a laser beam at Iron Man hitting one of his joints causing him to fall to his knees to his shock before a giant fist grabbed his Faceplate.

_Aw-Man not Crimson Dynamo!_ He thought as said Super Villain slammed him into the ground.

"Iron Man, long has the Crimson Dynamo waited for this moment."

"Okay this is a problem." Joked Iron Man as Crimson Dynamo started to squeeze the helmet.

**To Be Continued…**

** Haha I need to stop typing for today since I have too much to do at the moment so here's the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakout Part 3

**Review Time**

** Pichichia123: Okay thank you**

** Mailaine: Sorry bout that I'll try to fix it.**

** Jeanette9a: Uh I didn't have a design in mind it just came off the top of my head so I don't know what to say… Sorry.**

** Okay here's the story!**

_**Chapter 4: The Breakout Part 3**_

(Helicarrier Bridge)

Hill ran in, "Director Fury, the Big House is wide open sir!" She reported as Fury looked at her, "Prisoners are reported on all levels, "Our agents are fighting them but sir containment is at zero percent!"

"Forget about the Big House, our priority is the Raft!" He looked at a trash boat not too far from them and Hill's eyes widened in shock before she realized something.

"The Fourth Prison!"

Fury nodded, "Yes, it's where the most dangerous super villains are incarcerated."

(Scene Shift- The Raft)

A man in a blue and silver shirt with long black hair and a very gruff beard woke up and floated with his eyes glowing silver, "**FURY!**"

(Scene Shift- The Cube)

Zax was electrocuting Bruce at full power and he stopped thinking that Bruce was dead before he opened his eyes but they were green.

Immediately muscles appeared on Bruce and he started to get bigger and green his grunts becoming screams. In a second the Hulk was standing in front of Zax before he lunged and pounded him into the ground.

In another room at the Cube a short green man was watching the videos of all the prisons, "Interesting, whatever occurred at the Cube seems to have occurred at the Vault and at the Big House as well."

A bald man wearing a white sleeveless T-Shirt spoke up, "Yeah it's a mystery, so how about we just get the hell out of here?" He suggested.

The small man looked at him, "Leave? Why would I ever leave here? This is where I am going to change the world." Then he heard the Hulk's screams getting close, "Our old friend, Abomination! Absorbing Man, go deal with the Hulk once and for all!"

(Scene Shift- At the Vault)

Helicopters were leaving the Vault when one of the Agents contacted Iron Man, "Agent Wu to Iron Man all Agents are clear so get out of there!"

Iron Man was slammed into the floor, "Yeah I'm still working on that." He muttered.

Then the Eskimo guy got in his vision, "I remember when you put me away here Iron Man, I remember what I told myself I would do if I ever saw you again!"

Iron Man grunted under Crimson Dynamo's hand, "Let me guess, bore me to death?"

The guy touched his Face Plate and it started to freeze harming Iron Man when two arrows landed on Crimson Dynamo's back causing an explosion that scattered the Super Villains.

Iron Man flew at Crimson Dynamo tackling him into the wall before he contacted Jarvis, "Jarvis initiate takeover of all Vault Systems." With that he looked at Hawkeye who left.

_Why did he help me?_ He thought to himself as Jarvis spoke up.

"_Done! Your command sir?_"

"Begin Self Destruct sequence!" He flew off as Jarvis began to count down from ten, "**JUST SKIP TO ONE!**" With that he flew out of the roof as the building began to explode but the explosion affected his thrusters and he landed in the side of a mountain.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to need a new suit of armor after this." He muttered.

(Scene Shift- The Big House)

Ant Man was getting pummeled by Whirlwind before he fell on his back, then Whirlwind was taking his time walking towards him, "And then I'm going to find the Bug girl and tear her apart."

Ant Man glared down below where he saw the Griffin crawl out of a pile of rubble so he smirked as Whirlwind picked him up, "I would let you tell the Wasp yourself but you're about to get knocked out." With that he shrunk right as Griffin tackled Whirlwind."

He was falling until Wasp flew in and caught him, "So how's your day been?" She asked casually.

"Painful… But I don't think it's over yet." He muttered.

(Scene Shift- Times Square)

Electro had the upper hand against Reaper as he kept moving through the power lines so wherever Reaper swung his scythe he just hit air.

"How the hell does Spider-Man fight this guy?!" He muttered, "Speaking of which where is he?"

(Scene Shift- Washington DC)

Peter Parker groaned as he and his Aunt moved around the Smithsonian.

I hope nothing bad is happening in New York. He thought.

(Scene Shift- Times Square)

Electro blasted Reaper into the ground and he was getting tired of being zapped when he heard what sounded like thunder and a hammer smacked right into Electro absorbing his energy, "WHAT?!"

He looked up as did Reaper to see Thor coming down and his hammer returned to him, "You shall yield villain!" He ordered.

Electro made for a car to use its Battery but Reaper teleported in front of him, "I don't think so!" He punched him right in the face knocking him out before he looked at Thor, "Thanks, he's been annoying me for the last few minutes."

Before Thor could reply the ground started to shake again and they saw a boat rising into the air with what looked like a building underneath it, "Oh crap." Muttered Reaper as Thor flew off towards it with Reaper not far behind him.

(Scene Shift- The Cube)

Hulk put Lenard down before he raised his fist and punched right through the wall showing the Nevada Desert."

With that he turned only to be grabbed and thrown by Abomination right into a metal wall which wrapped around him and Absorbing Man smiled, "Payback time!"

Abomination ran at him but Hulk jumped up and he ran into Absorbing Man leafing Hulk to grab Lenard and leap out of the Cube.

Absorbing Man and Abomination were about to go after him when Stern's voice spoke up, "No, do not follow him. Let the Hulk go, we have work to do."

(Scene Shift- The Raft)

Reaper and Thor saw a man levitating Nick Fury, "What do you want Hall?!" Fury asked in controlled anger.

"Oh I think you know Fury, I want to treat you to the same kindness that you've treated me, I'm going to take years off of your life!" Growled Hall as he warped gravity around Fury making him grunt in pain, "On second thought why not take them all!"

He was enjoying himself so Thor threw his hammer knocking Hall back but he dropped Fury and the Raft so Reaper went to fly down but the Wasp came in and grab Fury by the scruff of his neck.

Sighing Reaper flew at Hall with Thor, "Your power is impressive… For a mortal!" Thor said snidely.

Reaper looked at Thor, "If I wasn't concerned about this guy I would also take offense to that remark." He said before Hall growled.

"Fury called me Graviton, Fury knows." Growled Graviton.

"Okay this guy is insane." Muttered Reaper.

"He knows I can control Gravity, I can do anything!" Graviton cracked his knuckles, "I'll crush Fury, I'll crush the two of you and I'll show the world the power that I have!"

Thor smirked, "I think not villain, **HAVE AT THEE**!" He threw Mjolnir but Graviton waved a hand causing it to stop.

Then he blasted Thor back so Reaper flew at him, "People like you make me sick." Reaper snarled, "Maybe I should show you your worst fears."

Graviton shook his head, "And who are you?"

"I'm called Reaper." He lunged with his scythe turning intangible but Graviton blasted him back towards the dock cancelling out his intangibility and he crashed right in front of Ant Man, Wasp and Fury, "Okay that didn't go exactly as planned." He got up with his hood slipping off before he looked at Nick Fury, "Who the hell is that guy?!"

Fury narrowed his eyes, "That's classified."

Wasp shook her head, 'Really? Because it's about to get unclassified really quick." She flew off towards Graviton before Ant Man joined her by somehow growing to his Giant Man form.

Reaper waved his hand and his Scythe appeared in his hand, "Does he have other skills rather than gravity? Anything I can use to take him down."

"Why should I tell a kid?" Asked Fury before he leaned in "Isn't that right Phantom?"

Reaper's eyes widened, "What did you call me?!"

"Relax I know your innocent." He said, "But we don't have enough evidence to prove it, why do you think we didn't arrest you when you first showed up as Reaper?"

"More people know who I am?!" Snarled Reaper.

"Only me and Maria Hill, no one else in SHIELD knows." He responded, "Graviton is arrogant, that's all you need to know."

Reaper smirked because he knew how to use that to his advantage but Giant Man was blasted back into the containers and he swore that he saw Iron Man flying off towards Space against his will.

(Scene Shift- Nevada Diner)

Hulk busted in scaring the customers away before he put Lenard down and turned towards the waitress, "Chicken Soup… Take care of him." The waitress nodded before going to work when Hulk looked at the TV to see Thor against Graviton.

"You can help." He spun around to see Bruce Banner sitting in a booth.

"What do you want?" Asked Hulk.

"You can make a difference you can save Thor just like you saved Sampson at the Cube." Hulk narrowed his eyes.

"Funny, I don't remember Thor coming to save me." The waitress looked over to see Hulk talking to thin air and she raised an eyebrow at that.

Bruce didn't back down, "If you help, it will help us, if you stand by other heroes, if you save lives than people will see that the Hulk isn't a monster, that you can be a force of good."

Hulk thought about that before he came to a conclusion, If I do that than you must do something for me."

"What?" Asked Bruce.

"I stay; I stay the Hulk not Banner!" Bruce looked right into Hulks eyes before he nodded accepting the deal.

(Scene Shift- New York Harbor)

Graviton approached Fury and Reaper before he blasted Reaper right through a couple of buildings so he wouldn't interfere and he lifted Fury up bringing him to eye level, "Do what you want with me Hall but no one else gets hurt." Fury told him and Graviton laughed.

"No, you wanted me to create a Super Soldier but I've become so much more, I'm beyond human now, I'm going to crush you and then show the world their new master's power." Then his eyes glowed, "Destroying the city would be a good demonstration, good bye Nick Fury!" He crushed Fury like a soda can to discover that it was just a robot.

The real Fury was watching from the shadows, "That could've gone better." He muttered.

Graviton headed for the city before Reaper teleported behind him and punched him before releasing an ecto blast, "I tossed you through seven buildings, how are you not dead?!" Shouted Graviton.

Reaper smiled, "You can't kill what's already dead Graviton." With that he shot another ecto blast knocking him down before Graviton went to blast him but Thor's hammer came out of nowhere knocking him into the ground.

"I suggest you stay down mortal." He growled as Mjolnir came back to him.

Graviton got up before a blue blast of energy shot him back down, "You should really listen to the man." Iron Man told him.

Graviton got up again but Giant Man got behind him, "You're sick Franklin, you need help."

Wasp flew in, "Or a little bit more zapping."

Graviton lost it, "NO!" He blasted them all back into the buildings and held them there, "Don't you see?! I'm stronger than all of you, I'm the strongest one there is!" Then he heard a crash and he turned to see the Hulk on top of a building.

"You sure about that?!" Hulk lunged and tackled Graviton cancelling his effect on the others.

With that the others followed the trail of destruction to the Harbor where Hulk was attacking Graviton savagely, "I did not realize that there are ogres on Midgard." Thor said to himself as Iron Man flew after him.

Reaper, Wasp and Giant Man came in, "Is that the Hulk?" Asked Giant Man in shock.

"Isn't he you know the bad guy?" Asked Wasp.

Reaper shook his head, "He's just a victim of publicity like Spider-Man and I are." He explained, "Plus anyone who is helping out with Gravitard there is good enough in my books."

Then Graviton increased Gravity pushing Hulk down, "**TAKE HIM DOWN!**" Iron Man ordered and they all rushed in there before Graviton increased Gravity on all of them.

"Look at you fools!" Graviton said as they all struggled against Gravitons power, "I possess the power of the Universe itself" He flew up, "**I AM POWER!**" To prove his point he made everything swarm around him making a twister of everything.

"Can you move?" Asked Iron Man as he struggled.

"Nay." Thor answered.

"You are one seriously crazy fruit loop." Reaper called out grabbing everyone's attention, "You seriously think you can win?"

Graviton brought Reaper to his eye level, "What are you talking about fool?"

Gravity was still heavy on Reaper, "Let's see you pissed off the Hulk, a deity, a man who can grow into a giant, a woman who can hurt you badly and is small enough to get past your defenses, a man in a suit of armor that is deadly oh and me."

Graviton laughed "You think I'm scared of you?"

"You should **BE!**" At that last word Reaper let out his Ghostly Wail knocking Graviton back cancelling his Gravity effects as Hulk lunged and started to wail on him before he blasted Hulk up and threw containers at him but Wasp blasted them down.

"You're helping me?" Asked Hulk in disbelief.

"Yeah now hit him!" Hulk smirked as she said that and Reaper used his scythe to cut through the containers as well until Hulk started to smack Graviton down into the dirt but he blasted Hulk back again before Wasp came in and stung him.

Iron Man followed by unleashing the strongest Unibeam that he could knocking him into the ground but as he got up he covered his ears as he heard the Ghostly Wail again but it was increasing on him knocking him further into the ground.

Giant Man appeared again and threw an oil tanker onto Graviton causing it to explode.

While that was happening Thor was in the sky twirling Mjolnir summoning the strongest lightning that he could, "**FOR MIDGARD!**"

He shot down and Reaper teleported with Iron Man, Giant Man and Wasp allowing the lightning to smash right into Graviton causing him to scream in agony.

He got up singed and weakened to see all of the heroes in front of him, "Who's strongest now?" Asked Hulk with his arms crossed.

Giant Man reverted back to his original size, "You had the power to do anything and yet you use it to put millions of lives at risk."

Wasp flew at him, "Pretty sad." She said and zapped him causing Graviton to fall over and drool out of his mouth.

Reaper was panting heavily on having to use two Ghostly Wails and teleport afterwards so he didn't have that much power left.

Then Thor walked up and pulled everyone but Wasp who was still small into a hug, "Come! Let us celebrate!"

Reaper's eye twitched, "I do not like being hugged."

"**FREEZE!**" They all looked to see a freaking army aiming at them, "Step away from the Hulk, he's a fugitive from the Cube."

Hulk snarled but Iron Man got in front of him as well as everyone else with Reaper summoning his Scythe panting, "You want the Hulk, you go through us!" He said causing Hulk to look at everyone in surprise, "The Hulk saved us all, he's a hero as well as any of us!"

Then Reaper pointed at the army, "And where the hell were you guys when Gravitard here was causing chaos?!"

Then they heard Fury's voice, "Stand down!" Everyone listened to him as he walked forward, "We've got bigger problems than the Hulk, Seventy-Four Super villains are now on the loose!"

Reaper looked at Fury, "So?"

"They're all across the country, maybe the world by now."

"How did this happen Fury?" Asked Iron Man.

Fury shrugged, "I don't know but we can find out together." He held out his hand, "Come work for us, as SHIELD Agents you can really make a difference."

Giant Man walked forward, "No." He said causing everyone to look at him, "This is your fault isn't it? SHIELD created Graviton, whatever happened to Hall changed him and you've kept it under wraps and this happened."

"Fury's right!" Now everyone was looking at Iron Man in shock.

"What?!" Asked Wasp, "You of all people are going to work for SHIELD?"

"No, he's right about us making a difference together." Iron Man said calmly, "One-on-one we can each take down a villain or two but seventy-four? None of us can do that alone, together we have a chance. What we did here, we can change things the world needs us-." Hill went to interrupt but Fury held her back, "-but not as SHIELD agents, on our own, together we can avenge all the wrongs caused by all of these villains."

"Nice speech." Commented Reaper sarcastically.

Wasp looked thrilled, "We can be Avengers."

Hulk grunted, "Good name."

Giant Man and Thor agreed but they all looked at Reaper, "What about you?" Asked Iron Man.

Reaper thought about it and he didn't really want to get close to others because of who he is, "I'm not really sure about the whole idea of a team," They went to say something but Reaper continued, "But if we didn't fight together than Graviton would've been on the loose and New York would've been gone so I'll give it a shot."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Assembly Recquired

**Review Time**

** Madiphan99: Good question but Fury only thinks that Danny is a Metahuman, he doesn't know about the Halfa status.**

** Jeanette9a: Okay… How about it's based off of Batman's Body Armor, would that work?**

** ThankChaosofSpellCheck: Thank you and here's the next one!**

** Okay here's the story!**

_**Chapter 5: Some Assembly Acquired**_

It's been a week since Graviton was captured and Reaper was waiting in position where Iron Man told him to until Mandrill came busting out of a window and landed on the ground.

A cop told him to freeze but he used his pheromone powers to knock her out and he headed for the manhole to escape into the sewers when two energy beams zapped his ass, "Mandrill right, bamboo guy pheromone powers?" Mandrill looked around before looking down to see Wasp, "I'm going to have to ask you to put down the money and surrender or else you will be beat up."

Mandrill started to laugh, "Wasp? You think that I'm scared of you?" He leaned into her face as Iron Man walked in behind her, "I'll tear those wings off ad I'll-I'll-." He finally noticed Iron Man and he had a worried face before he did a backflip and got into a karate pose, "No matter I can still take the two of you."

Reaper teleported down there brandishing his scythe, "You sure about that?" he asked with a smirk under his hood.

He looked surprised but Thor came down with a strike of thunder and had Mjolnir ready.

Then Giant Man walked onto the scene and Mandrill backed up right into Hulk who somehow snuck up on him before he panicked, "**I SURRENDER I SURRENDER!**"

"Well that was easy." Wasp said with a smile.

Reaper groaned, "Oh come on not even a punch or two? That is weak." He let the scythe disappear.

"He brings shame to all monkeys." Thor said with a chuckle, "What say you Iron Man?"

Iron Man cracked his knuckles, "I say one down, seventy three to go."

With that they carted Mandrill off to prison and Reaper said good bye to them as they did that because he didn't want to speak to Fury at all because what he said last week still haunted him.

_Fury knows who I am._ Thought Reaper in anger

As the week passed he got to know the Avengers one by one. Iron Man was exactly what the Paparazzi said he would. He was arrogant, a womanizer and rich. Yet he was also a decent person that would put his life on the line for people.

But Tony has been trying to get Reaper to loosen up which he hated.

Thor was a God full of honor and humility. But he takes offence pretty easily so Reaper doesn't talk to him much.

Hank Pym was a Pacifist which surprised Reaper but it made him respect him for what he does to help people, Hank was also a very good scientist and Hank in turn was surprised that Reaper knew quite a bit about science so they got along well.

Wasp was Hank's girlfriend and she just loved to shop and wear anything fashionable. Reaper tried to stay away from her because her personality reminded him too much of his mom but he did talk to her every now and then.

Finally there was the Hulk he was prone to anger and all of that but Reaper felt like he understood him more because he himself has been hunted by a government, which the Avengers don't know about by the way.

Hulk doesn't like anyone on the team, plain as that and the other Avengers try to keep from angering him. Reaper was the only one who didn't show fear when he talked to Hulk because Hulk roared at one point and he didn't flinch so they got along well.

Reaper sighed as he thought about that week but he sat next to one of the Stone Gargoyles as he thought about all of that. He smirked at how he went from Public Ghost Enemy Number One to founding member of the Avengers.

_But how will they react if they find out my past?_ Thought Reaper in sadness because he wasn't sure how they treated ghosts.

"Oh they'll hate you." Reaper looked to the side to see Dan.

"Shut-up." Reaper snarled, ever since he fought Dan he could talk to him every now and then and Dan made sure to make him feel bad when he's alone.

"Ooh did I strike a nerve?" He asked in mock sadness, "Come on they will hate you Danny but I have to say founding member? The Avengers already existed when I came to be and I killed them easily." He knew he was getting to Reaper, "You will become me; you lost your family and friends already so it's only a matter of time."

"**SHUT UP!**" Reaper roared as he disappeared.

"Reaper?" I looked to see Iron Man flying up to me, "Who are you yelling at?" He asked in concern.

Reaper breathed deeply to calm down, "No one, I just needed to get something out of my system." Iron Man seemed to buy it, "So why are you here?"

"I just came to tell you to be in front of Stark Mansion tomorrow at eleven in the morning tomorrow." Reaper raised an eyebrow as Iron Man said that.

"Why?"

"You'll see when the time comes the others will be there too." He went to fly off but he stopped, "One question."

"What?"

"How old are you?"

Reaper gave Iron Man a blank look, "Why?"

"Just wondering." He answered.

"Who put you up to that question?"

Iron Man scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well one of the cameras caught your face," _Oh crap_, "and well a model asked me that."

"I'm fifteen." Reaper said before he could finish knowing where he was going with that question.

"Okay than she'll be disappointed." He took off, "See you tomorrow Reaper."

"Well that was awkward." Muttered Reaper as he looked to where Dan was sitting and he didn't come back, "Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet."

The next day Reaper arrived a little early as did Hulk and there was a red headed woman with a clipboard.

Five minutes after eleven she looked at her watch, "Well at least the two of you are on time." She commented to them.

"How is Stark late when he organized this meeting?" Asked Reaper, "And no offense but who are you anyway?"

"I'm Pepper Potts his assistant." She went to say more but Thor's voice spoke up.

"Hulk! Reaper!" He flew down with a smile, "Tis good to see you two again, are you ready for the upcoming battles?" He put a hand on both of their shoulders but Hulk knocked the one on his away.

"You ready to get a watch?" He asked sarcastically.

Reaper shook his head, "Come on Hulk it's only five minutes… Now if it was fifteen minutes than I would be angry too."

Then Wasp flew down, "We're here, sorry we're late." She said and Reaper looked around not seeing Hank, "I had to tear Hank away from his lab."

Said hero turned from Ant Man to normal size, "It was an important experiment."

"Friend Pym, I did not see you there." Reaper rolled his eyes, "I expected you to be Giant."

"Really?" Asked Hank in surprise, "Why?"

"Thy giant self seems more useful." Thor commented truthfully.

"Giant and small is useful Thor." Explained Reaper, "It doesn't matter the size, what matters is-."

"**WHERE'S STARK!**" Roared Hulk with impatience.

"Calm down buddy." Reaper said calmly and Hulk growled at him before Iron Man landed in front of everyone.

"Sorry, sorry everyone I got caught up in a meeting." Pepper gave him a look, "Uh actually I missed that meeting too." He took off his helmet, "Anyways thanks for coming and welcome to Avengers Mansion."

Reaper had wide eyes, "You're saying this Mansion is our base of operations?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes actually-." Before he went any further Hulk kicked the gate down and walked inside, "You know that was really rude."

Reaper had a ghost of a smile, "Well come on lets head in."

As they walked in Thor looked at a device on the wall and touched it, "_Greetings Thor Odinson, may I offer you a drink?_"

"What manner of palace is this?" Asked Thor in surprise.

"This was the museum for the Maria Stark Foundation, my mother's home I've had it upgraded since the breakout." Explained Tony, "I thought this could be our headquarters."

"Swanky." Complimented Wasp.

"Very… Interesting." Reaper admitted truthfully.

"The Mansion is run by Jarvis my personal artificial intelligence, anything you need Jarvis will provide." Tony looked at the device, "Say hi Jarvis."

"_Indeed._"

In a few minutes they were in the kitchen, "We've got a full kitchen with a chef on call." Hulk was already in the fridge stuffing his face but then they were exploring more, "There are twelve bedrooms with maid service, laundry service and room service." Thor was already lying on a bed while Reaper opened a different bedroom.

"I call this one." He told Tony and he put a gym bag that he had with him on the bed before he saw them looking at him, "What?"

They continued the tour, "A theatre slash lounge" Wasp turned on a TV in excitement, "Satellite TV and Movies every form of Video entertainment on the planet."

"Are you serious Stark?" Asked Hank, "This is what you've spent a week preparing?"

Tony chuckled, "Uh no, I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet." Pepper walked forward with five cards with an A on them, "You're going to need these."

They all looked at the cards curiously, "A card?" Asked Reaper.

"These ID cards are linked to the Stark Satellite Network, they'll keep up in audio and video communication everywhere in the world and they'll also give you full access to the mansion."

Pepper handed one to Hulk while Reaper looked at it lost.

_How does this work?_

Pepper saw his look, "I can show you how it works." She said but Hulk thought she was talking to him.

"You think I can't figure it out?"

"Uh Hulk she was talking to me." Reaper tried to say but Thor walked up to Hulk.

"It would be wise to treat the lady with respect." He said.

"Which lady do you mean Blondie?" Asked Hulk with a smirk.

Tony defused the situation by opening a secret door on the fireplace, "Nifty!" Wasp said as she flew down there."

As the elevator went down Tony smiled, "And voila the sublevels!" They came out in a lab, "The Mansion has a beyond the state science lab, space for Hanks modular lab as well as my armory."

"Hey can I get some space to?" Asked Reaper out of nowhere, "There are some items that I need to recreate."

Tony looked surprised but he said sure.

Then they came to a thing of water, "Wow, big pool." Wasp said as she saw it.

"Actually the pool's on the roof." Tony said as the water split apart showing a jet, "This is a fully functional hangar with two prototype high-speed aerial shuttles, the Quinjets!" Weapons came out of it, as everyone looked at it in amazement, "Weapons, shield and an air speed of Mach 8… For those of us that can't fly." Hulk and Hank gave him a look, "It can go into space too…Then there's the training room."

"What like a gym?" Asked Wasp.

"Well kind of."

In a few moments they were doing a multitude of virtual reality training from aerial maneuvers to strength tests to combat and by the end of it all everyone but Hulk was panting.

"So how was level one?" Asked Tony getting looks of disbelief from everyone but Hulk who had his arms crossed.

Pepper opened one last door, "Ooh!" Wasp said as she saw it.

"And this is the assembly hall." Explained Tony.

"All the money you've thrown into this is very impressive Tony." Hank remarked, "Were you bored? Are we your new pet project? Why are we here?"

"Good question, I'm kind of angry but that's okay." Everyone gathered around the table except for Hulk who had his back against the wall.

"Jarvis bring up the most wanted list." Tony said. With that the table lit up and faces appeared on the screen, "Seventy four super villains escaped on the day of the breakout, Graviton is being held by SHIELD and we've got Mandrill but we've got more work to do."

That was when Reaper froze as he saw one face on the screen, "And who's that?" He asked pointing at his own face from before he changed his look.

Tony looked surprise, "That's a new one, Jarvis zoom in."

"_Already done sir._" It zoomed in showing my fights with my ghost enemies, "_Danny Phantom Public Ghost Enemy Number One threat level Omega._"

"The Ghost Boy of Amity Park?" Asked Hank in surprise.

Tony read it, "According to this he's charged with kidnapping the mayor, stealing, causing an invasion of his town and… Oh God."

"What?" Asked Wasp.

"It says that he destroyed a school that held two hundred kids along with a few parents." The others looked shocked except Hulk who remained the same as ever, "And he threatened the life of Mayor Vladimir Masters."

Reaper clenched his fists tightly as he saw that.

"Last seen in Boston… Okay team if we see him we take him down."

Reaper got up suddenly causing the others to look at him, "Tony you can't believe that!"

"Why not?" Asked Tony in surprise.

"I went to Amity once and he's a hero, he was hated because he was a ghost and yet he risked everything to help people."

"That may be Reaper but just because he was a hero doesn't mean he can't become a villain." Tony said before turning back to the others.

"If we do recapture these guys where would we put them?" Asked Hank, "The Big House is destroyed, The Vault is destroyed! Not to mention we haven't heard anything from the Cube."

"I'm working with a colleague on that now Reed Richards actually proposed a prison outside of this dimension, in a place called the Negative Zone." Tony explained but Reaper wasn't listening.

_They're going to hunt me down and lock me up… I can't let them find out who I am._

"Too much talking." Hulk growled, "We should go out there and get these guys."

"We don't even know what caused the Breakout in the first place-." Hank argued.

"Electro." Interrupted Reaper, "Electro gloated about it before Graviton showed up but it's the matter of finding these guys and taking them down without hurting everyone else."

Wasp yawned, "You know maybe we should call it a day and concentrate on beating up the bad guys tomorrow?"

"At least one of you knows what they're doing." Hulk went to walk off but Thor glared at him.

"I've had about enough of you creature!" He stomped towards Hulk, "Your insults end here!"

Hulk got in his face, "You want to go Goldilocks? Let's go!"

Tony got between them before things could get out of hand, "Whoa! Okay, how about instead of going we find a way to actually get along! Since you two as well as Reaper are the only ones staying at the Mansion full time I would appreciate it if you get along." Hulk stormed off.

"Wow. He's going to be fun." Wasp whispered to Hank.

"Since the tour took all day I'm going to head to my room." Reaper said before he teleported.

(Scene Shift- Hulks Room)

"This is exactly what they wanted Hulk." Hulk looked over to see Bruce in the mirror, "This is your prison not, get used to it." Hulk snarled at Bruce.

Deep within Hulks mind the real Bruce called out, "NO! Hulk it's not me! Don't listen to him!" But Hulk couldn't hear him.

Hulk stormed out of his room before the Bruce in the mirror turned into a blonde woman in a green outfit smirking at what she did.

(Scene Shift- Reaper's Room)

Reaper paced his room bored out of his mind wondering what to do right about now, "Great the Avengers think I'm a bad guy." He muttered, "I need to convince them of what really happened."

(Scene Shift- Hanks House)

Hank was working on a robot while Wasp was talking, "You never listen to me! I can't believe that you don't think this is cool!"

Hank was surprised, "What? I think this is really cool! The modifications I made to the AI is very exciting."

Wasp sighed, "No not stupid Ultron, the Avengers, we're superheroes now!"

Hank shook his head, "I'm a scientist-."

"With superpowers on a Superhero team!"

Hank got up carrying the Ultron head, "Look I applaud the idea of it but just because Iron Man says we're a team doesn't make it so." He looked at Wasp, "We're six strangers, it takes time to form a team… It takes trust."

Wasp sat down, "I wonder where Thor slept before now does he even sleep? The Hulk probably slept wherever he wanted to… Then there's Reaper a teenager who's staying at the Mansion, what about his family?" Then she smiled, "I'm moving into the Mansion!"

Now Hank was surprised, "What? You have a penthouse apartment in the city, you don't have to-." Wasp flew up to him.

"Firemen sleep in the Firehouse!" She took off leaving Hank dumbfounded before he looked at the Ultron head.

"She's very excited."

(Scene Shift- Stark Industries Tower)

Tony was looking at Fury before he turned to Pepper, "I don't remember him on the schedule."

"He's Nick Fury, he wanted a meeting." Explained Pepper, "What was I supposed to do."

"Let me guess… SHIELD wants weapons, you need to recruit Iron Man and you need my help." Tony asked snidely.

Fury smiled, "Not this time, this time I came to help you because believe it or not I want your little Avengers Project to succeed."

Tony looked at him with wide eyes.

(Scene Shift- Avengers Mansion)

Thor was sitting in front of the Fireplace thinking about what to do when Jarvis spoke up, "_Pardon me sir. There would appear to be something wrong._"

Thor looked up, "What be thy concern inferianal voice?" He asked.

"_I have no evidence of this but I believe that the Mansions systems are being tampered with, I believe that there is an intruder._" Thor thought about that as Hulk walked by and he gave one last attempt at being friendly.

"Come Hulk, let us patrol the grounds, the house believe that we have been infiltrated, perhaps if we are lucky we will find battle tonight!"

Hulk thought about it but Banners voice echoed in his head, "Listen to him mock you he thinks you're a monster, he will turn on you and attack you."

Hulk got into Thor's face, "I do not talk, I smash and if you talk to me again I will smash you too!"

Thor was on the end of his patience, "If you wish to test your mettle against an Asgardian, I am happy to oblige." Hulk clenched his fist as Thor clenched Mjolnir.

Hulk grunted, "I don't need this, I don't need anyone! Tell the others I quit!" Hulk stormed out.

Thor didn't bat an eye, "Good riddance."

"_Incoming call from Pepper Potts._" The screen turned on to show Pepper.

"Jarvis just told me that the Hulk left, Thor you have to bring him back." She said confusing Thor.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's our responsibility and with the mood he's in he's liable to tear down this entire city so please go get him." With that the call ended and Thor begrudgingly left to go get Hulk.

(Scene Shift- New York)

Hulk was walking through the streets as people were running from him screaming before Thor came down, "You are to come back to Avengers Mansion with me Hulk!"

"Move." Hulk went to walk past him but Thor grabbed his arm.

"Twas not a request." Hulk roared and punched him into a building.

Thor got out of the building before he smirked at the prospect of the fight.

(Scene Shift- Avengers Mansion)

Giving up Reaper walked out of his room, "Thor? Hulk? Anyone here?" He walked around randomly, "Jarvis where are they?"

"_Hulk left the Mansion and Thor went with him sir._" Jarvis answered back.

Reaper sighed, "Man and they didn't even think to ask me to come?"

"Of course not." Reaper spun around with the scythe out to see no one, "Ooh so scary." The voice mocked.

"Who's there?!"

"My name is Amora Mortal." The blonde woman appeared.

"Mortal?" Asked Reaper, "You one of Thor's enemies?"

"That's one way to put it." Amora said with a smirk as Reaper watched her carefully.

"How did you get in?!"

"Please, Mortal technology couldn't stop me young Phantom." Reaper flinched, "Yes I know who you are because I am a sorceress and we can sense the dead."

Reaper lunged but she blasted him back.

"I find it amusing to see that a Ghost is fighting for mortals!"

"Jarvis contact Tony!" There was no answer, "**JARVIS!**"

"He's been shut off before I began to talk to you Phantom." Amora explained, "My master has a proposition for you, he can bring those you love back." Reaper froze, "All you have to do is kill the Avengers. Five lives for five loved ones."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Asked Amora in surprise.

"Even if I listened to you my loved ones would resent me for killing others to bring them back and I will not do that."

"Very well Mortal, I'll take matters into my own hands!" She teleported leaving Reaper confused at why she didn't try to kill him.

(Scene Shift- Stark Industries)

"Officially SHIELD tolerates Superheroes but just them. A team of super powered vigilantes rounding up criminals makes a lot of people uneasy." Fury explained, "I believe in what you're doing Tony, I believe that the Avengers are important and behind the scenes I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Tony thought about that, "Wow I almost believe you," He leaned forward, "You'll help us when you're not manipulating us."

Fury chuckled, "You take the good with the bad."

Pepper came in, "Tony we've got a big green problem!"

Tony looked at Fury, "It's your team hero, deal with it."

Tony pushed a button on his computer, "Avengers Assemble!"

(Scene Shift- Hanks Place)

He was working on Ultron when his card went off, "Avengers Assemble!"

(Scene Shift- With Wasp)

She was flying through the streets, "Avengers Assemble!"

(Scene Shift- Avengers Mansion)

Reaper was trying to get Jarvis back online, "I just know Tony is going to blame me for this." He muttered before his card went off.

"Avengers Assemble!"

"Huh. Cool battle cry." He admitted before he took off flying towards the coordinates on the card.

(Scene Shift- Central Park)

Hulk and Thor were going at it as Thor smacked Hulk in the face with Mjolnir three times sending Hulk crashing right into a statue. Hulk lunged at Thor smashing through a few trees and was about to smash Thor into the dirt when Wasp flew up.

"Hulk stop!" She ordered, "Why are you doing this? You need to calm down because we're not attacking you!" As she said that Thor punched Hulk back, "Well I guess Thor is."

Hulk came walking up but Iron Man flew down and tried to stop him, "Hulk. **HULK!** Stop this you have to listen-."

Jarvis interrupted, "_Alert! Unknown energy detected._"

"Hulk, wait! You've got something-!" Hulk grabbed Iron Man and slammed him into the ground.

"Hulk no!" Wasp was shooting her stingers at him making him back up as Iron Man got up.

"There's some kind of weird energy around the Hulk." He looked at Thor before realizing something, "Thor it's similar to the energy your hammer gives off."

Thor realized what was going on, "Tis Dark Magic, the Hulk has been enchanted!"

As he said that Hulk roared and charged at the Avengers only for Giant Man to put a fist around Hulk, "I'm guessing this isn't a team trust building exercise." He joked before Hulk flipped him over.

Reaper teleported next to Iron Man, "Tony there was an intruder at the Mansion she had blonde hair and she wore a lot of green."

Thor narrowed his eyes, "The Enchantress."

Iron Man shook his head, "Great Hulk is under the control of a super villain what next?"

Hulk landed on Giant Man's head and he was about to punch down when Thor came at him so Hulk leaned back and twirled Thor around by his cape before throwing him but Iron Man came at him only to be clotheslined by Hulk.

"Hulk!" Reaper teleported up to him, "Listen we have no reason to fight! One of Thor's enemies is pitting us against each other!" Hulk punched him hard before he could finish and Reaper flew into the trees.

Then he punched Giant Man and was about to finish him off when Wasp came in, "**GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" She started to sting Hulk everywhere and dodged as Hulk took a few swipes at her before he clapped and held her while she was out.

He was about to squash her when Bruce shouted, "**NOOOOOOO!**"

Hulks head was cleared and he gently put Wasp down before leaping away from the Avengers as they gathered around Giant Man who shrunk to normal size.

"That went well." Joked Iron Man, "Is everyone ok-AGH!" He screamed as an Axe came and slammed into his armor draining his energy and Thor spun around to see Amora and a bald guy with an axe.

"The Avengers? How unimpressive." Remarked Amora as she walked up, "You better hope that someone more capable chooses to avenge you."

Thor was blasted back and some weird energy went around Thor's hammer making it impossible for him to pick it up.

"Great not this again." Muttered Reaper as he brandished his Scythe lunging to help Iron Man before the bald man grabbed him and threw him into the ground.

"Jarvis raise the shields!" Ordered Iron Man.

"_Impossible sir the Armor is in critical condition and is losing power._" Jarvis responded.

"How dare you attack us Enchantress!" Snarled Thor, "Why have you come here?"

"Oh you love Midgard so much Thunderer we thought that we could come and see what all the fuss is about." She shot at the Avengers.

(Scene Shift- With Hulk)

Hulk landed in an alley and sat against the wall thinking, "You have to go back!" Bruce told him, "Someone has been manipulating you, they wanted you to fight the Avengers! You have to go back and make sure they're okay."

Hulk looked at Bruce, "Everything you've said about me is true. I am a monster."

Bruce shook his head, "It's only true if you let it be! Walk away now and it will be."

(Scene Shift- Central Park)

"Oh this is going to hurt." Iron Man muttered as the Executioner raised his Axe but Wasp came in to zap him while Reaper jump kicked him into the dirt.

Giant Man came in to knock him down but Executioner moved out of the way of his fists each time before swinging the axe the force of it knocked Giant Man down to normal size and he was out before Reaper came in with his Scythe and he was matching Executioner blow for blow while Wasp flew towards Iron Man.

"Iron Man, now might be a good time for well something!" She said.

"Armors losing energy faster than I can recharge it so I can't move!" Amora used her magic to pull Wasp away and tie her up as well as Thor before seeing Reaper winning against Executioner so she blasted his back knocking him down and he struggled to get up before she put a foot down on his back forcing him to go into the dirt.

"This one first, his head will make a great trophy on my wall." She said and the Executioner raised his Axe to cut off Reapers head when there was a loud crash and Hulk crashed into Executioner knocking Amora off her feet so her spells were canceled and Thor called his Hammer to him and he summoned lightning, "I do not fear your lightning Odinson!" Snarled Amora, "Your magic is nothing against mine!"

Thor smirked, "You were not my target witch!" As he said that a newly charged Iron Man stood up.

"_Armor energy reserves are at 214%!_" Jarvis said.

Iron Man blasted Executioner, "Take them down!"

Wasp shot at Amora who put a shield up to deflect her shots while Reaper teleported behind her and punched her back, "That was for trying to put my head on your wall."

She rolled out of the way as Thor came down with his hammer while Hulk punched Executioner's Axe pushing him back a bit. Wasp came to help Hulk by shooting at Executioner who's Axe was glowing blue as he slammed it into the ground causing ice to appear freezing Hulk so he came and smacked Hulk back.

Thor kept breaking Amora's shields before she blasted him back and he knocked into Giant Man who just woke up knocking them both into the lake as Iron Man shot his energy beams at Amora who kept teleporting before Reaper kicked her feet out from underneath her.

"That's my trick!" He said as one of Iron Man's energy blast shot at her knocking her back.

Wasp kept shooting at Executioner and he looked to his left as he heard loud footsteps to meet Hulks fist sending him flying.

Then Hulk's eyes were glowing yellow as Amora was holding off Iron Man's attacks, "Destroy them all, my creature."

Reaper called out, "**HULK YOU CAN FIGHT HER!**" He shouted before Amora knocked him back.

Hulk took a step forward before he shook his head, "No one controls the Hulk!" He slammed into the ground knocking Amora back before Thor threw his hammer and Iron Man shot another energy beam blasting her and she was out.

Then Executioner appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Amora before teleporting away.

When she was gone Reaper looked to see Wasp helping a limping Hank who had a few bruises on his face, "Ouch." He muttered.

"Does someone want to explain what that was all about?" Asked Hank in pain

"Old enemies from Asgard." Explained Thor, "The Enchantress has found joy in causing me pain."

"No kidding." Muttered Reaper.

Then Thor approached Hulk, "You have won the day Friend Hulk!" He put a hand on Hulks shoulder, "Truly thou are a warrior to be reckoned with for few can resist the Enchantresses charm."

"Nothing's changed," Hulk growled, "You all thought I was a savage monster and you were going to take me down. You're no different than Ross and SHIELD except they're honest about it."

As he went to walk off Wasp tried to talk to him, "Hulk come on it's not like that."

"I'm done." With that Hulk leapt away and Iron Man sighed.

"Okay so not the most promising day to." With that they all headed back to the mansion except for Reaper who teleported.

"Hulk!" He said as he teleported behind him, "I'm not going to stop you from leaving but I want to say good bye to my friend."

"Friend?" Growled Hulk, "How am I your friend?"

"Because I know what it's like to have people fear you for what you can do."

Hulk grunted, "Doubt it."

Reaper came to a decision, "My name is Danny Phantom."

Hulk stopped remembering that his name is on the Most Wanted List.

"I was framed for all my crimes because no one wants to believe that a Ghost can help people so I have people hunting me to." Reaper said with a sigh, "What I'm saying is that I trust you and I hope that you find what you're looking for." With that he teleported away.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Undercover Part 1

**Review Time**

** Jeanette9a: Sure the Beyond Armor is pretty cool and it will work!**

** Zoeshade: Thank you and I figured that out of all the Avengers that Hulk and Reaper would get along, since the two of them have been chased by the Government so Reaper knew how the Hulk felt.**

** Darkromdemon: Thank you and I figured an original chapter here would be good.**

** So here's the story!**

_**Chapter 6: Undercover Part 1**_

Reaper was in his human form in High School, "I can't believe that I agreed to this."

(A few days ago)

The Avengers were all inside the Mansion in a meeting, "I say we go after Hulk!" Wasp voted, "He needs to understand that we're his friends."

"No just give him time." Reaper told her, "He just wants to be left alone right now and going after him will make things worse."

"But he could be a danger to everyone around him." Tony pointed out.

"That's exactly why he left." Muttered Reaper at how they were treating the situation before Jarvis spoke up.

"_Excuse me sir but Nick Fury is at the door._"

Tony sighed, "Any way we can get him to go away?"

"_No sir._"

"Let's get this over with." They all left the meeting room and saw Fury in the lounge, "What do you want?" Asked Hank.

"A moment of the Avengers Time, I believe I know where one of the villains is but I need the Avengers help to catch him." Before we could say anything Fury held up a hand, "I just need Reaper's help."

"Why?" Asked Reaper in surprise.

"Because this guy is hiding in a High School." He threw down a file, "Mysterio and he's there because of the rumors that Spider-Man goes to that school."

Thor looked surprise, "The Man of Spiders? Thy remember him verily."

"Okay so he's after revenge for Spider-Man and I'm pretty sure you know if the rumor is true or not right Fury?" Asked Tony with narrowed eyes.

Fury chuckled, "Yes but Reaper here is a teenager so he has to infiltrate the school as a student and look for Mysterio because he went into hiding."

"One problem though." Hank said, "The world knows Reaper's face so it would be hard for him to infiltrate the school."

"Reaper, show them your other form." Reaper glared at Fury for that but he obliged and two halos appeared showing Reapers human form, "That's how he'll infiltrate the school."

"I hate it that you know about that." Reaper muttered with his arms crossed.

"We have a civilian name and file for him already so we just need to put him in Midtown High." Fury said calmly.

"What's the name?" Asked Reaper curiously.

"Daniel Smith." Reaper raised an eyebrow, "Yes we're using your real first name."

"I have no choice in this do I?" Asked Reaper in a defeated tone.

"Unless you want Mysterio to cause havoc inside of the school than no you don't." Reaper groaned before Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey when you find him, just call us and we'll be there in no time!"

(Present time)

Now Danny was walking through the halls heading for the Principal Office looking at every face trying to see if they match Quentin Becks face but knowing his luck Beck would be in disguise.

He walked in the Principals Office and waited in a chair when three more teenagers walked in and sat in the chairs as well.

Danny looked at their faces two boys and one girl. The oldest was a blonde boy in a green sweatshirt and white jeans, the girl had auburn colored hair and wore a pins shirt with a rainbow on the back while the youngest boy was a brunette and he had a blue light jacket.

He was about to speak up when the doors opened and Danny raised an eyebrow when he saw Coulson from SHIELD, "Welcome to Midtown High!" He said addressing all of us and Danny was surprised that these three were new students as well, "It's not every day we get four new students."

Then he reached in and pulled out a few sheets of paper, "Here are the schedules, your first class will begin in a half hour." Coulson said and we were all about to leave when, "Danny Smith I would like to have a talk with you."

He let the others go before I looked at him, "So this is why it was so easy for me to get in."

Coulson grinned, "Yes and we have a list of suspects on who could be Mysterio." He pulled out a list and Danny read over the names.

Bart Evans- Theater Arts Teacher

Halt Stone- Science Teacher

Steven Gregory- Custodian

Frank Dion- School Guard

Stan Lee- Janitor

"Ugh" Danny groaned, "So I have to keep an eye on these five?" He asked.

Coulson nodded, "You have class with Evans and Stone but the others you will have to follow." Then he smirked, "Your first class is Evans."

"And I'm guessing you suspect these two teachers because Mysterio is a special effects master and a good scientist?"

"Yes and everyone else is new since the breakout." He replied.

"Thanks Coulson, I'll get started right away." With that Danny left thinking that he was in hell right about now, "The sooner I find Mysterio the better I'll be."

Danny walked into the Cafeteria to get something to eat when he bumped into a guy his age with brown hair, "Sorry." The guy said.

"No problem." Danny helped him up, "I should've watched where I was going, the names Danny."

The kid sighed, "I'm Peter Parker so, you a new kid or something?"

"Yup just got my schedule… Hey Peter have you noticed any of the new teachers acting weird?"

Peter gave Danny a look, "No why?"

"No reason just a rumor that I've heard before I moved here." Then Danny noticed the camera around Peter's neck, "You into Photography?"

Peter smiled.

A few minutes later Danny was heading for his first class and he walked in to see Mr. Evans introducing the girl from the office, "Oh it seems we have yet another new student in this class, very well once she's done you will introduce yourself."

Danny waited while she finished, her name was Julie Power and she loved to read. She was nervous about talking to herself though so she sat down and it was Danny's turn.

He sighed as he walked to the front of the class, "My name is Danny Smith and I am from Kansas." That was the cover. He sat down in the only empty seat as he finished speaking.

"Okay class that's the last I will be treating any of you as new students so today we will-." Danny wasn't paying attention as he watched Bart Evans carefully waiting to see if he would slip up and reveal himself.

(Flashback)

_"How does Mysterio act?" Asked Reaper as he got his papers ready._

_ "He loves to make a show about everything so you will know him when you see him." Fury explained, "Whatever he might do he will give himself the spotlight."_

(Present Time)

Danny was snapped back to reality as Mr. Evans got in front of him, "Danny. You and Miss Powers will be partners on the project in this class." She explained.

The two partners exchanged glances before he walked away and Danny sighed. _Seriously? Day one and I have a project?_ He was really going to have to talk to Coulson about this.

As the class got with their partners Danny approached Julie, "Okay so what are we doing our project on?" He asked.

Julie thought about it for a bit before pulling out a book, "How about Macbeth?" She asked.

Danny shrugged, "Sure why not?" Truth to be told he hasn't read that book so he had to buy a copy.

_Fury is so going to get it!_

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: Undercover Part 2

**Review Time**

** Jeanette9a: Thank u!**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Haha I know I figured it would be a good idea to put him in this!**

** Okay here's the story.**

_**Chapter 7: Undercover Part 2**_

Danny groaned as he tried to read Macbeth in the school Library in the break between classes, he could've been using this time to look for Mysterio but **NOOO** he has to do a freaking project with a partner that he doesn't even know… Why couldn't she choose something easier?!

_Screw it!_ Danny thought as he checked the book out deciding to read more at the mansion or ask the others so he turned invisible after getting to the bathroom and started to walk the halls looking for Mysterio.

_I just have to find an oversized Fishbowl._ He thought as he looked around trying to find a clue and he saw the custodian Steven Gregory looking suspicious as he walked to the School Basement so Danny followed him and he saw him getting a purple cape out.

_HA! There's Mysterio!_ Thought Danny in happiness.

He had a camera ready, "Hello my name is Steven Gregory and I'm not who I am!" Danny was confused because he was practically confessing on camera, "I am America's Top Dancer!" Immediately the stereo went off.

"_**I FEEL GOOD!**_" Now Danny's eye was twitching as he watched the Custodian dance and in a few seconds he was trying really hard not to laugh as he watched so he got out of there and onto the roof before he started to howl with laughter.

After a while he wiped a tear out of his eye, "Okay I'd say that the Custodian is off the list." He said before he chuckled again.

He heard the warning bell ring so he went back to the bathroom and changed back before heading to his second class.

Science with Mr. Halt Stone… Oh joy.

Danny walked in and introduced himself to the class yet again and sat next to a familiar face.

"Hey Peter." He said sitting down.

Peter smiled, "Hey Danny how's it going?"

"Oh you know excitement all around." He chuckled.

Then Danny noticed that Peter had a small smirk as he intentionally dropped his pencil and bent down to pick it up right as a football soared over his head hitting the teacher and giving the football player, who Danny swears is related to Dash Baxter detention.

Now Danny was watching Peter with interest at seeing how he knew that a football was heading for him without turning around but then he shook his head.

_Focus! You need to find Mysterio!_

Nothing exciting happened in that class so he only got out with a little Homework. So anyways now it was Lunch and he swore he saw a Turfwhich which made him think of Sam.

He shook his head and got the Sloppy Joe before he was stumped on where to sit, "Man I forgot that High School does this stuff." He muttered.

He decided to eat at an empty table but as he sat down he noticed the football team coming towards him and they pushed his food off the table, "Why are you at our table geek?" Asked the Dash clone.

_Great… Day one and I pissed off the Football team._

"Look I didn't know it was your table-." Danny was interrupted when the blonde jock grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up.

"Maybe I should make it that you remember."

Danny was struggling to keep his eyes blue and not blast this guy through the wall because he was starting to get pissed about this, "Look pal, it's just a table, nothing to get upset about."

The guy pulled back his fist so Danny threw his knee forward hitting him in the gut causing him to gasp in shock and pain.

He doubled over letting Danny go so he kicked the guy's legs out from underneath him causing him to do a face plant onto the lunch tray.

Five minutes later Danny was running through the hallways trying to get away from the Football Team, "This seems familiar." He muttered.

Then he remembered that he had Ghost Powers so he ran into the Boys Bathroom and turn intangible going through the floor as they busted in there to see no one.

"Oh man that was close." He muttered as he came into another hallway and turned tangible.

He was walking around the corner to nearly walk into Julie, "There you are we need to work on our project."

_**WHY GOD?!**_

Sighing in resignation Danny let her drag him back to the School Library to do more research on the Macbeth Play.

He was never happier at the time that the bell rang for school to be over until he remembered that he had to remain there to look for Mysterio.

Once everyone was gone Danny turned into Reaper and all his dark thoughts entered his mind again, "Huh I wonder why I didn't think anything dark when I was in my Human Form?" He wondered before shaking that thought out from his head.

He saw the Janitor Stan Lee listening to music and saying excelsior for some odd reason so after five minutes of watching him while invisible Reaper concluded that Stan Lee wasn't Mysterio.

Shaking his head he was getting tired of having to watch for Mysterio but then he heard something and saw some small weird purple gargoyles flying around.

"Okay what the hell?" He muttered as he followed them to see Mysterio himself waiting on a rooftop.

"Aaah the smell of freedom." He said snidely as the gargoyles approached him and dropped a bag of cash and jewelry, "And no one suspects where I am."

Reaper finally dropped the invisibility, "Well what do you know I fly over New York long enough and a fugitive shows himself."

Mysterio spun around, "Ah the mysterious Reaper." Then there were four of him causing Reaper to raise an eyebrow before they all zapped at him so he moved to punch one but he went right through it.

"Huh?" He got even more surprised when the same hologram that he went through punched him.

"You can't touch me but I can touch you!" He taunted.

"…"

"What?" Asked Mysterio annoyed at the weird look.

"You do realize how wrong that sounded right?"

Mysterio thought about it and shuddered, "You know what I meant!"

"Yes and sorry but I don't swing that way." Joked Reaper before Mysterio lunged at him.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I'm done for today and I might post the next chapter tomorrow after school if I can get it typed or the day after so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Undercover Part 3

** I know that I said that I was done but I couldn't stop myself from typing this one so here you go!**

** But first Review Time**

** Fantasy-Mania: Figured that would be a funny chapter so here's the next one**

** Madiphan99: Thank you but it's funny that you asked that because here's the next chapter!**

** Here's the story!**

_**Chapter 8: Undercover Part 3**_

Reaper swiftly moved out of the way and pulled out his Avengers ID, "Avengers Assemble!" He put it away knowing that they would reach him in a bit.

"So Mysterio tell me why are you even in a school?" Asked Reaper as he pulled out his scythe, "I mean for crying out loud if you're looking for a girl I'm pretty sure the ones in here are too young for you."

A bolt of energy shot at Reaper so he moved not knowing if it was an illusion or not, "Silence you insolent brat!"

"Hmm let me think about that… No." Reaper teleported and focused before swinging his scythe shooting ecto energy out hitting all of the copies three of them disappeared causing the real Mysterio to stumble, "Hmm you had enough?"

"I swear you're as annoying as that brat Spider-Man." Muttered Mysterio

Reaper got into a mock thinking pose, "Spider-Man, Spider-Man… Red and blue? Sticks to walls and shoot webs? Sounds like a cool guy."

Then Mysterio threw down a cube and it showed a freaking snake that looked like it was on steroids coming at Reaper so he moved thinking it was an illusion until it smacked him with its tail.

Reaper fell down the alley and landed in a dumpster, "Great, Tony isn't going to let me hear the end of this." He muttered in embarrassment before he flew up there to see that Mysterio was gone, "Great… **WHERE THE HELL ARE THE AVENGERS?!**"

_And why was I acting like my old self again?_

He teleported to the Mansion with his school books and walked in to see Tony showing Thor how to play Poker but he wasn't succeeding while Wasp was watching TV and Hank was working on what looked like a robot head.

"_Greetings Reaper!_" Jarvis said to Reaper as he entered the room.

Reaper nodded towards the camera before turning to the Avengers, "Where the hell were you?!"

Tony looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I called you guys when I was fighting Mysterio twelve minutes ago!" Reaper fumed, "He got away."

"You called us?" Asked Wasp

"Yes I used the card-."

"Did you press the button?" Reaper gaped at Tony.

"Excuse me?"

"There's a button on the card that you have to press to assemble us."

Reaper checked and sure enough there was a button, "That's so me it isn't even funny."

"What's that pungent odor?" Asked Thor

Now Reaper was embarrassed, "… Mysterio threw me into a dumpster."

In a few minutes Tony was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh, hell even Hank had a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"So how was school?" Asked Hank trying to change the subject.

"Let's see… Day one and I have the whole entire football team gunning for me and I have a project that I have to work with a partner on who I just met that's due by the end of the week."

"How did you get the Football team to hate you?" Asked Wasp.

"… I sat at their table when it was empty… And I might've kneed the star quarterback in the gut before he did a face plant into cafeteria food."

"You need to find a less destructive way of expressing yourself." Remarked Hank.

Reaper looked at him, "Hank… This is High School we're talking about, think World War V and you'll have a good idea."

Thor looked confused, "I thought there were only two mortal World Wars."

After a few seconds of silence Tony smiled, "So Danny you up for Poker?"

"Tony he's just a kid!" Hank said.

"Ah he's a teenager so he can choose for himself." Tony said with a grin.

"… Uh would you happen to know anything about Macbeth?" Reaper asked trying to get out of it.

"If you win I'll help you on your project." Tony suggested.

"And if I lose?" Asked Reaper knowing there was a catch.

Tony thought about it before he grinned, "How about if you lose than you do one request for me."

Reaper raised an eyebrow, "What is this one request?"

"You'll find out if you lose."

Reaper thought about it, "Deal."

"Oh dear." Hank said.

(Five Minutes Later)

"I still say you cheated with that hand." Muttered Reaper.

"Come on Danny a deals a deal!" Tony said with a grin.

Reaper was in a chicken suit with mascara on and Tony was taking pictures, "I am going to kill you Stark." He growled knowing that Tony was going to use this for blackmail.

The other Avengers were trying not to laugh, even Thor was having difficulty.

"Why the hell do you have a chicken suit in the first place?!"

"Well you see when you date women some of them have certain tastes-."

"**OKAY I GET THE PICTURE!**" Yelped Reaper wanting to get out of the suit.

The Next Day Danny was back in school happy to be out of Avengers Mansion for a little bit; even though Tony won the bet he helped Danny with his project so he knew a bit more about Macbeth than he did earlier.

To be honest Danny was more worried about what Tony would do with those pictures, "Maybe if I sneak in there and take the camera I could be rid of it… No he probably already made copies."

He looked at his watch and knew that he had about a half hour before his first class so he made his way to where one of the suspects would be.

"Frank Dion." Frank was a security guard that patrolled the school keeping an eye out for any type of trouble for the school.

Danny looked to see him eating a box of donuts, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

_Why is it that authority figures are seen doing this stuff?_ Thought Danny until he saw the paper.

**The Daily Bugle- Spider-Man faces the Green Goblin!**

It was at the same time that Reaper was fighting Mysterio, "Man if only he was at the school last night."

Then he noticed one thing of small print that he wouldn't normally see if he wasn't invisible and looking over the guy.

Photos by Peter Parker.

_Well what do you know?_

Danny smirked and changed forms before flying out of the school in time to see Peter walking towards the school so he grabbed him and teleported to the top of a building.

"Hey what gives?!" Shouted Peter as he struggled.

_Man this guy is difficult to keep still!_

Reaper let him go, "Sorry Mr. Parker I just want to talk to you without anyone overhearing."

"Well you have my attention- Reaper of the Avengers?!" He finally got a good look at Reaper.

"I need to speak with Spider-Man and I figured since you take his photos that you would know where he is." Reaper explained.

"What about?" Asked Peter curiously.

"About one of his enemies Mysterio, I had a run in with him last night… Can you tell him to meet me around seven on this rooftop?" Asked Reaper.

"Sure if I see him." Reaper nodded before he grabbed Peter.

"Hold on to your stomach." He teleported Peter next to the school in a secluded alley, "Thank you." With that Reaper left.

_Message delivered. Good let's hope that he finds him in time._

He was back in Theatre Arts working on the Project with Julie, "I still don't get why this Macbeth guy did this." He muttered as he read over the murder of King Duncan.

Julie rolled her eyes, "He did it to be king duh."

"Yeah but against his own family?" Danny shook his head, "That's just twisted."

"The worlds twisted." She answered with a wave of her hand.

"True." Muttered Danny he focused on the project for the most part but his mind kept wandering to the meeting he might have with Spider-Man to take down Mysterio.

"Hey!" Fingers snapped in Danny's face, "Focus, because I'm not doing this by myself!"

Danny grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

She looked over the notes they had on Macbeth, "Did you read the book?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes why?" Asked Danny nervously.

"Then why is Hamlet in your notes?"

Danny had a blank look on his face, "I am going to kill Tony!"

"Tony?"

"My Uncle." Lied Danny, "I asked for help when I was having trouble… Now I get why he wouldn't stop laughing."

Julie had a smile on her face as Danny said that, "Well looks like I need to make sure you study so after school we're working on this."

Danny's eyes widened because he had to meet Spider-Man after school, "For how long?"

"Until Eight?" She suggested.

"Can't my parents are expecting me home by Six thirty." Lied Danny again.

She shrugged, "Okay that will give us three hours to work on this."

Danny nodded. _And it will give me time to make it to my meeting with Spider-Man._

School ended pretty quickly and Danny walked with Julie until she met up with the two other new kids, "Danny these are my brothers Alex and Jack."

"Nice to meet you." Danny said extending a hand.

Alex shook his hand, "So you're Julie's partner in Theatre Arts?"

"Yes and as she says I stink at Shakespeare."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Yeah he thought that Hamlet was in Macbeth."

"Hey blame my Uncle Tony for messing with me." Defended Danny.

Jack smirked, "So Danny you play Video Games?" He asked.

Julie had evil eyes, "Jack we're working on our project, not playing games."

"Some other time." Danny promised.

Alex shook his head, "Come on we have to pick up Katie."

At Danny's questioning glare Julie answered, "Our sister."

"Yup she's in her last year of Middle School." Declared Jack, "I'm surprised she hasn't choked yet." He joked before Julie smacked the back of his head for that comment, "**HEY THAT'S ABUSE!**"

"No that's sibling fighting, I can show you abuse." Suggested Julie and Jack went pale.

"Shutting up now."

Danny smirked trying not to laugh.

Katie was a blonde girl with a Ponytail in a yellow shirt that was with a blonde boy wearing blue.

"About time!" She complained.

"Katie it's only a few seconds." The boy said.

"Oh shut it Franklin!"

He chuckled nervously before noticing Danny, "Who's this?"

"I'm Danny!" He held out his hand.

"He's my partner for Theatre Arts." Julie explained.

Katie had a weird look in her eyes, "But we need to do something today Julie."

"We do?" Julie had a look of confusion.

"You know we have to 'pack' for a friend!"

After a second realization dawned in Julie's eyes, "That was today?"

"Yes it is today." Confirmed Franklin.

Danny was a little lost on it but Julie looked at him, "Sorry Danny but can we continue the project tomorrow?"

He blinked in surprise, "Okay I have no problem with that."

Jack chuckled, "He got out of doing work of course he's happy."

_No it means I can make my meeting with Spider-Man!_

Then Julie wrote something down on a sheet of paper before giving it to Danny, "Here if anything comes up for tomorrow text me!"

She left with her siblings following her.

_… Did she just give me her number?_

Shaking that thought from his head he changed and flew to the roof with a while to spare before his ID card went off and he answered it so see Tony, "Hey how's it going Reaper?" He asked.

"I'm waiting on a rooftop because I've set up a meeting with Spider-Man."

"How did you do that?"

"I spoke with Parker his Photographer for the Bugle." Answered Reaper when he heard a Thwip sound and he turned to see a red and blue figure heading for the rooftop, "I have to go Tony."

"Wait-!" The call was disconnected and he put the ID card up right as Spider-Man landed on the roof.

"So you're the infamous Reaper." He said and Reaper swore that his voice was familiar.

"Yes and thank you for coming Spider-Man… I trust that Parker told you why I asked for this meeting?"

"Something to do with Mysterio."

"He's infiltrated this school looking for you." Reaper explained, "Nick Fury asked me to bring him in and I figured that since you know Mysterio more than I do than you would be a great help against him."

"… You fought him already didn't you?" Asked Spider-Man suddenly.

Reaper glared at him, "Look Spider-Man I just need help in locating him."

"Chillax Reap, he'll be easy to find!" Spider-Man said calmly.

"Reap?" Asked Reaper

"What? It's a good nickname."

"Okay Spidey we need to find him and I have a list of people, two out of the five have already been crossed off the list."

Spider-Man looked over the list as Reaper gave it to him, "These are the new additions to the school?"

"So you are a student." Spidey did a double take in shock, "You wouldn't have known that unless you go there and from your voice I would say you're fifteen… Maybe sixteen."

Spidey shook his head, "Anyways I think I know who it is."

Reaper looked at him in surprise, "Already? I've been at this for two days now."

"I have a sixth sense and it's been going off in Halt Stones class and it only happens when I'm in danger." He explained.

"You mean like a warning sense?" Asked Reaper.

"Something, like that." With that they took off towards the classroom.

Reaper teleported them inside the classroom, "So we're looking for anything that has a connection with him?"

"I already found his Fishbowl." Reaper turned to see the very same fish bowl being used as an aquarium.

"Okay this is ridiculous." Muttered Reaper, "But why a fishbowl?"

Spidey snorted, "You're asking the wrong web head." He replied, "I'm thinking that it got stuck the first time before he went to jail… How did he break out anyway?"

"Electro caused the power to go down in four super villain prisons."

"So it's my fault." Reaper gave Spider-Man a questioning look.

"How is it your fault?" He asked in confusion.

"One of my enemies causes a mass breakout… Everything is connected to me."

"You feel guilt easily don't you?" Asked Reaper.

Spider-Man didn't answer that but they kept looking until Reaper opened the closet to see nothing before he went to close it but he stopped.

"Hang on." He muttered.

"You got something?" Asked Spider-Man as he poked his head in the closet.

"If I'm right," Reaper reached forward and his hand went through the brick wall, "Yup! Another illusion!"

"Oh man if there's anything that Mysterio is at its illusions." Muttered Spider-Man as they stepped through to find a hidden compartment that had Mysterio's costume and equipment so Reaper took out his ID card and pressed a button.

"Tony!" His face appeared, "Spider-Man and I found out who Mysterio is posing as."

"Okay just give me a second to suit up-."

"Actually just call Nick Fury; I would love to see Mysterio's face when he's arrested without us having to fight him." With that he hung up before he approached one of the holocubes that Mysterio uses, "You know if he wasn't a super villain he would've made a lot of money selling these."

"I know ri- REAPER DON'T!" Shouted Spider-Man

"Huh?" The door slammed shut behind them after Reaper touched one of the holocubes and some sort of gas was seeping into the room.

They were out before Reaper could teleport them out.

**To Be Continued…**

** Aaaah Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will be looking forward to the next one if I get it typed tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Undercover Part 4

**Review Time**

** WordSmythe: Thank u 4 enjoying this story and I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations**

** Betsybugaboo: I know there aren't many fan fiction stories with them in it so I figured what the heck and went with them! They're a great series and should be brought back with new issues!**

** Jeanette9a: Excuse me? Clock?**

** Shugokage: Yeah but it only works if he focuses enough on it and most of the attacks are sudden so he wouldn't have time to focus and I'm also trying not to make him a major powerhouse compared to the others so that's one of the reasons.**

** Anyways here's the new chapter!**

_**Chapter 9: Undercover Part 4**_

Iron Man was in the school where Reapers ID card was on the floor, "Wasp you see anything?" He asked through his communicator.

"Sorry Tony I can't find Reaper anywhere." She replied, "Hank?"

"I have the ants scouring the city but it could take hours to find him." Ant Man said as he looked around for more clues.

Thor was currently above New York trying to find Reaper, "I have not seen him either friend Pym."

"Reaper where are you?" Muttered Iron Man.

(Scene Shift- Abandoned Warehouse)

Reaper groggily opened his eyes to see where he was, "What is it with villains and creepy rundown warehouses?" He asked aloud.

He heard a groan and he turned to see Spider-Man chained up to a chair, "What hit me?" He asked himself completely out of it.

"You tell me." Reaper muttered.

"I'll tell the both of you!" They turned their head to see Mysterio heading towards them, "It was my genius that defeated the two of you!"

"He's not very modest is he?" Asked Reaper.

"Not in the slightest."

"**SHUT UP!**" Roared Mysterio, "I can kill you two right now, I can find out Spider-Man's precious identity right now but I won't because I want to have fun before I do."

"For the last time I'm not gay!" Replied Reaper, "Just because you like that stuff doesn't mean I do." With that he tried to go intangible only to be electrocuted.

That was when he noticed the high tech collar.

"Okay this will send out the wrong picture." Muttered Reaper.

"That collar negates your intangibility Reaper; I had it for whenever I would fight Shadowcat of the X-Men but it will work for you as well." Mysterio explained.

Spider-Man was struggling against the chains, "Seriously Beck? I've been tied to chains countless times already so if it didn't work before what makes you think it'll work now?"

Mysterio laughed, "I'm going to humiliate you Spider-Man before I unmask you on live TV and as for Reaper since he has no secret identity."

_That you know of fag!_

"I can do this!" He punched Reaper right in the face, "And this." He then punched Reaper in the gut before pushing the chair over and slamming his head into the floor, "Not so tough now are you Avenger?"

"Mysterio you're motive is revenge against me, leave him alone!" Spider-Man called out as he struggled more against the chains.

"Why?" Mysterio continued to punch Reapers face, "This is fun!" He stopped when there were welts and cuts all over his face and blood was coming out of his mouth, "It's getting late insect so I'll be right back."

As he left Spider-Man called over to Reaper, "Can you move?"

Reaper weakly raised his head before he coughed out blood.

"Okay, that collar cancels out intangibility, but what about your other powers?" Asked Spider-Man as he tried to make the chair fall over.

Reaper focused and he teleported out of the chains but he fell over weakly from the beating, "Okay this is bad." He muttered.

"No kidding can you get over here and get me out so I can get us out of here?" Reaper took two steps and the collar went off with him giving out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"**REAPER!**" Shouted Spider-Man as Reaper fell unconscious, "Okay web head you've gotten out of bigger messes so now think of a way out of this one." That was when he noticed that his chair was wooden, "… I'm not complaining." He broke out of it easily with the chains still on.

He walked over to Reaper's unconscious form, "Come on buddy wake up!" He nudged him, "Okay Spidey you can do this." He looked around the warehouse before he saw bolt cutters so he made his way over there and after wrestling to get it in his fist he was out of the chains so he turned to see that Reaper was gone, "What the hell?!"

"_Surprised Spider-Man?_" Asked Mysterio, laughing through an intercom, "_It wouldn't be much of a challenge if both hostages got away so you're stuck here until I say so._"

Spider-Man looked around carefully before he ran out the door to see that the warehouse was part of a movie set, "Of course it is." He muttered.

"_ACTION!_" Immediately his Spider-Sense went off and he did a backflip avoiding butcher knives that flew out of nowhere.

"Geez a little off the top why don't ya?" Now a Velociraptor was heading right for him but with his Spider-Sense not going off he walked through it, "Come on Mysterio I know all your tricks by now."

"_Maybe you do, maybe you don't the clock is still ticking folks will Spider-Man find Reaper or will he fail and Reaper dies? Find out after a break!_"

Now Spider-Man's eyes widened under his mask before he turned to see a camera, "Wait we're on Live TV right now?!"

(Scene Shift- Avenger's Mansion)

Pepper saw the opening for Mysterio's plot so she took out a phone, "Tony there's a broadcast going on by Mysterio!"

"_Okay Pepper, Jarvis bring it up!_"

"_Indeed sir!_"

(Scene Shift- With Iron Man)

He scowled as he saw what was going on, "Okay Jarvis try to hack the frequency and find the broadcast!"

"_Trying sir, there's a strong firewall that's interfering!_" Jarvis remarked.

"Well try harder!" Scoffed Iron Man

(Scene Shift- With Spider-Man)

Spidey was crawling on the walls avoiding missiles now, "Geez Beck a little overkill maybe?"

_Come on I need to find Reaper and get him to a Hospital!_ He thought before a mechanical arm tried to grab him.

"Dude now you're copying off of Octavius!"

"_Hold still you pathetic insect!_" Sneered Mysterio as he missed yet again.

"It's Arachnid!" Taunted Spider-Man as he did a cartwheel before using his Spider-Sense to navigate around the place "I must say Mysterio until now you were doing well." With that he crashed through the window right where Mysterio was at the controls.

"How?!" He asked in shock.

"Sorry Beck trade secret!" With that he went to punch Mysterio but as he broke the fishbowl he found that it was another robot and his Spider-Sense was no longer going off as he headed for Reaper who was still out.

"Great the lunatic gets away." He muttered as he got the collar off Reaper, "Hey buddy you alright?" He was helping Reaper up as Iron Man busted through the ceiling.

He looked around before seeing the Mysterio robot and Spider-Man carrying Reaper, "I'm guessing that I'm late to the party?"

"Pretty much."

An hour later Reaper opened his eyes with difficulty to find himself in the medical center of Avenger's Mansion, "The hell?" He asked before he looked in the mirror to see that he was still in ghost form.

"You're awake!" Reaper turned his head to see Jane wrapping his arm up, "Thor called me after you were brought back you'll be fine in no time just no fighting over the next few days okay?"

Reaper chuckled, "I can't make any promises with how my luck is." He said before he withered under her glare, "Okay, okay I promise!"

After she left Reaper leaned back to see Spider-Man on the ceiling.

"**GAH!**" Reaper jumped, "Really man?!"

Spidey chuckled, "Sorry I had to make sure you were alright."

"By giving me a heart attack?" Asked Reaper shaking his head, "Thanks for everything… And sorry that I got us captured in the first place."

Spidey waved a hand, "It's no problem Reaper, sure Mysterio got away-."

"**HE WHAT?!**"

Spider-Man had his hands over his ears, "Ow… He wasn't really there, it was just a robot."

Reaper slunk back, "Oh great." He sighed in disappointment.

Spider-Man shrugged, "Well there's always next time okay?" Not waiting for an answer Spidey opened the window, "Well Reaper see you whenever!" With that he took off web swinging until he was out of sight.

"Complicated person isn't he?" Asked Tony entering the room and Reaper looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We offered him a place in the Avengers and he turned it down… He said something about having too much to deal with at the moment." Tony said, "But I have good news, Fury said that even though Mysterio is still at large he won't be back at the school so you don't have to go anymore." With that he chuckled, "Bet you're happy about that?"

Reaper smiled at first before he thought about something, "Actually Tony would you mind leaving for a few minutes?"

Tony looked surprised but he complied and after he left Reaper changed back to his human half and he took the piece of paper out of his wallet with Julie's number on it, "Hey Jarvis is there a phone in this room?" He asked after looking at the clock on the table.

9:05 PM

"_On the wall sir I can call one of the others to get it for you-._" Jarvis answered before Reaper cut him off.

"No thanks I want to do this myself." With that Reaper teleported to the phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Julie its Danny, you want to work on the project tomorrow at twelve?" He asked thankful that it was the weekend.

"_Sure thing Danny, I just got back from our friends, oh hang on, I'm talking to Danny guys… __**SHUT UP JACK!**_"

Reaper chuckled, "Okay so at the library?" He asked.

"_See you there!_"

With that he hung up and he got the Macbeth book out reading it some more, "You know this is actually a good play if you look at it!"

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: Party of Four Part 1

**Okay Review Time**

** Madiphan99: Why thank you!**

** Jeanette9a: Haha okay and yes to your question.**

** WordSmyth: HAHA! I knew someone was going to say that, thank you for that review!**

** FinlandNative: Actually nothing changed, because in the DP show Danny was always defeated easily whenever he was caught off guard which happened when he was gassed with Spider-Man, even the not so powerful villains can get lucky, but it was also to make sure that everyone knows that I won't be making him too powerful in this story… However I won't go as far as letting Balfroq the Leaper defeat him. He'll get Mysterio back though I promise.**

** Shugokage: Thank you and he will make a reappearance in a later chapter.**

** JustAnotherCreativeWriter: Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this!**

** Nightmaster000: Yes Dani will show up but not for quite a while, as for the pairing as I said in the first chapter, this will not be a DannyxValerie story. It might be Julie, it might not, there's no fun in telling you that! **

** Okay here's the Chapter!**

_**Chapter 10: Party of Four, Part 1**_

(Location: Unknown)

"So is it here?" Asked a shadow.

"Yes it was delivered by an important man boss."

"What will it do?"

"It will lead us to the one that we're being paid to take down." The figure held up a hologram projector and it went off showing a teenager, "The one known as Reaper!"

(Scene Shift- Front steps of Midtown High)

"So he dies in the end?" Asked Danny as he read over the play on Tuesday about four days after the Mysterio incident.

Julie nodded, "He got what was coming to him for what he did." She said, "But to be honest I feel sorry for him."

Danny raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because if the witches never appeared and talked to him than he would've been a good person." She said with a smile, "After all knowing your own future is bad right?"

As she said that Danny thought about the alternate future version of him, "… Sometimes." He said with a cracked voice knowing that if he never knew about that then he would be Dan by now.

"You okay?" She asked.

Now Danny forced a smile, "Yeah I thought I was going to sneeze for a second."

Julie didn't believe him but she didn't press him for answers, "Well we're done with the project early so what now?" She asked.

Danny thought for a bit, "Is there a Nasty Burger around here?"

She had a clueless expression, "A what?"

"It's a restaurant where I always went to back home and the Burgers are good despite the name of it." Danny explained with a chuckle.

"Did it ever get a lot of customers?" She asked curiously because this was a first of Danny talking about something from his past.

"Yup it was a regular hangout for teenagers until it was discovered that the hot sauce could explode."

Julie chuckled before she saw his serious face, "Oh you weren't kidding."

"Nope but even if it could explode it was still good!" With that they both laughed.

"Well if I see one then I'll give it a try."

Danny smiled at her; she and he became good friends over a school project so outside the Avengers he had two friends her and Peter Parker.

He got along with her siblings as well and he plays D.O.O.M with Jack without him knowing because he made a character that looked nothing like him but he was happy for the first time in three months.

"Maybe we can go to the School Football game tonight?" Suggested Danny.

Julie pretended to think about that, "You mean support the same guys that used you as a practice dummy for the last few days?"

"Okay maybe not… How about a trip to the Mall?" Suggested Danny, "If not that then I'm out of ideas."

She shrugged, "Why not?"

They walked to the mall in silence "Well… I can't think of anything to say." Danny said truthfully because the last few days they did nothing but talk about Macbeth for their school project.

"You like fantasy books?" She asked.

Danny chuckled, "I've never gave them a chance." He replied honestly, "When my parents were inventors it was pretty hard to read books with all the explosions." _And fighting ghosts so I've barely had time to do my homework._

That was one of the perks of being an Avenger; he had time and he had help with his work.

"Your parents are inventors?" She asked interested.

"Yeah but they were… Very eccentric."

"Were?" Danny got silent and Julie immediately got the message, "Sorry for bringing it up."

Danny forced a smile, "It's okay you didn't know, so what about your parents?"

She told him that her dad was working with Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic to make the super villain prison and now Danny was surprised that he was that smart.

"Wow, it must be pretty cool to have him working with heroes." He said with a grin.

"It's not really that impressive." Julie said and Danny gave her a weird look, "I mean come on there are a lot of Super Heroes in New York that it became a regular occurrence."

"True." Danny was quiet for a bit, "So who's your favorite?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You know your favorite hero?"

"What is it with you and heroes?" She asked with crossed arms but she also had an amused smile.

"Just trying to pass the time." Danny said truthfully.

"… The Human Torch." At Danny's look she went red, "… He's cute, what about yours?"

"Captain America!" Danny said without hesitation, "Because he was technically the world's first superhero!"

"Okay Dan we get it." Danny just flinched at that nickname.

"Julie." He said in a low voice which made Julie shiver.

"…Yes?"

"Please call me any other name but Dan, its personal."

Julie blinked but she let it go, "Okay sorry Danny."

The rest of the walk was very awkward.

A few minutes in the mall they were laughing again, "No way, your brother did that?"

Julie was laughing, "Yeah he regretted it later on when Katie got him back."

"So where are they anyways?"

She thought for a bit, "Oh you know going for a 'Power' Walk." She talked like there was an inside joke, "They asked me to go with them but I figured we could hang out since we always worked on the project."

Danny nodded, "Uncle Tony asked me to hang out with them at Bruce's but I declined as well." What he really means is that The Avengers left early last night to find the Hulk and try to convince him to come back, "They should be back home in a few minutes."

"So we both turned down our family to hang out." Julie had a smile, "So what-." Whatever she was going to say was cut off by screams as people were running by where they were.

"… Maybe it was a very scary movie?" Danny said weakly knowing that this was bad.

When Danny didn't hear an answer he turned to see Julie gone, "Okay maybe I should run with the crowd from now on." He said with his left eye twitching.

He looked around before running to the men's room to change forms.

When he got to the source of the commotion he saw four odd looking people but he recognized them from the SHIELDS Most Wanted Files.

"The Frightful Four!" Reaper snarled.

From left to right was The Wizard, a high tech genius that can defy gravity with his weapons, The Trapster who uses a giant glue gun for some odd reason, Thundra a woman who can match the Hulk blow for blow and a guy called Taskmaster.

"There's our target!" Cried out Wizard as he threw his anti-gravity discs which Reaper sliced in half.

"So I'm a target huh?" He asked amused, "Well I should have you know that the Avengers are surrounding this place as we speak!"

Taskmaster chuckled, "We have a friend that's keeping them busy on the other side of New York Reaper so it's just the five of us."

"Make that six!" Everyone turned to see a teenage girl in a red and black costume flying down, with what looked like a rainbow trail behind her, her face was covered by a red mask that ended on the ridge of her nose but Reaper thought she looked familiar, "It wouldn't be fair with four against one."

"Lightspeed?" Thundra growled, "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Trapster chuckled, "Remember the job, capture Reaper at all costs, we can deal with little sunshine there later."

Reaper held out his hands as his Scythe appeared, "Bring it!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay it was originally going to be the U-Foes but then I remembered that they appeared later on in the Avengers show so I did some digging on which four members of the Frightful Four that wouldn't appear and here you are!**


	11. Chapter 11: Party of Four Part 2

**Okay Review Time**

** Shugokage: It won't be for a while.**

** Mschriber67: Sorry for the confusion on that but at least you know now that she isn't an OC.**

** Nightmaster000: Truthfully I didn't plan that but it's a good idea (With all the silliness of the show taken out) so maybe I'll bring in Spidey's team much later but I figured with Coulson as the Principal that he would've had an easier time with Avenger duties.**

** Jeanett9a: Excuse me, who what is? But thanks for the picture it was AWESOME! For those of you that want to see it go to DeviantArt and type in Avenging Spirits Reaper!**

_**Chapter 11: Party of Four, Part 2**_

Hell was unleashed in the mall as civilians were still trying to get out and Reaper moved around dodging blasts from Trapster and the gravity discs that Wizard had. The girl Lightspeed was dealing with Thundra as she dodged a punch that broke off part of a support beam.

Taskmaster wasn't doing anything; he was watching Reaper making notes on his moves how he acted, _he is skilled in fighting but it's not enough._ He thought cynically.

"Okay who hired you bozos to kidnap me? Was it Mysterio after all those gay jokes I told him? Or maybe it was Electro who is probably pissed off at what happened two weeks ago?" Reaper moved as Trapster nearly hit him with his gun, "Man you really stink, its Paste-Pot-Pete right?"

"**IT'S TRAPSTER!**" He shouted as he began to fire more wildly missing more often and keeping the Wizard busy trying to not get hit.

Meanwhile Lightspeed flew around Thundra at high speeds, "Hold still!" Thundra snarled "I'm going to kill you and your team isn't around to stop me!"

"I don't need them to beat you Thundra, because as it turns out many things can happen when you break the sound barrier!" As Lightspeed said that there was a loud pop around Thundra held her ears in pain as blood leaked out a bit before Lightspeed tackled her at her top speed sending Thundra through a wall knocking her out effectively, "And I can be strong at high speeds."

Wizard noticed that Thundra was down so he went to move when Trapster cried out, "He vanished!"

Narrowing his eyes Wizard looked around for any sign of Reaper he smirked, "Looks like the Avenger is a coward."

"Oh, is that right?" There was a slashing noise and the machine on Trapster's back was sliced open spilling glue all over him keeping him in place, "You call it cowardice, I call it strategy."

Wizard went to attack him but Lightspeed gave him a right hook at a pretty high speed taking him out.

"Nice." Complimented Reaper

"Thanks,-**LOOK OUT!**" Lightspeed cried out as Taskmaster came in kicking Reaper in the chest.

"I've seen enough."

Reaper narrowed his red eyes, "Oh, so now you want to fight?" Reaper lunged at him but Taskmaster moved out of the way quickly and brought his elbow down onto Reapers back knocking him into the ground so Reaper went to kick his feet out from under him but Taskmaster did a backflip, "How are you doing that?!"

"Photographic Memory so I know all your moves, fight me once and I can match you." He said and now Reaper realized why he was listed under most dangerous… Hell he was never captured in the first place.

Lightspeed came to hit him but he leaned back and brought his fist into her stomach knocking her back.

"You aren't a part of this girl; I fought you and your team years ago so you know that you can't win."

He turned to move as Reaper came in with his scythe, "Hold still!"

He pulled out a gun and fired so Reaper turned intangible letting the bullet hit the wall, "Ah, I love a challenge." With that Taskmaster brought out his katana and charged at Reaper, "Let's see what you got Reaper!"

Reaper deflected his attacks but each one was getting closer so he knew that Taskmaster was going to hit him eventually and Lightspeed came in for another hit so he grabbed Reaper's scythe and threw him into her knocking them both into the ground skidding away from him.

"Sorry." Apologized Reaper, before he grabbed her and phased through the floor as the katana stabbed the ground, he reappeared behind him blasting him with an ecto blast actually hitting him.

"Thanks." Lightspeed flew forward actually tackling him while he was disoriented and Reaper phased through the floor and came out punching Taskmaster in the jaw making him land on his back.

Taskmaster got up rubbing his jaw, "You kids today are full of surprises." Then he reached into his bag of tricks and pulled out what looked like a mechanical Taser that Reaper recognized immediately, "I was told that this can take away your powers Reaper."

"A Taser?" Asked Lightspeed with a raised eyebrow but Taskmaster shot forward jabbing Reaper with it and after a very painful shock he was electrocuted and blasted back into a clothing store before the two rings allowed him to turn back, "Reaper are you okay?!"

Danny shook his head and he turned to realize that the store camera wasn't facing his direction so he was lucky but he knew that they would see his identity soon so he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a fedora hat along with an overcoat and put them on leaving money on the counter.

"Sorry I took so long." Lightspeed stared at his bizarre appearance, "I have a secret identity when my powers are gone that makes me change forms so I need something to keep it hidden."

She understood that but Taskmaster was heading right for them, "A girl from a joke of a team and a powerless Avenger, this will be the easiest fight ever." He went to charge forward when a red Billy Club came out of nowhere and smacked him back causing everyone to turn to the newest arrival.

He wore a red devil costume with two D's on his chest, "Don't be so sure." He said gruffly.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12: Party of Four Part 3

** Sorry I took so long, I couldn't get on yesterday because my mom didn't want me on any electronics at all when all I did was play Skyrim and AC Revelations the other day (Which I probably should've seen coming.) So here you go!**

**Review Time**

** Fantasy-Maria31: Yup Daredevil! I figured he would make a good appearance!**

** Shugokage: That was the Plasmius Maximus though.**

** ChopSuzi: Apparently it is because I can't read a story without finding a pairing in it to be honest and everyone back home is bothering me about it in my other stories so I chose one before I started the story. Also Lightspeed isn't really a speedster; she just controls Velocity like how her siblings can control Density, Gravity and Energy so there you go. Hope you enjoy this story now!**

** Madiphan99: Why thank you for that and I hope this chapter is also enjoyable.**

** Jeanette9a: Yeah I could've done better on her intro but I was getting tired as I typed that chapter and I wanted it done, I might redo it later but right now it's staying the way it is.**

_**Chapter 11: Party of Four, Part 3**_

Matt Murdock was walking through the mall using his walking stick to move around since there were so many people around him. He was there because he was running out of food at his house and since he can't go to a Grocery Store without a criminal trying to rob it he decided to come to the mall thinking that nothing bad would happen.

Five minutes later he was proven wrong as his ears picked up people screaming so with a sigh he made it to a discreet part of the mall and changed into his Daredevil costume.

When he got to the commotion he hid in the shadows as he heard six heartbeats, three of them were slow so that meant they were knocked out and he recognized them as Thundra, Trapster and Wizard.

_Maybe I'm not needed._ He thought as he heard the other three heartbeats, he recognized Taskmaster (Although his was a little off) and Lightspeed since he fought the first one and the Power Pack helped him out of a tight spot three years ago but the last one was new, and it was the slowest heartbeat he's ever heard, almost like he was dead yet alive.

"How are you doing that?!" Asked the new voice, there was a slight echo to it.

Taskmaster chuckled, "Photographic Memory so I know all your moves, fight me once and I can match you." Daredevil narrowed his eyes before he heard a whistling noise and Lightspeed came in only to be punched in the stomach and she was knocked back.

"You aren't a part of this girl; I fought you and your team years ago so you know that you can't win."

He turned to move as the other guy came in with a scythe, "Hold still!"

He pulled out a gun and fired but the bullet somehow went through him hit the wall, "Ah, I love a challenge." With that Taskmaster brought out his katana and charged at the guy, "Let's see what you got Reaper!"

Now Daredevil was interested. _So this is Reaper._ He's heard many stories about Reaper before the Avengers formed but he wasn't sure if they were true or not.

Reaper kept deflecting his attacks but each one was getting closer so he and Daredevil knew that Taskmaster was going to hit him eventually and Lightspeed came in for another hit so he grabbed Reaper's scythe and threw him into her knocking them both into the ground skidding away from him.

"Sorry." Apologized Reaper, before he grabbed her and went through the floor as the katana stabbed the ground, he reappeared behind him blasting him with an energy blast actually hitting him.

"Thanks." Lightspeed flew forward actually tackling him while he was disoriented and Reaper went through the floor again and came out punching Taskmaster in the jaw making him land on his back.

Taskmaster got up rubbing his jaw, "You kids today are full of surprises." Then he reached into his bag of tricks and pulled something out, "I was told that this can take away your powers Reaper."

"A Taser?" Asked Lightspeed in confusion and Daredevil was the same but Taskmaster shot forward jabbing Reaper with it and after a very painful shock he was electrocuted and blasted back into a clothing store, "Reaper are you okay?!" Shouted Lightspeed who was about to check on him but she kept having to move out of Taskmaster's way.

Now Reaper's heartbeat was different, it was a normal rate heartbeat that started to beat quickly in fear.

_Two different heartbeats… This kid would be impossible for me to track if I didn't hear this one._

"Sorry I took so long." Reaper's voice was a little different as well, "I have a secret identity when my powers are gone that makes me change forms so I need something to keep it hidden." He said to Lightspeed and Daredevil guessed that it was due to the shift in weight that he hid his identity in something.

Then he sensed that Taskmaster was heading right for them, "A girl from a joke of a team and a powerless Avenger, this will be the easiest fight ever." He went to charge forward and he decided that he was done sitting on the sidelines so he threw one of his red Billy Clubs and smacked him back causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Don't be so sure!" He said gruffly as he stepped forward, "What's your stake in this Taskmaster?"

Taskmaster was wary which confused Reaper, "Daredevil? We're not in Hell's Kitchen so what are you doing here?"

Daredevil allowed him a smirk, "Sorry trade secret." With that he ran forward pulling on his remaining Billy Club allowing the wire in it to come out and he ducked a punch that Taskmaster threw and wrapped that hand up allowing him to come in with a kick to his jaw before he elbowed Taskmaster in the ribs and then he went to punch him but Taskmaster moved and head-butted him causing Daredevil to shake his head as his senses were a little off from it before he moved back to dodge another hit.

Reaper got up and looked around before picking up the Billy Club that Daredevil threw before he charged forward, "Just because I don't have my powers, doesn't mean I can't fight!" He swung it but Taskmaster caught it and kicked him in the gut before he brought the Billy Club to his face smacking him back.

Lightspeed rushed over to him and got him out of the way before Taskmaster could do any more damage, "Keep him away from the fight Lightspeed!" Ordered Daredevil, "He just made it worse!"

Reaper got up, "But I can help!"

"**NO!** You've helped enough!" Daredevil called out and did a backflip moving out of the way as Taskmaster started to fire bullets at him.

Reaper glared at the ground feeling useless, "How the hell did Taskmaster get the Plasmius Maximus?" He muttered as he eyed it on Taskmaster's belt.

Lightspeed gave him a confused look, "Excuse me?" She asked.

"That Taser belongs to someone that I know but it's designed to shut my powers down for an extended period of time the most was six hours but that doesn't explain how he got it… Or how he knew it would work on me." He muttered before sighing in anger, "I hate feeling useless!"

"Hey Daredevil's got this, he's a veteran hero that's fought this guy before." Lightspeed said with a smile, "He knows how to beat him."

Reaper looked at the fight before he realized something, "Know how to beat him… **OF COURSE!**" He took off running, "Help Daredevil, keep him busy because I have an idea!"

Feeling confused Lightspeed rushed to the fight, "I told you to keep Reaper back!" He said as he dodged a katana strike.

"He's away from the fight and he says that he has an idea but I don't know what he has planned." She replied before she pulled him out of the way with her speed, "Plus with Taskmaster it's best to fight with someone, you and I both know that."

(Scene Shift- With Reaper)

He moved his way around the mall looking for a certain room before he found it, the security room where the cameras were so he kicked the door down and looked around until he found the right switch so he pressed it as well as the intercom.

(Scene Shift- With DD, LS & TM)

Taskmaster was moving to deal a lethal blow when all of a sudden the lights went out and Daredevil jumped back.

"**THE HELL?!**" Shouted Taskmaster as he got up before Reaper's voice was on the intercom.

"_Can't copy what you can't see, right Taskmaster?_" He taunted and Daredevil was smirking because he knows how to use this to his advantage.

"I still have a photographic memory of this place Reaper, so nice try but I know where everything is!" He moved forward before Lightspeed came in and knocked his feet.

"But you don't know where we are." She said before Daredevil came in and kicked him back into the fountain where he was getting soaked.

"Give it up Taskmaster." Daredevil grabbed him by the front of his costume, "You lost."

"Oh I would if I was here Daredevil." Daredevil raised an eyebrow before he ripped the mask off to show a TV screen with Taskmaster in it, "Oh so close but you were fighting a robot." He taunted.

"_**SAY WHAT?!**__ How the hell does a robot do what he did?!_" Reaper said through the intercom because this was the second time a criminal escaped from him that was a robot.

Then a timer began on the screen counting down from five so Lightspeed flew in and got Daredevil out of the blast radius as it completely destroyed the fountain and the lights came back on with Reaper walking out a minute later.

"Well that stinks." He muttered before he looked at the rest of the Frightful Four, "But three out of four isn't so bad." He admitted before he saw Daredevil looking at him, "I know, you didn't want any help."

Daredevil smiled, "Actually turning off the lights was a good idea and a good strategy against Taskmaster but couldn't you have gone invisible before he took your powers away?" He heard rumors about his powers and they were proven true as Reaper did a face palm.

"Okay now I feel like an idiot." With that they heard Police Sirens, "I need to get out of here because there's no way they'll believe that I'm Reaper and I rather not be accused of this." He turned to say something else only to see Daredevil gone.

As Reaper looked around Lightspeed chuckled, "I can get you out of here." With that she grabbed his arms and took off flying through the sky.

Reaper gave a shout of surprise as she did that.

"Come on, it's not like you haven't flown before." She teased.

"Yeah but usually I'm the one flying so this is new!" _So this is how Sam and Tucker felt when I took them flying._ He thought with a pang of remorse.

She shrugged as she continued flying, "Well, you're the one who didn't want the cops finding out who you are and you lost your powers so I figured I could help you out."

"… Thank you." He said as he looked down surprised from how fast they were going, "Where are the other Pack members?" He asked, "Because I've heard that you're on a team."

"They're dealing with a Snark on the docks." She said truthfully.

"A what?"

"Space lizard called a Snark." She explained, "What about the Avengers?"

"They left yesterday to look for the Hulk to talk to him so I opted to stay behind and patrol the city." Then his ID card went off so Reaper moved carefully and fished it out without falling, "Hello?"

"_Reaper where were you when Arnold Zola was attacking Liberty Island?!_" Iron Man asked in anger.

Reaper rolled his eyes, "Well hello to you to Iron Man and to answer your question the Frightful Four attacked the Mall and I was wondering where you guys were when Lightspeed and Daredevil helped me out."

"_The Frightful Four?_" He sounded surprised, "_Since you answered the call I take it they're locked up now?_"

"Well Pitiable One now, three have been captured while Taskmaster escaped." Reaper joked, "But Taskmaster zapped me with a weapon that took away my powers so I'm getting a lift back to the Mansion."

"_Okay but when you get here you'll meet our new Teammate._" That caught Reaper's attention.

"New Teammate?! I thought you guys were looking for Hulk, not replacing him!" Then he thought for a moment, "Who is the new Teammate?"

"_Captain America._" Okay now Reaper had to be sure he heard that right and Lightspeed gave a gasp of shock as she heard that.

"Okay Iron Man are you messing with me?" He asked in shock.

"_Nope and I'm showing him the pictures from the time you lost Poker with me._" He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"**DON'T YOU DARE STARK! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT!**" He shouted his face going red in embarrassment, "**BAD ENOUGH THAT WE MADE A BET BUT THAT WAS TOO MUCH!**"

"_Jeez Reaper I'm kidding about that pictures._" He sounded disappointed before he changed to serious, "_But there were two intruders in the Mansion, one of them was Zemo who tried to kill Captain America but the other one was a man in a black cat suit that saved him before disappearing._"

"So what you're saying is that your Mansion security was hacked by a super villain and a guy in a cat suit?" Reaper put emphasis on the word suit, "You sure this wasn't one of those suits that you have in the mansion for your fun nights?"

"_… No it isn't._" He said, "_Okay since you said that I'm going to show Cap those pictures._"

"**STARK!**" But Iron Man hung up already.

Lightspeed let out a chuckle and since Reaper couldn't turn around he couldn't glare at her, "Do I want to know about these pictures?"

"… No not really." He replied as the Mansion came into view, "Thanks for the lift Lightspeed, hopefully if we fight together again I won't lose my powers."

She nodded and took off flying and Reaper rushed into the house to see Tony drinking with a man who was unmistakably Captain America since he wore the costume, "About time you're home!" Tony said with a grin, "By the way what's with your fashion sense?"

"I had to hide my identity somehow." Retorted Danny before he looked at Captain America, "It's an honor to meet you!" He said trying not to embarrass himself in front of his major hero.

Captain America smiled, "Thanks, Reaper is it?" He asked because after he asked about the guy in the black cat suit Tony told him about the Reaper, "But one question. Why did you wear a Chicken Suit?"

Danny turned his gaze from Captain America to look at Tony Stark who was trying not to bust a gut, "**YOU LITTLE-!**" He lunged at Tony.

(Scene Shift- Amity Park City Hall)

Vlad Masters was watching a video that he had sent one of his scouts to record showing the fight between the Frightful Four, Reaper, Lightspeed and Daredevil, "Well there you are my little badger." He said with an evil smirk, "Maybe I should send an old friend to visit you."

(Scene Shift- Avengers Mansion)

Tony was lucky that Thor was there to pull Reaper off so now he went to his room to get his work done when his phone rang, "Hello?" He asked.

"_Hey where did you go?_" It was Julie, "_I thought you were right behind me at the mall!_"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Sorry I got carried off by the crowd and uncle Tony called telling me to head home after I tried to look for you!"

"_Okay sorry about that._" She said sheepishly, "_So do you know what happened?_"

"About the Frightful Four?" Asked Danny, "Yeah it was on the News." Then he thought he heard something on her end, "Why is there a loud whistling noise?"

"_No reason._"

(Scene Shift- With Julie)

Lightspeed was on the phone, "No reason." She said as she got to her house and her costume disappeared to show Julie, "Anyways I have to go so talk to you later?"

"_Okay later Julie!_" With that they hung up.

She was happy that he didn't think she abandoned him there but how was she going to become Lightspeed if she was with him?

"Now I feel bad." She muttered knowing how hard it was to keep the secret of her and her sibling's powers a secret from her parents now she has to do that with a friend.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay hope you like it and sorry for the wait I had to stop a lot of times to think this one through!**


	13. Chapter 13: Modern Times

**Review Time**

** JustAnotherCreativeWriter: Thank you for that and here's the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 13: Modern Times**_

Danny was playing D.O.O.M in his room, "Come on Density the key is straight ahead!" He said as he dodged another blast from a troll.

"On it Spirit!" Density said as he blasted a giant spider guarding the scroll, "Man that's three keys down!"

Danny smiled because he was enjoying playing the game with Jack, though he was asked why he chose Spirit and Danny countered with why he chose Density.

They would've continued but Density was told to get off on his side so Danny shut his computer down before looking at the time to see that it was seven in the morning.

Yawning he walked out of his room to see Captain America, or rather Steve reading a Newspaper while Thor was eating.

"Morning, friend Reaper!" Greeted Thor as he ate some kind of steak on a bone.

Danny grunted in reply before he got a cup of coffee and Steve raised an eyebrow, "I take it you're not a morning person Reaper?" He asked in amusement.

Again Danny grunted, "I just finished playing D.O.O.M with Jack."

Steve looked confused as Danny sipped his coffee not getting what he meant.

"So where are the others?" He asked as he took another sip.

"Tony said that he was in a meeting and to ask you to show me around." Steve said and Danny choked on his coffee for a moment.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

Steve shrugged, "Well he's busy in a meeting and Hank is with him, Wasp said something about going for a patrol and Thor's going with her."

Danny's eye twitched before he brought his head onto the table with a loud thud.

Normally he would've been glad to show Captain America around but he pulled an all-nighter playing D.O.O.M so he was dead tired it you'll excuse the pun. But with no way out of it he agreed, "Okay, so where to first?"

Steve shrugged so after putting on a trench coat to hide his costume and shield they started to walk through the streets as he looked around, "Everything's changed." He said after a while.

Danny was silent.

"I still can't believe it even after everything that's happened." He looked through a store window, "I just wonder what will happen now."

"All will be revealed in time." Danny said before frowning, "Oh great, now I'm sounding like Clockwork!"

"Who?"

"A very old friend who literally knows everything." Danny explained, "But it doesn't matter if the world changed, what matters is what you chose to do with those changes."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You seem older than you appear." He complimented.

"Yeah? Well I grew up fast." Danny said bitterly, "Anyways what will we do in New York City? The Mall is being repaired after the Frightful Four attacked so that's out, and I'm pretty sure that going to my school will be boring for you."

"I have a suggestion."

Five minutes later they were in a Boxing Gym and Steve was busy abusing a punching bag with his hands wrapped up, "Man, you really needed to work off some steam." Commented Danny as he watched Steve ripped open yet another Punching Bag making that his fourth one and he hung another.

"Hey I've been asleep for over sixty years and I woke up yesterday so I need the exercise." He started to punch the bag.

Danny was drinking a cola that he bought when he received a text message from Peter.

_Peter: What's up?  
_ _Danny: O nothing, just watching my cuz abuse Punching Bag. I swear he's ripped four of them already.  
_ _Peter: You have a Cuz?  
_ _Danny: Yeah he moved to NY and now I'm hanging with him… How bout u?  
_ _Peter: Jameson's gone on another anti-spider campaign D:.  
_ _Danny: What is with him and Spider-Man anyway?  
_ _Peter: Who knows, maybe a spider bit him when he was a kid and he never let it go.  
_ _Danny: O.o That would explain a few things… Is it tru that he has a Hitler mustache?  
_ _Peter: Sadly yes.  
_ _Danny: Man that guy sounds like a creep.  
_ _Peter: Lol okay I have to go, nice talking to you._

Danny put the phone up and looked to see that Steve ripped three more since he's been texting, "Okay I think that's enough punching bags for today." To be honest he was getting a little worried.

Steve panted, "I just need to get my mind off of things." He said finally.

"Captain America." They turned to see Nick Fury, "So it's true." He stuck out a hand and Steve shook it hesitantly.

"Uh, do I know you?" He asked hesitantly especially with Danny giving the man the stink eye.

"No, my name's Nick and I am the director of a peace keeping organization, I would like you to come with me, I've been saving something for you." Then he looked at Danny, "You can come to Reaper."

As they walked forward Danny looked at Steve, "What would Nick have been saving for you?"

"We'll find out son." He said and Danny almost flinched at being called son but he knew it's what Steve called everyone younger than him back in his day.

In no time they were outside a Barber Shop, "So Nick you took us here to get us a haircut?" Joked Danny.

Fury chuckled, "Why don't you step in and find out." He offered as he sat down, "Both of you grab a seat."

"I think my hair's already regulation length." Steve said with narrowed eyes before the barber pressed a button and the chair Fury was sitting in went down.

"Okay I didn't see that coming." Deadpanned Danny as he and Steve sat down in two other chairs and in a moment they went underground, "And here I thought that it was just the super villains that had secret bases."

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" Asked Steve in a no nonsense tone.

Nick Fury smirked as he opened a door and Steve looked inside only for his eyes to widen in amazement so Danny looked in, "My dad passed this down to me, he said that it belonged to you."

Danny stared in amazement because it was the Motorcycle that Captain America road into battles during World War II.

"My motorcycle." He rubbed it to make sure it was real, "But how?"

"My father's name was Sgt. Jack Fury, you saved his life in the war, I grew up hearing all the stories." Nick Fury explained, "He idolized you and so did I."

That was when Steve realized something, "Nick Fury, I didn't realize you were that Fury."

Danny couldn't believe that Nick was actually being nice, but then again Cap saved his father's life and Danny himself would've repaid Cap if he did that for his dad.

"Anything Captain America needs, SHIELD will provide for you." He stuck his hand out and Steve shook it.

"So what Iron Man said about you, can I trust you?" He asked.

"When it counts, absolutely." He said with a smile before looking at Danny, "And I would like to speak to Reaper alone if you would Captain, it involves something personal for him."

Steve nodded respectfully and left before Danny looked at Fury, "What do you want?"

He pointed at a table and Danny turned to do a double take as he saw all the Ghost Hunting Weapons that his parents made were there.

"How?"

"The GIW was trying to break into your family weapons vault but SHIELD beat them to it and since you're a Fenton these belong to you." Fury explained, "We also destroyed the Ghost Portal so the GIW wouldn't use it and got the plans right here." He handed it into Danny's hand, "Whenever you're ready Danny you can build it."

"So wait you're just giving me the Ghost Weapons?" Asked Danny.

"They were created by your parents so it's only natural that you get them back." Fury nodded, "SHIELD is still trying to get evidence of your innocence but Vlad Masters is a tricky man to take down."

Danny felt a twinge of anger at hearing his name but he calmed himself down.

"As far as we know he doesn't know where you are but that can change at any moment." Fury explained, "You do realize that the Avengers are going to find out about your past eventually right?"

Danny swallowed nervously, "I'll tell them when I know that I can trust them, I might be a teammate of theirs but if I tell them now I don't know what would happen." Then he thought of something, "What about the GIW?"

"They haven't made the connection between Phantom and Reaper." Fury smirked as he said that, "However Master's hired them to do a full scale manhunt for you so until we get the evidence Reaper you need to be careful."

Danny nodded, "Okay but one question… How do I get these home?"

Fury gave him a briefcase so Danny took apart most of the inventions and put them in there but he kept the Thermos out for old times when he walked out to see Steve looking at his Motorcycle, "What took so long?" He asked as Danny stepped out.

"He gave me the items that belonged to my parents." Danny said with a smile, "I thought they were gone."

Before anymore could be said their ID cards went off, "Avengers Assemble!" It was Hank's voice and the coordinates was at Stark Industries and Steve looked at Danny as he pulled his mask on.

"Race you there?" He got on his motorcycle as it sped off so Danny smirked as he changed forms and followed after him.

After a while they could see Iron Man and Giant Man fighting some kind of purple guy, "Okay if that's the Purple Man then he got an upgrade." He joked as he saw the guy get bigger than Giant Man, "And I'm pretty sure I've seen a fight like this in a Godzilla movie."

"Good bye Tony!" He shot a red laser out of his eyes but Captain America dove off his Motorcycle with his Shield out deflecting the shot.

"I don't know who you are pal but this is over!" He said.

Reaper drew out his scythe, "So either you give up quietly so we can talk this out or we will take you down hard."

He shot two beams out of each hand one at Cap and one at Reaper.

Cap deflected the one shot at him with his Adamantium Shield while Reaper used Pariah's Scythe to cut through the energy, "I guess that answers that question." Muttered Reaper when Iron Man grabbed the guy and Reaper realized that he was in his Hulkbuster Armor with one arm missing.

"Cap! Iron Man! Reaper! Stop fighting!" Hank ran up to them, "We can talk this-!" He was interrupted as the guy shot out sound waves against his will but he was in pain.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Asked Reaper as his question fell deaf to their ears.

"Something's not right." Hank muttered.

Reaper rolled his eyes, "No really? Iron Man is holding a naked purple guy made completely out of what looks like Ionic Energy and you say that something's not right?!" He asked sarcastically.

"_Warning! Energy Flux detected!_" Jarvis cried out.

"Simon your energy, it's destabilizing!" As Iron Man said that Reaper's thoughts went to Dani's about when she nearly destabilized, "Whatever you did to become this, it's tearing you apart!"

Simon broke free and threw Iron Man at the Avengers so Hank grew and caught him.

Iron Man shook his head, "Simon's Ionic Field is unstable, I think he's going into critical, Hank we've got to save him!"

"I don't know if we can." Admitted Hank, "Look at the Ions, he's too far-."

Iron Man interrupted him, "Hank please!"

Hank thought about it, "Okay, we need something to contain the energy, to stabilize it."

"Got it!" With that Iron Man grabbed him and flew to Stark Industries so Reaper flew after him while Cap looked at Hank.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"No! This is all I have left, this power!" Simon broke out of Tony's grip as he got closer to the Arc Reactor destroying the armor but as he went to punch Tony and kill him Reaper teleported in front of him.

"**YOU IDIOT LISTEN!**" He shouted causing Simon to stop, "Tony is trying to save your life and you're trying to kill him, I don't know what this is about-."

"**HE'S DESTROYING THE COMPANY THAT I WORKED HARD TO BUILD**!" He shouted.

"**NO HE'S SAVING IT!**" Reaper countered, "It was going underground and Tony wanted to work some designs with you!" As he said that the other Avengers showed up, "It was the only thing he could do to save your company; he wanted to work with you, to save what you built, not destroy it."

Simon was in stunned silence as Reaper said that.

"**NOW GET YOUR IONIC ASS IN THE ARC REACTOR BEFORE YOU DIE!**" He tried to push Simon in there but as he did Simon screamed as he dissolved into thin air.

They went back to Avengers Mansion without a word except for Tony and Reaper who stayed at the Arc Reactor, "I just wanted to save him." He said silently.

Reaper put a hand on his shoulder, "I know… But Tony we can't save everyone."

"And how would you know?!" Tony stormed off leaving Reaper.

Reaper looked towards Tony's retreating figure, "Because I lost everyone I cared about." He whispered before he followed him.

After they left Simon's Ionic Energy appeared again and he looked around, "W-what's happening to me? Am-am I alive?" He asked uncertainly.

"Indeed you are." He turned to see Amora walking towards him with Executioner and Zemo, "As long as my magic allows it." She put her hands on her hips, "I brought you back; I've given you life in exchange for one simple task. Destroy the Avengers."

(Scene Shift- Avenger's Mansion)

Danny opened the briefcase to look at all the weapons when he saw an envelope on the top so he opened it and he nearly cried when he saw the picture in it.

It was one that he took with his parents, sister, Sam and Tucker in front of their house. Since he was on the run he had no time to go get any photo's to remember his family.

"Thank you Nick Fury." He said and a tear slid down his face as he hugged the photo.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I hope that the ending didn't make Danny to OCC but I figured it would be good of Fury to actually do something good in this episode for Danny since he gave Cap back his Motorcycle. And I kept it only with Reaper because I didn't want to type the whole episode this time so if you want to know more about Simon watch Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episode 10 Everything is Wonderful!**


	14. Chapter 14: Panthers Quest Part 1

**Review Time**

** Nachturia: Thank you for that and I hope you will keep on enjoying this story!**

** Jeanette9a: Yup and again thank you!**

** Madiphan99: I will because if I don't then it wouldn't be a DP crossover right?**

** Shugokage: It's no problem and thank you for reading this story!**

_**Chapter 13: Panther's Quest Part 1**_

The Avengers were watching a video of the fight between Captain America and Baron Zemo inside the mansion last week, "Sorry Cap but you're taking quite a beating." Reaper said amused at the fight.

Then it showed Zemo about to kill Cap when his Shield came out of nowhere and deflected the killing strike and the camera turned to show a guy in a black cat suit jumping away, "That's him!" Cap said.

"Wait, what am I looking for again? A giant cat?" Asked Wasp as she looked at the video.

Reaper shrugged, "Apparently." _This is not how I wanted to spend my weekend._ He thought as he yawned, "The question is how he and Zemo got into the Mansion in the first place."

"It was a man." Cap said, "Can the projectionist make this brighter?"

The other Avengers looked at each other before Iron Man spoke up, "Uh… Sure, Jarvis run a full spectrum analysis, will you?" As it zoomed in he spoke up again, "And make it brighter."

As it showed the figure and the costume Reaper nodded, "Well you have to admit for a cat suit he does a good impression of a ninja." He said knowing that breaking in here was no easy feat.

The suit was giving off weird waves of energy, "Look at that, whatever he's wearing it's absorbing to all energy spectrums." Hank said impressed, "And what he did to Jarvis, the person still doesn't register to there being more than one person there."

Iron Man sighed, "All right fine, I'll admit that whoever this intruder is he's got some okay technology."

Reaper coughed to hide some laughter and Iron Man gave him a small glare but Cap spoke up, "All I know is this man in black saved my life; he's an ally not an enemy."

"_Intruder alert!_" Cried out Jarvis and every Avenger with the exception of Thor who was somewhere else at the moment took off to see the cat ninja on the gate.

"So he's not an Avenger." Cap asked as the ninja ran at them.

"Definitely not!" Iron Man said as they moved.

But his claws sliced through Iron Man's front armor which surprised him so Reaper took off with his scythe out but the ninja flipped over him twisting his arm and kicking Reaper away like a bothersome fly.

"_Shield generators offline._" Jarvis said as Iron Man tried to get up.

Wasp flew in as the ninja pulled out some purple looking stones that glowed and shot her stingers at him, "Think you're fast? Dodge these!" Then she realized they weren't doing anything, "What happened?"

Hank was on an ant as she asked that, "Well he didn't dodge them, I did mention that his suit seemed to be absorbent to- **WATCH OUT!**" He and Wasp moved out of the way as the purple stones nearly hit them.

Cap tackled him but the guy did a backflip landing on his feet, "I guess that cats do land on their feet." Joked Reaper.

"Seriously what is it with you making puns these days? When we met you just wanted to hurt the bad guys?" Asked Iron Man as he got up.

"It's called Witty Banter." Scoffed Reaper but he was wondering why he was doing that as well.

Cap threw his shield but the ninja pulled a Matrix move bending backwards as the shield flew past him, hit the wall and came back to Cap who caught it.

Then the ninja realized that ants were crawling all over him and Reaper shuddered, "Geez, Wasp, remind me not to make an enemy of Hank." He really didn't want ants crawling all over him.

"Noted." She said.

"Now are you ready to talk about this?" Asked Hank but the Ninja just pressed something on his suit and a sonic vibration went out causing the ants to get knocked off.

Reaper covered his ears, "So you want sonic vibrations huh?" He drew a big breath and everyone covered their ears except for Cap who didn't know what was going on until he let out a wail of pure death at the ninja knocking him back into the wall.

Hank was surprised about something else, "That sound, its Vibranium!"

Wasp flew in, "You know what? I've had just about enough of super tech cat ninja guy!" She shot her stingers at him but the ninja crawled up a wall so Hank went giant and tried to grab him.

The Ninja jumped and ran down Hanks arm and kicked him in the collarbone before he punched a muscle on his arm and ended with a kick to the underarm and his knee causing Hank to fall down.

_Did he just hit Hank in his vulnerable pressure points?_ Thought Reaper in shock as he readied his scythe but Iron Man had a rocket pointed to the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it!" He ordered and the ninja guy looked at everyone around him.

"Enough!" He said as he put his hands behind his back.

"What's your game mister?" Asked Cap with narrowed eyes, "You saved my life, and then attack us and now you think we're going to believe that we're going to surrender?"

"I am not surrendering Captain, I have simply seen enough." He said calmly and Reaper couldn't help but be impressed at how calm he seemed to be from everything that has happened, "I wanted to assess your abilities first hand." With that he pulled off his mask to show the face of a young African American adult, "I am T'challa."

Hank's eyes widened, "The Prince of Wakanda?" Now Reaper was surprised.

"Prince?!"

"But what are you doing here?" Asked Hank as though Reaper didn't interrupt.

"… I need your help."

Reaper let his scythe disappear, "Well excuse me your majesty, but you have a weird way of asking for help." He muttered.

In a minute they were all back in the meeting room, "What do you need our help for?" Asked Wasp, "You kind of mopped the floor with all five of us."

Iron Man coughed, "Well uh for the record I was kind of holding back." He said.

"You mean before or after he sliced part of your armor and you stayed down for the rest of the fight?" Asked Reaper and Iron Man's faceplate came up to glare at him, "What? It's true."

He ignored Reaper, "But Jan's right, we're kind of busy with an army of escaped super villains."

"My country has been overthrown by such a villain, a brutal fiend called Ubaku the Man Ape; I need your help to get past the Wakandan People so I can restore the thrown!"

Cap stood up, "Get past the Wakandan People? If your people are following this Man Ape of their own free will then that's the end of the story. That's what the people want."

Reaper had to agree with Cap but T'challa wasn't finished, "You do not understand!" He walked away to look out the window, "The people are the problem, they follow the old ways."

"Old ways?" Asked Reaper

"Yes the old ways, Man Ape defeated my father in combat, so they feel they must follow him, no matter if it destroys everything and the Man Ape will destroy everything!"

"I don't get it." Wasp said scratching her head, "I'm sure he's bad news and all but how will he destroy everything?"

Reaper shook his head, "Anything that anyone does can destroy everything Wasp; think about it like this, what a villain will do to get what they wants? There is no limit to what they would do especially if left unchecked."

"He is correct." T'challa said giving Reaper a look.

Hank turned on the holographic computer and a picture of a rock came up, "Vibranium, I've studied it first hand, it's nothing to mess around with."

"And legend says that Wakanda is sitting on a mountain of it." Iron Man finished.

"The Vibranium Mound, it is our treasure, and our responsibility so for centuries we've defended it against any that would exploit it." T'challa said.

Hank shook his head, "That kind of resource should belong to everyone; Vibranium has the potential to change the world."

"I agree, but not necessarily for the better." As T'challa said that he glared at Iron Man who scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Uh yeah, Stark Industries investigated in the possibility to use Vibranium to make weapons." Now Hank was glaring at Iron Man, "It was a long time ago, my people tried to deal with King T'chaka, where is he now?"

At that T'challa looked down and Reaper put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"If this Man Ape is going to put lives in danger then we have to do something." Cap said.

T'challa pulled something out, "Lives are in danger Avenger, computer satellite view of Wakanda!"

Now Iron Man was shaking his head, "Wakanda can't be seen on satellite trust me, I tried." Then it came up.

Reaper smirked, "That has to hurt your ego Tony." He teased.

"Okay Grim Chicken." Now Reaper was glaring at him before he remembered one of his powers.

"You know I can always overshadow you and make you do something embarrassing." He said with an evil smirk.

"Overshadow?" That term was new to the Avengers since Reaper never told them.

"This!" He turned intangible and took over Tony's body and his eyes were now red.

"Tony?" Asked Hank.

Reaper, in Tony's body smirked, "Hi I'm Tony Stark the most idiotic playboy in the world!" He said in Reapers voice before he flew out.

Tony was now looking at Reaper in horror, "Don't ever do that again!" He said while Hank and Wasp were coughing to hide their laughter.

"Then don't bring up that incident ever again!"

"Are you two done?" Asked T'challa but he didn't wait for an answer, "Zoom in!" It showed the country itself and now Tony looked at him in surprised.

"Okay how exactly do you know my system inside and out?!"

"I've studied them… Inside and out!" T'challa answered and not it was showing goons mining Vibranium.

"Hydra." Growled Tony, "That's the Grim Reaper one of Baron Strucker's Lieutenants!"

Reaper smirked, "A Grim Reaper you say? Oh I'll show him who the true Reaper is."

"But who's Abe Lincoln there?" Asked Tony, and the attention was brought to the scientist with a mechanical arm.

Hank answered, "I've met him, Ulysses Klaw he constructed a weapon that turns Vibranium into a Sonic Weapon."

Then Cap looked at another guy, "Why does that guy look like a blue vampire?" Immediately Reaper looked to see Vlad Plasmius there as well.

"Never met him-." Iron Man started to say but Reaper slammed his hands on the computer.

"**THE HELL IS HE DOING THERE?!**" He shouted his hair turning to flames in front of the Avengers.

"You know that guy?" Asked Hank cautiously because Reaper was pulling a Hulk tantrum pretty well.

Reaper breathed deeply trying to calm himself down, "Sadly yes and I have history with him let's leave it at that."

"What kind of history?" Asked Iron Man.

"History that's none of your business!" Snarled Reaper and he summoned his Scythe.

Wasp blinked, "Sooo. Who's up for invading Wakanda?" She joked.

Reaper wasn't listening. _Vlad is going down and I'm going to make sure of it!_ He thought in pure rage.

**To Be Continued…**

** Oh boy I bet you can see the showdown that the next few chapters will come down to right?**


	15. Chapter 15: Panthers Quest Part 2

**Review Time**

** Madiphan99: Yup it's always fun with Vladdie in this**

** D.A-H.A: Well this is only part of the fight so I hope you like it.**

** Chop Suzi: No his skin is the same as usual I never really noticed about the usage of cuss words to be honest.**

** Reid Phantom: Maybe, maybe not… Only time will tell **** (Wow I'm really starting to sound like Clockwork.)**

** Cyber-Porygon: I'll do that whenever they do find out about Dan.**

** Jeanette9a: Yes he does!**

** Sonny1996: More is made.**

** Coeurdange: Sequel? I haven't even finished this story yet.**

** Aki no Tsuki: Your wait is over… For now.**

** Guest: What can I say? Writer's Block is a freaking –BLEEP-! Right?**

** Okay enough of that… Here's the Story!**

_**Chapter 15: Panther's Quest Part 2**_

Reaper was sharpening his scythe while the Quinjet flew through the air and Wasp was eyeing him nervously, "You think it was a good idea to bring Reaper?" She whispered to Iron Man

"You want to tell him to stay behind?" He asked giving her a knowing glance

"…No." She muttered as Reaper had another killer look in his eyes.

_This time I will finish it, Plasmius is going to die fully._ He thought in rage. _This is going to be for everyone that he hurt in Amity Park._

"Thor still isn't responding to his ID card, probably taking a trip to Fantasy Land." Muttered Iron Man but Reaper still wasn't paying attention.

He finally decided that his Scythe was sharp enough and he let it disappear before he looked out the window remembering his first fight with Plasmius.

_"I don't want to fight you." The rookie half ghost Danny said as he realized how powerful Plasmius was_

_ "No you don't." Plasmius snidely said before he blasted Danny Phantom._

Plasmius was a powerful half ghost ever since they met but those were times when he went easy and he didn't want to fight. Now he was going for blood.

Then Panther broke into his thoughts, "This isn't the same path that I charted out for you, you must turn back."

Iron Man smirked under his face plate, "Don't worry the Quinjet has the best tracking device in the world. I mean come on what can happen?"

As if on cue one of the engines was blasted off the Quinjet.

"Wakanda Tech is better." Panther said and Reaper felt his Ghost Sense go off so he phased through the ship and flew off leaving the Avengers to themselves.

As the jet got caught in a tree Iron Man flew down to meet the other Avengers on the ground on the ground, "You owe me a jet." He told T'challa

T'challa brushed him off, "You chose not to listen to me Stark it was a mistake."

"You and I need to have a little talk." Iron Man said before Wasp intervened

"Hey look at the time; shouldn't we be somewhere like in a big fight against Hydra?" She asked them

"Right here's the plan-." Iron Man looked around, "Where's Reaper?"

The other Avengers looked around before T'challa shook his head, "I'm going after Man Ape myself." He took off leaving the other Avengers in shock

"And he left." Joked Wasp

"You have got to be kidding me! What-I-Okay fine! Cap, go after him!" Ordered Iron Man

"But you need-." Cap stopped himself, "Understood!" He took off after T'challa

Iron Man was shocked, "Wow, he didn't argue with me or anything… Uh everyone take notes!"

Hank shook his head, "He's a soldier he follows orders, even bad ones."

Iron Man turned away, "Jarvis contact Reaper!"

"_Contacting sir._"

"_What?!_" Reaper asked harshly as he picked up the ID card

"Reaper where are you?" Asked Iron Man, "I need you to help Cap and Panther take care of Man Ape." He figured with Reapers help it would go by faster.

"_Stow it Stark!_" The Avengers were surprised by Reapers answer, "_The only one I'm here for is Plasmius!_" With that he hung up.

Wasp looked at both Iron Man and Hank, "So what now?"

"Jarvis track Reapers ID card."

(Scene Shift- With Reaper)

Reaper flew around with narrowed eyes when his ID card went off, "What?!" He asked harshly

"_Reaper where are you?_" Asked Iron Man, "_I need you to help Cap and Panther take care of Man Ape."_

"Stow it Stark." Reaper snarled, "The only one that I'm here for is Plasmius." With that he hung up before he could say anything else.

He followed his Ghost Sense looking for Plasmius before he was surrounded by Wakandan warriors so he pulled out his Scythe.

"Either get out of my way or suffer your worst nightmares." He warned but the Wakandans didn't listen so he took care of them quickly leaving them screaming in fear before a familiar zap hit him and he turned to see that it was Wasp who was followed by Iron Man and Hank.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Hank as he bent over to help the Wakandans

"I gave them the choice to move and they didn't so I took care of them." Reaper said coolly, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going after Plasmius."

Iron Man aimed his Repulsor at Reaper, "Stand down Reaper you're going too far!"

"I would go to the ends of the Earth to get Plasmius for what he's done."

"But you're hurting others," Wasp said, "This Plasmius isn't worth it."

"What do you know?!" Shouted Reaper with his hair flickering to flames again, "You don't know anything about what he's done!" With that Reaper teleported again

He wasn't going to let them stop his revenge. His ghost sense went off again.

"Well, well, well Daniel I've heard that you're going by Reaper these days." Plasmius was sneering down at him, "I must say it's rather amusing to see that you're still protecting people."

Reaper summoned his scythe

"Oh yes Mortes Timere." He sneered

Reaper understood that bit of Latin, "Death's Fear." The name of Pariah Darks Scythe

"I've actually been searching for that myself thank you for finding it for me." Reaper had enough

"Like hell you'll have it!" He lunged at Plasmius with it but Plasmius dissipated and he knew it was a duplicate, "**DAMN IT MASTERS! COME OUT AND FACE ME!**"

"As you wish," His voice came from behind Reaper so he turned around to be blasted by an Ecto Ray and he crashed into the wall, "Did you really think you could win?"

"It's just begun." Snarled Reaper and he covered his fist with Ecto Energy to punch Plasmius but he moved out of the way and punched Reaper's gut before releasing another Ecto Blast and this time Reaper went through the wall.

(Scene Shift- With T'challa and Cap)

T'challa stopped as Captain America caught up with him in the jungle, "Your gymnastity is admirable but you are very out of place in the jungle Captain!"

Cap narrowed his eyes, "You've came to us for help so here I am."

T'challa clenched his fists, "This is my burden to bear alone."

"So the Avengers were what? A distraction?" Asked cap, "You're just using us to get past your own people?"

"Man Ape is mine!" Snarled T'challa

"Well I got my orders." Argued Cap, "Besides I owe you one, you saved my life remember? So you either let me help you or we can go another round."

T'challa relaxed his fist, "Man Ape took my father and I did nothing, I have failed him." He said angrily, "I know that you can understand that Captain, please let me do this."

With that T'challa took off leaving Captain to look at his retreating figure in sympathy.

(Scene Shift- With Iron Man, Wasp and Hank)

The others were still shocked that Reaper openly attacked people out of pure rage just to get at a guy and he was normally the calm one of the group, "Just what did this Plasmius do to Reaper?" Asked Iron Man

"I don't know but nothing can excuse what he did to these people." Hank told him as he checked them over, "Thankfully the effects are temporary so they'll be back to normal in about an hour but they might be traumatized because of this."

Wasp was flying around, "But we're a team whether Reaper realizes it or not and we're going to back him up."

"I don't know Wasp I think that Reaper might kill this guy with how pissed he was." As Iron Man said that Hank was looking at a spear that the Wakandans were carrying.

"Huh for an uncharted African Nation they have tech that's decades beyond what we have, if Hydra gets their hands on this." He let that stay in the air before Iron Man finished for him.

"They won't… But I'm hoping that Thor will actually pick up his phone right about now!" He muttered.

(Scene Shift- With T'challa)

"My lord we have not heard of our guards from the borders." A shaman said to Man Ape, "Pleas my lord I beg you get rid of the outsiders, T'chaka would never-."

Man Ape got up, "I am king, not the Black Panther; the Black Panther is no more!"

T'challa had enough so he came into the clearing, "You are wrong Ubaku the Black Panther challenges you for the throne of Wakanda!"

The Shaman looked surprised, "T'challa?" Then he turned to Man Ape, "A challenge has been issued, by tribal law you must-."

Man Ape interrupted him again, "I have no use for tradition, crush the Panther cub." The guards approached Panther but Cap's shield came forward hitting the guards.

"You can have Man Ape." Cap said, "Anyone else is fair game."

(Scene Shift- With Reaper)

With that Plasmius went to pick up Reaper's scythe but right as soon as he touched it he screamed in pain as it burned his hand and he dropped it as he saw smoke rising from his hand, "I don't understand why I can't pick it up?" He asked himself in shock as he looked at the Ring of Rage on his hand, "I have the Ghost Kings Ring but why?"

Then he thought of something

"Do I need the Crown of Fire too?" He knew that it was with Pariah Dark himself in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and he wasn't too keen on opening it again, "But Daniel can wield it without the items… I need to look into this some more."

Then the scythe disappeared and Plasmius looked just in time to duck as Reaper teleported to slice his head off so Plasmius teleported behind Reaper and slammed his head into the ground, "Teleporting? You learned a lot the last few months."

Reaper got up and breathed in so Plasmius put up an ecto shield before he unleashed his Ghostly Wail breaking the shield and sending Plasmius into the wall, "I learned more than that." He snarled as he approached with his Scythe.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a major writers block, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have a few plans for this story that I hope that you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16: Panthers Quest Part 3

_**Chapter 16: Panther's Quest Part 3**_

Grim Reaper was watching over the Hydra Agents collecting the Vibranium when there was an explosion behind him and he turned to see Wasp, Iron Man and Ant Man.

"You're on our list pal." Wasp said confidently, "I think you're number thirty-four but we can take you early."

Iron Man walked forward looking around. _I was hoping that Reaper would be here but we have to take Grim Reaper down_, "Give it up!" He ordered

Grim smirked, "Finally, someone to hurt." With that he lunged at Iron Man who took off to the air while Wasp shot her stingers at him but he deflected them with his scythe arm.

Klaw moved to see the fight from where he was at, "Are you all insane?!" He shouted, "You cannot fight in here with the Vibranium Mine!"

Then Ant Man flew up to his eye level, "Do you know what I love about Africa? Dolorous Mentivolarus! Better known as African Army Ants." As he said that the ants started to crawl up Klaw's legs and he was freaking out.

While Wasp was keeping Grim busy and Ant Man was dealing with Klaw, Iron Man flew down and shot two Hydra Agents with his Repulsors knocking them onto their backs not noticing how the Vibranium around them was charging up.

Klaw was blasting the ants away before he looked at Ant Man, "Pym you fool, the Vibranium Mound, if it absorbs too much energy."

Ant Man's eyes widened, "It'll overload and with that much Vibranium it will take out half of Africa." He pressed his helmet, "Wasp! Iron Man!" A Hydra Agent got behind Ant Man and was preparing to blast him when Klaw shot the Hydra Agent.

"No you fool!" But unfortunately for him Grim saw that and saw it as an act of betrayal.

"I think we're done with you Klaw." With that a beam of energy shot out of his scythe knocking him off the catwalk and he fell down his mechanical claw shooting out waves of energy all over the Vibranium Mounds before he landed on part of it while it was charging up.

Then he was screaming as his skin started to distort and turn purple with his face bulging, "**KLAW NO!**" Shouted Ant Man as he saw this.

"What's happening?!" Shouted Wasp as Klaw literally melted in front of them and purple energy was forming on the very top of the mound before it formed a giant creature made of pure sound.

"_ThE SoUnD!_" It said hoarsely, "_ThE SoUnD! I aM ThE SoUnD!_"

(Scene Shift- With Reaper)

Reaper ran at Plasmius with his Scythe but Plasmius teleported out of the way as the scythe cut the rock clean into two, 'My, my you have gained a temper my little badger." He sneered.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" Roared Reaper as he kept swinging his scythe but Plasmius was dodging each hit.

"You're reckless just like that foolish oaf of a father of yours." Plasmius said as Reaper flinched violently, "I guess that the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree-." He didn't get any farther when Reaper dropped the scythe and punched Plasmius right in the face knocking him down into the ground.

"**SHUT THE FU#* UP!**" He roared.

Plasmius was dazed but Reaper didn't waste any time as he grabbed him and slammed his face into the ground before kicking him hard in between the legs giving Plasmius something to think about before he could teleport out of his grasp before he blasted him with an ecto blast right into a Vibranium Mound which exploded from the ecto blast leaving Plasmius burnt on the ground.

Plasmius shook his head trying to move but Reaper was back on him kneeing him in the face before he grasped his throat and was starting to choke him, "I wonder what color your skin will turn when you're choking?" Reaper sneered in a voice that frightened Plasmius for once.

He was choking Plasmius before he saw his reflection in the Vibranium but instead of his face he saw Dan's laughing triumphantly.

_I knew that you would become me eventually!_ He heard his voice in his head

"W-W-What am I doing?" He asked in horror as he stopped choking Plasmius and the guy backed away from him pretty quickly, "Why am I acting like this."

Immediately they heard a horrible noise that rivaled Reapers Ghostly Wail and they both covered their ears as a purple creature emerged from the mountain.

(Scene Shift- Inside the mountain)

"I cAn HeAr YoU!" Taunted the Sound as he grew in size before he attacked the Hydra soldiers as they started to panic.

"**WASP!**" Shouted Iron Man

"On it!" With that Wasp shot her stingers at the Sound to free a Hydra Agent that he captured while Iron Man blasted him away from the others but when he shot his Repulsors Sound knocked him through the catwalks right into the ground.

Grim walked off towards the exit, "All Hydra Agents pull out with as much Vibranium as you can carry we're getting out of here." As he said that Sound reached in and snatched the Vibranium away from him.

"It'S mInE!" He snarled so Grim made a face before he ran out right as Sound reached for him.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Asked Wasp in worry, "Mine is ear plugs but it's sort of short termed."

Sound shot at Wasp who moved out of the way quickly as she shot her stingers but they weren't having any effect, "StInG, aNd StInG!" He said with a smirk, "YoU'lL gEt CrUsHeD lIkE tHe BuG yOu ArE!"

(Scene Shift- With T'challa and Cap)

Cap was kicked back by the two female Wakandan guards that were trying to take his head off but he was blocking each of their hits with his shield before he smacked them away.

The Black Panther approached Man Ape who lunged at him so Panther dived out of the way and he kept dodging while Man Ape was trying to smash him into the ground and he kept dodging and flipping over Man Ape before doing a double backflip.

Man Ape was panting from exhaustion as he tried to focus and Panther took out a thing of Vibranium as it glowed so he came in with a kick that Man Ape blocked but he slashed the Vibranium on his arm drawing blood before he made Man Ape move back while drawing more blood as he kept slicing with his Vibranium.

Then Panther shoved it into Man Ape's shoulder blade causing him to grimace in pain before he swung back to hit him but Panther flipped over Man Ape again and punched him in the gut causing him to bend over in pain before he punched his face then jabbed the Vibranium into his knee cap and he jumped up kicking Man Ape in the face and knocking him back a few feet.

Finally Panther brought his hand together and used the Vibranium to make a staff with sharp edges on both ends, "Should I show you the same mercy that you showed my father?" He asked in rage.

Man Ape spat out blood, "Ask him yourself when you join him!" He held out a device that gave off sonic vibrations which caused Panther to drop the Vibranium and grab his ears in pain.

Cap looked back to see what was going on, "**T'CHALLA!**" He ran forward but the Wakandan guards got in his way.

Meanwhile Man Ape kicked Panther away causing him to roll on the ground bringing up dust before he crashed into a stone tiki causing it to crack from the force of the kick.

"A gift from Klaw." Man Ape said smugly, "Fitting that you meet your end the same way your father did, you were not even the man he was since you go to outsiders for help, no outsider can help you now."

Panther got up slowly and made his way to Man Ape who increased the sonic frequency but Panther kept coming so he backed up in shock, "I am not the same man as my father Ubaku, for my rage is greater!" With that Panther sliced his claws against Man Ape's face causing him to fall down dead before he crushed the sonic weapon.

(Scene Shift- Inside the Mountain)

Ant Man was helping Iron Man up, "Blasting him wasn't your best plan."

"No kidding, Hank you know Vibranium better than anyone else so what happened and how do we stop it?" Asked Iron Man

"Whatever happened to Klaw it appears that he somehow became some kind of sound form, his body is now made of pure sound." Ant Man explained

Iron Man caught on, "So we have to shut him up, how?"

"I saw Klaw transforming, I can't explain it but his sound form is somehow being emitted from his sonic emitter and we can contain it the same way it was created, Vibranium." Ant Man looked at Wasp, "Jan you keep Klaw busy, Tony and I have work to do."

(Scene Shift- With T'challa and Cap)

Everyone gathered around the dead body of Man Ape as Panther stood battered and in a little pain with some tears in his suit, "This is the man who has brought catastrophe to our land, the one who took your king!" He said in anger, "Through cowardice and dishonor!"

The people looked from Panther to the Shaman who raised his staff, "T'challa!" With that they chanted his name accepting him as their new king and he raised his hand to have the guards stand down from attacking Captain America.

Then they heard a noise and they turned to see a purple monster rising out of the mountain giving off a strange noise that was agony to their ears.

(Scene Shift- Inside the Mountain)

Wasp was shooting her stingers at Sound, "You should've given up when you had the chance because now that you're a giant fifty foot tall energy thing, you're going down," She shot more stingers, "we've might have let you slide before… No you're right we wouldn't have."

"EnOuGh ENOUGH!" Roared Sound, "YoU aRe FaCiNg PuRe SoUnD!" With that he blasted Wasp into the wall before he broke through the ceiling giving up a screech of sonic vibrations.

Iron Man and Hank were drilling into a thing of Vibranium, "Honestly I would've thought that this plan would have been a bit more high tech."

Hank rolled his eyes, "The Vibranium should hold the sound coming from Klaw's sonic emitter but there's a small chance that the vibrational shockwave could cause destructive interference and then explode!"

Iron Man gave him a look before he stood up, "I've heard destructive and explode!"

Hank sighed, "Of course we would have to get to the emitter first, you'll have to fly into Klaw, it might… Tingle… A lot."

After a few seconds Iron Man sighed in annoyance, "Great." With that he put all his power, even the reserve power into his thrusters and took off flying right into Klaw heading right for the sonic emitter, "This isn't a tingle! This is more like horrible pain!" He shouted

"_Structural failure in five. Four. Three._" The sonic emitter was close, "_Two. One._" He made it and stowed it into the Vibranium before crashing into the wall as Sound disappeared.

"I can't believe that worked." Muttered Hank, "Tony you did great! How do you feel?"

Iron Man was vibrating inside his armor still, "Great. Now make me stop vibrating!" He pleaded.

(Scene Shift- With Reaper)

As the creature disappeared Reaper sighed in relief as he pulled his hands away to see that his ears were bleeding as well as Plasmius ears, "You're blood is pink?" He asked trying not to laugh.

Plasmius snarled, "I could let the Avengers know who you are as well as the GIW!" He threatened.

"And I would tell them who you are Masters!" Reaper countered, "The GIW might want to experiment on me but the Avengers will accept me." _I hope._

"We shall see Daniel, I will be back to get you." With that he teleported away and Reaper sighed as he looked at his own reflection.

"I let him get away even after everything he's done… But I'm no longer mad." He gave a sad smile, "But will everyone accept me if I tell them?"

Reaper didn't want to know at that moment.

With that he flew to the clearing where he saw the Avengers talking to T'challa, "Uh hey." He said nervously remembering how they told him to stand down.

Iron Man noticed how he was calm again, "Please don't tell me you killed him."

"No he got away… I realized what I was doing before I could kill him." _Fully._ He thought, "How are the Guards that I fought?" He asked in concern.

"They're coming out of their nightmares in a bit." Hank said but his voice told Reaper that he was still angry at what he did.

Then more guards approached them, "The true King of Wakanda has returned!" The shaman said, "Now we may purify our land of the outsiders and return to the old ways!" He kneeled.

T'challa put a hand on his shoulder, "Rise my friend, outsiders may have threatened Wakanda but outsiders saved us as well." The Shaman looked at him in surprise, "The old ways allowed Man Ape to do this and the old ways must change." As he said that the guards backed down to the relief of the Avengers, "My first order as King is to let the council lead Wakanda."

Everyone but the Avengers was staring at him in amazement.

"A council of the People, we can no longer hide ourselves away waiting for our enemies to come to us!" T'challa declared, "What happens in Wakanda changes the world, so I will go out into the world and I will fight alongside out new allies!" With that his people cheered.

"Nice speech." Commented Reaper as he smiled, "You make a good king."

Cap nodded but Iron Man walked up, "You attack us, you used us, you abandoned us… Now you want to join us?" He asked in suspicion, "Why should we trust you?"

T'challa walked up to him, "You shouldn't! I will earn your trust should you allow me to join you." He added

Reaper spread his hands apart, "Come on Tony let him join." He said with a grin

Iron Man gave Reaper a weird look wondering if he had a Bipolar Medical condition when Wasp whispered into his ear, "He's probably our best bet for a ride home too."

That did it, "You're in!" With that they shook hands.

That night back at Avengers Mansion Reaper was washing his face after waking up from a nightmare which showed him killing the Avengers as Dan. He saw everyone there including Hulk, a purple tight wearing archer who he's never met before, a woman in a black domino mask and in red and black tights who could control cosmic energy, a yellow, green and red robot that could phase through solid objects. He even saw the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, the X-Men, New Warriors, and the Power Pack along with Daredevil and other heroes who he's never met.

"Oh that will happen." Reaper froze as he heard that voice and he looked up to see Dan's reflection, "Don't even think about denying it, you were me when you tried to kill Plasmius so you know that I'm inevitable!"

"Shut-up! I will never do that."

"Is that so?" He mocked, "I wonder what color your skin will turn when you're choking?" He said that the exact same way that Reaper said to Plasmius, "You enjoyed every minute of that and you know it! Pretty soon you will be doing that to the heroes like I have-." He didn't get any further when Reaper punched the Mirror shattering it but his knuckle was bleeding from it.

"You have much rage." Reaper spun around to see T'challa in the doorway, "I heard what you did today."

Reaper had an ashamed look on his face, "I'm sorry about that… I-I was just…" He didn't have an answer.

"I have a way to channel that anger if you're interested." As T'challa said that Reaper nodded and they headed to the lounge where T'challa sat down with his legs crossed, "Have you tried meditation?"

**To Be Continued…**

** Ooh man this took a good while to type and I hope you all liked it so anyways…**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** Madiphan99: Yeah sorry about the wait but I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter.**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Yes he was and thank u 4 that!**

** Darkromdemon: Why thank u!**

** Zoeshade: Sorry but you're going to have to wait for Vladdie to have a nightmare **

** WordSmyth: Thank you and I hope that I did him okay in this chapter.**

** Shugokage: Phew for a few seconds I thought that I might've used too much rage.**

** D.A-H.A: Haha yeah I love doing cliffhangers since it makes people want to read more if I do them correctly and no I won't kill Vlad because he makes the perfect villain for Danny and I'm still in the beginning still.**

** ChopSuzi: Sorry to disappoint you but I have a chapter planned for when he is revealed and I know that you will love it and probably hate it at the same time, that's all for now **

** Jeanette9a: Yes he is and awesome picture by the way with the second Reaper drawing I tried to comment on it but my computer messed up a bit so I couldn't, I added it to my favorites though!**

** Okay see you later!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Play Part 1

**Review Time**

** ThankChaosforSpellCheck: Cool and I'm happy that you've read this!**

** Madiphan99: ... Dang it you guessed the plot **

** Zoeshade: They will but not for a few more chapters!**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Yup I meditate as well and I know how relaxing it can be so I figured having Danny meditating would be good.**

** WordSmyth: Thank you I came up with the pink blood because I figured since his ecto energy was pink why not his blood? And I really hope that I honestly didn't go too far with Danny's anger that's my main concern right about now.**

** Shugokage: Maybe it will, maybe it won't read more to find out :P**

** Jeanette9a: Yup thanks again!**

_**Chapter 17: The Play part 1**_

It's been a few days since T'challa has joined the team and he recently showed Danny a way to deal with his anger.

Danny was meditating in a lotus position about three feet from the ground thinking a certain phrase.

_Going Ghost…Going Ghost…Going Ghost._

He found it very relaxing mostly because it was channeling all of his negative thoughts with his Positive ones and he felt calmer than ever.

Thinking about it Danny was ashamed of what he's done while he was trying to kill Plasmius. He's subjected guards who were doing their jobs to their worst fears and he lashed out at the Avengers even when they were trying to help him.

It was because of his anger that T'challa felt that he should know this ancient technique… It didn't stop Tony from making a few comments.

"I mean isn't that impossible?" He asked motioning the floating technique, "I swear that he's using his powers to do that and he's pretending to meditate." With that he tried every way possible to break Reapers concentration even playing a Michael Jackson song Thriller before it was destroyed by Thor who called it demonic music.

Not once did Reaper moved, "Okay this is getting creepy." Muttered Tony as he paced back and forth

"Come on Tony leave him alone." Jan told him as she tried to read one of her shopping magazines.

"Jan you should know by now that Tony doesn't let anything go." Pointed out Hank as he read Charles Darwin book on evolution.

Thor was watching TV and he was watching Barney for some odd reason, "Friend Stark we must save these children from that purple villain."

Tony gave Thor a weird look, "That's a TV character Thor, he doesn't exist."

"Thy remark is what some mortal's say of me." Countered Thor

"This is different." Tony tried to explain

Steve was sipping a cup of coffee, "Just another day as an Avenger." He said in good humor.

T'challa was eating a weird Wakandan Dish trying to block out the noise when some music went off.

The Avengers looked around trying to find the source of the noise as it sounded like Crawling by Linkin Park when Danny stood up and took out his phone, "Hey Julie what's going on?"

After a few seconds his eyes widened.

"**SAY WHAT?!**" He cried out in shock, "Please tell me you're kidding." He pleaded before he heard Julie yelling over the phone, "Okay, okay sorry I'll help." With that he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hank wondering what happened.

Danny sighed, "I just became an Assistant Director of a Play."

"How's that a bad thing?" Asked Steve thinking that some people would be happy about that.

"It's on Macbeth."

A few minutes later he flew to the School Auditorium before he changed back and met up with her, "What took so long?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Danny scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, I needed to wait for a train since my family was busy… So what's this about?"

She sighed, "Our report was so good that Mr. Evans wanted us to turn it into a play." She said as she had a few posters out, "We just have to do auditions and find whoever will be the main characters."

"How long do we have?" Asked Danny nervously

"About a month and a half." Julie answered, "So let's get started." They hung the posters on the walls in the school without anyone seeing since School doesn't technically open for a few more minutes.

"So who do you think will be auditioning?" Danny was taping another poster up

"When Jack heard about it he wanted to audition for the part of Macbeth." Julie rolled her eyes before she helped Danny with his poster, "I swear he thinks he's going to be Macbeth just because I'm his sister."

"What can you expect coming from Jack?" Asked Danny truthfully, "What about Peter? Is he going to audition?"

About that time Julie was climbing a ladder to put a poster up in the gym while Danny held it steady.

Julie smiled, "No, Peter is actually going to be working on the lighting of the stage as well as taking pictures for the School Paper."

"There's a school paper?"

At that Julie gave Danny a weird look, "How can you not know?"

Danny chuckled, "It's a gift." He said cheerfully before she finished taping the poster up, "There we go come on down!"

"Thanks for holding the ladder Dan- **WHOA!**" Julie was climbing down the ladder but she lost her balance and landed right on top of Danny bringing them to the floor.

Danny shook his head before he noticed that she was laying on top of him now and their faces were mere inches from each other.

Julie's face was going bright red as was Danny's before she got off and Danny stood up, "Sorry about that." She said nervously

Danny had trouble talking "Yeah and the whole-."

"Yeah." The rest of the silence was awkward before they heard a cough behind them and they saw Principal Coulson trying not to laugh.

"**THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!**" They immediately shouted but Coulson waved it away.

"Don't worry I saw what really happened, Miss Power you should be more careful on a ladder." He said calmly but he looked like he was about to bust a gut, "Just wanted to ask if you wanted any nominations for you play?"

"Who did you have in mind?" Asked Julie trying to forget what happened

He held out a file, "Danny Rand, he's a friend of Mister Parker."

Danny smiled, "I've met Rand and even if we share the same first name he's an okay guy." Truthfully Rand was they peaceful guy who always had words of wisdom for other people, "Who is he going to audition as?"

"He'll be going for Macduff." Danny tried to cover a laugh at the thought of the calm and collected Danny Rand trying out as Macduff a man who solved problems by fighting… He failed at hiding it and was immediately elbowed by Julie.

"Oh and Daniel you have detention during Lunch today." Now Danny was gaping at Coulson as he said that.

"Detention?! What did I do?!" He asked in horror.

"I'll tell you in detention, you'll be having it with Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala and Peter Parker." With that he left.

Danny was still gaping like a goldfish, "Julie do you remember me doing something that resulted in detention?"

She shrugged, "No why?"

"Because I honestly don't." Then he realized something, "Oh man and today's Chili Dog day!" It was his favorite meal in this school and the bell rang telling them to go to their classes.

All in all it was a normal day for Danny. Flash Thompson was trying to pick on him and Peter, Danny punched him and had to run from the Football team yet again. Though during his breaks he went to the roof to meditate. So all the awkwardness between him and Julie vanished before lunch came so he headed to the room to see Peter talking with three other students he hasn't met along with Danny Rand.

Peter turned and gave a start, "Danny Smith?! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Coulson gave me detention today… He still hasn't told me what it was about." Danny sat next to Rand, "So I know you two who are the other three?"

"Luke Cage." Man he had a strong grip. It took all of Danny's willpower not to wince as he heard his bones creak.

"Ava Ayala." Said the girl with long black hair.

"Sam Alexander!" The Hispanic boy looked at Danny, "So we have two Danny's in here."

Then Coulson entered, "Thank you for coming to Detention and in a moment we will suit up."

The other four were shocked that Coulson said that in front of Danny. Even Rand showed some level of surprise.

Then Coulson pulled a lever and they were in a rollercoaster going down, "Okay seriously what is it with underground lairs?!" Shouted Danny as they came to a stop and he shook his head and he looked to where Peter was to see… "Spider-Man?!"

He chuckled nervously, "So much for a secret ID." He muttered glaring at Coulson, "Why is he here anyway?"

Danny looked at the others to see Power Man who wore sunglasses and a yellow bodybuilder shirt with black stripes on it. Iron Fist who wore a green karate uniform with a black dragon tattoo on the chest and a yellow handkerchief that hid his identity. Nova who looked kind of like a bucket head in Danny's opinion. Finally the White Tiger who wore… White.

"Go ahead and change." Coulson said looking over a thing of paper so as Danny felt all eyes on him he decided to get it over with.

He focused and the two rings surrounded him changing him into Reaper.

Spider-Man gaped at him in shock while Nova blinked, "An Avenger?!"

Reaper opened his now red eyes, "Okay Coulson now what is this about? I'm missing lunch over this."

"Reaper I'm pretty sure you remember Mysterio." Reaper's glare hardened, "We have Intel that he might've returned to the school and he's interested in the play and since you're one of the Assistant Director of the play and given what happened the last time you faced Mysterio we decided that the team is going to back you up covertly since the Avengers are going to bring too much attention."

"And you didn't talk to us about this?" Asked White Tiger coldly

"It's Director Fury's orders Tiger." Coulson explained, "Spider-Man and Reaper already worked together once and they're good friends outside of this so it's simple."

Reaper looked at the others and they were still unhappy about their identities being blown by SHIELD even if it's to another hero.

_Yeah this is so simple._ Reaper thought sarcastically

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18: The Play Part 2

**Review Time**

** Jeanette9a: Amen to that.**

** Madiphan99: Thank u!**

** Betsybugaboo: Yeah but sadly this will be my last update for a while because I'm getting tied up with School.**

** ChopSuzi: So true.**

** Shugokage: Why thank u **

** The Tortured Soul: Thank u for that fan mail, and I will be back to complete this story after I get my school work done (Glares at schoolwork for this)**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Thank u and the Ultimate Spider-Man show has potential, now if they would get rid of some of the gags, since some of them are funny, then it would be rated number one!**

** TheWhiteTitan: Yup I figured that it would be an interesting one at that.**

** Guest: Around the first episodes he actually said friend with the names and I figured that with him being an Asgardian he wouldn't know much about Television so he would think that what he saw was real.**

** Nightmaster000: Yup I wanted to have Danny go up against Fishbowl again and having the team from the show would be a pretty good idea.**

** Sonny1996: Haha that would be funny!**

** Okay here's the story!**

_**Chapter 18: The Play Part 2**_

It was after school and Danny was with Julie and Peter trying not to fall asleep as he watched the try-outs for the play. Flash gone first trying for Macbeth and both Peter and Danny wanted to cut him before he started but Julie glared at them telling them to give him a chance until he showed how horrible he was at acting so she agreed.

Then Jack as promised tried out for Macbeth and he was good at acting so he was considered until someone else beat him to it.

It went like that for a while until they had their cast.

Julie had it written on a piece of paper and posted it in hallway the next day causing people to crowd around it to see.

_Macbeth_

_Directed by: Julie Powers and Daniel Smith._

_Lighting by: Peter Parker_

_Cast_

_Macbeth: Harry Osborn_

_Lady Macbeth: Liz Allen_

_The Three Witches: Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson and Katherine Pryde_

_Banquo: Kenny Kong_

_King Duncan: Alex Power_

_Macduff: Danny Rand_

_Malcolm: Sam Alexander_

_Hecate: Felicia Hardy_

_Fleance: Michael Morbius_

_Lennox: Hobbie Brown_

_Ross: Randy Robertson_

_The Murderers (3xs): Flash Thompson, Glory Grant & Eddie Brock_

_Porter: Jack Power_

_Lady Macduff: Ava Ayala_

_Donalbain: Luke Cage_

Danny sighed that he managed to get the whole team into the play without making Julie suspicious which was hard to do and he only mentioned Jack that way he could be in the play and she smirked at the thought of him being the drunken porter.

"**WHAT?!**" Speak of the devil. Jack was staring at the Poster, "But I rocked that one, how does this Harry Osborn kid get to be Macbeth while I'm a Porter?!"

Danny was happy that he was leaving otherwise he would've busted a gut from laughing and he reached Peter who was at his locker, "Stage one is complete." He said knowing that Peter would know what he meant.

Peter nodded before he looked around, "So what's it like being an Avenger?" He asked curiously

"Oh it's okay for the most part. I get help with my homework if a mission pops up, Tony and Thor make the team interesting and I've been getting anger management advice from T'challa."

"T'challa?" Oh right Peter didn't know him

"The Black Panther, he's also known as the King of Wakanda." Danny inwardly smirked at Peter's face, "The offer is still open to be an Avenger yourself."

Peter shook his head, "I can't I'm busy enough with the team that I'm on right now as well as me going solo… It's sort of like my me time."

"I can understand that." It was weird finding out that one of his friends was Spider-Man but at the same time it was good because now if he had to change or vice versa they wouldn't have any problems.

While they were talking Julie ran up to them, "Hey guys!" She said with a smile as she looked at Peter, "Where are Harry and MJ?"

"They're going out tonight so I'm on my own against being a third wheel." He said with a smirk, "But I'm heading into town after school to sell some Spider-Man pics."

"I still say you should switch papers considering what Jameson says about Spider-Man." Julie advised him

Peter chuckled, "I'll think about that."

"What about you Danny?" Julie asked as opened her locker when they stopped walking.

Danny thought for a bit, he was planning on just hanging at the Mansion until he had to train with Pete's team but he was doing it without the Avengers knowing because there was no way they would let him face Mysterio without them again after last time and they needed to keep this private just in case he appears during the play… He hated about lying to Julie about this but it was better that way so she wouldn't get hurt by this guy.

"Oh I don't know to be honest." He answered truthfully

"Why don't we hang out together? The three of us haven't hung out in a while." Julie suggested

Peter shrugged, "That's fine with me what about you Danny?"

"Sure." He needed something to do to get his mind off the whole being an Avenger so maybe being a normal teen would be good.

(Scene Shift- The Daily Bugle)

"**ROBERTSON, GET IN HERE!**" Danny had to cover his ears as he heard Jonah Jameson's voice for the first time, "**BRANT WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!**"

Julie gave Peter a look, "You really need to find a mellower boss."

Peter managed a weak smile, "Tell me about it."

"**PARKER WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU'RE FIRED!**" Then he got a phone call and they were about to leave when he hung up, "**YOU'RE REHIRED!**"

_This guy needs to make up his mind._ Thought Danny in annoyance as Jameson started to rant on about Spider-Man being a menace to society.

Then he finally noticed Danny and Julie who were standing there, "**WHO ARE THE TWO OF YOU?!**" He shouted

"Uh Jameson sir, they're my friends who decided to come with me while I sell you these pictures." He gave Jameson the pictures and he looked over them.

"Crap, crap, mega crap." Danny was really starting to dislike this guy, "I'll take this one." He held up a pic that showed Spider-Man ruthlessly attacking a thug, "Robertson here's tomorrows headline '_Masked Menace attacks Civilians!_'

"Civilians? That guy's a crook!" Julie protested while Peter tried to signal to her to zip it.

"This is my paper and I make the headlines runt!" With that he walked off leaving Julie red in the face and they walked out of the Bugle a few minutes later.

"How the hell do you work for that guy Peter?!" Julie asked in shock, "I can barely stand to be within 100 feet of him!"

"There aren't a lot of job options at the moment so I'm going with what I can get." Peter told her, "As long as I keep my mouth shut I get out of there without going deaf."

"I kept my mouth shut and I'm halfway deaf." Muttered Danny as he rubbed his ears since they were ringing from Jameson's loud voice.

With Peter getting his money they made it to a local coffee house that people hang at and in a few moments they were talking and laughing like normal teenagers, "You seriously did that?" Asked Peter as he tried to keep his sides from splitting.

Danny grinned, "Yeah after I found out about the star quarterbacks teddy bear collection, which still creeps me out today that he had it, I stuffed them into his locker and they came raining out as he opened it in front of everyone there."

"How did you get his Locker Combination?" Asked Julie curiously as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh I had a system of people that were bullied by him get the info for me." That was his cover since he really used his ghost powers to get them into there, "But it was worth it to get back at him."

"How did you get them out of his house anyways?" Asked Julie after they finished laughing.

"Okay that was the hard part," Danny was panicking on the inside trying to think of a lie before he said, "He sleeps with his window open but he's a very light sleeper."

Danny was enjoying not doing anything at the moment because he was feeling like he was normal again but then he looked down as he thought of Sam and Tucker and that brought some tears to his eyes without him realizing it but the others noticed.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Peter in concern.

"Huh?!" Danny then realized that he was crying, "Y-Yeah I'm okay." He wiped them away on the sleeve of his hoodie.

Julie wasn't convinced, "You don't sound okay."

"It's nothing…" He looked at the menu of the Coffee House, "Hey what should we get to drink?"

"Don't change the subject." Peter told him, "We're worried about you."

"And I told you that I'm fine!" Danny said his eyes going red but he was only looking at Peter while Julie was shaking her head.

Peter motioned to him mouthing, 'Your eyes!'

Danny looked at the reflection in the napkin dispenser and he closed his eyes breathing deeply before he opened them to see blue eyes again, "Sorry Peter."

"It's okay."

They sat there without a word as they waited to order.

(Scene Shift- Brooklyn Bridge)

A black haired girl in a blue hoodie was moving in the shadows, "Have to find him." She muttered as she took off running trying to stay out of sight.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19: The Play Part 3

**Review Time**

** Lord Jace: Yes it was**

** Madiphan99: Why thank u**

** Sonny1996: Yes I am**

** Prophet of Shadow: Maybe in the sequel (IF I make one! ****)**

** Zoeshade: *Chuckles* Yes its Dani**

** Nightmaster000: Why yes he is!**

** The Tortured Soul: Thanks!**

** Fantasy-Mania 31: Yes it is.**

** Shugokage: Thank u and sorry 4 the wait!**

** ChopSuzi: I honestly don't really care about run on sentences because I usually forget while typing and I'm too lazy to fix it. Thanks 4 offering though it means a lot.**

** Jeanette9a: Why yes it is.**

** ParisPhantom: Yes**

** Velle: Okay thanks!**

** Guest: No it's not Sam but good guess.**

** Katie: Thank u!**

** Spider's Claw: *Scratches back of head* Haha you're making me blush.**

** MyraBrown: Here's the next chappie!**

** Okay here's the story!**

_**Chapter 3: The Play Part 3**_

Reaper grunted in pain as one of Nova's attacks hit him dead on from the training inside the SHIELD Helicarrier.

"Don't hit him that hard Bucket Head!" Berated Spider-Man

Nova brushed him off, "Relax Webs for brains he's an Avenger! I'm pretty sure that he's been hit by harder."

Reaper smirked and teleported behind Nova, "Actually I have." As Nova spun around he punched him right in the jaw and sent him flying into the wall.

"Cheap shot." Muttered Nova as he rubbed his jaw.

"If you say so." Reaper shrugged at the response and turned intangible as Cosmic Energy shot through him.

"That's enough." Everyone turned to see Nick Fury walking in, "The Play is tomorrow so has everyone memorize their lines yet?"

Everyone nodded while White Tiger was glaring at Reaper and he was guessing it was for making her Lady Macduff while Iron Fist was Macduff.

"Good," Fury looked at Reaper, "Make sure to leave a duplicate with the other director."

"Duplicate?" Asked Power Man while Reaper glared at the man.

"Seriously? How many of my powers do you know about?" He muttered with his arms crossed.

Spider-Man raised his hand, "So what does Beck have to gain from attacking a play?"

That was the same question that Reaper has been asking himself all month, "You would think that he would learn to stay away from New York after last time right?" Reaper asked.

"It's the same reason as last time; he's going to use the play to lure out Spider-Man." Fury explained.

Reaper blinked, "Wow he has issues doesn't he?"

"Well duh he wears a fishbowl." Nova scoffed

"Focus, he's still a dangerous enemy." Tiger told them.

"Spidey what can we expect from him?" Asked Power Man

"He uses illusions to get by, he may seem like a joke but he is very dangerous with his tricks." Spider-Man explained and Iron Fist had his hand on his chin.

"Then to beat him we must look within." He said mysteriously

"My Spider-Sense can see through his illusions very well but it only works if I'm the one in danger." Spider-Man sighed, "I don't know how you guys will be able to fight him."

"I wonder if Iron Man has a weapon to disable illusions." Muttered Reaper, "But if I ask him then the Avengers would get involved."

After a bit they went their separate ways with Reaper walking around town as Danny; he for one couldn't wait to get the play over with so that way he doesn't have to worry about it but he knew that it was important for his grade.

Right now he wondered how Hank was doing in Wakanda at this moment, he had to leave yesterday to help T'challa with something.

While walking he gasped and blue mist came out of his mouth as he looked around but he didn't see anything or hear anything except for the New York traffic, "As long as this ghost isn't causing damage then I'll leave it alone." With that Danny walked off but if he stayed for a few more seconds he would've seen a girl in a blue hoodie following him closely.

(Scene Shift- Avenger's Mansion)

Danny walked inside the Mansion to see that no one was there so he made it to the Kitchen and put together a Sandwich and he was about to eat it when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, "**DANNY!**" Came a girlish cry.

It took a second for Danny to recognize her, "Danielle?!"

"**Warning there is an intruder in the Mansion!**" Jarvis said a moment later.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I can see that Jarvis, but she's my cousin so don't send out an alarm."

**"… Noted sir**." As Jarvis shut off Danny looked at Danielle again.

"What are you doing here?!" Don't get him wrong, he was glad to see her but he was wondering how she found him.

"I followed my Ghost Sense to find you Cuz!" Dani said with a grin, "I suspected it but I can't believe you're on a Superhero Team!"

Then Danny realized something and covered her mouth, "Danielle listen very closely the Avengers don't know where I'm from and who I was before." He whispered so Jarvis wouldn't hear him, "And I would rather keep it that way okay?"

Dani nodded so he lifted his hand, "Okay Danny!"

"Good now are you hungry?"

An hour later the other Avengers came back only to stare in shock at Reaper laughing with a complete stranger and they were eating.

"Uh Reaper I thought the rule was not to bring dates to the Mansion." Tony said not realizing that they were related.

"**EW GROSS!**" Dani said while Reaper glared at Tony.

"Guys this is my 'cousin'!" He introduced them.

Wasp came up and hugged Dani, "You're so cute!" She said

"I didn't know you had a cousin." Cap said in surprise but he could see that while their hair was different their faces and eyes were the same, "I can see the resemblance though."

Dani's eyes got big as she saw Captain America, "Can I have your autograph?!" She cried out and Reaper chuckled knowing that she got the fandom from him.

"Welcome cousin of Reaper." Thor boomed with a grin.

T'challa just gave her a nod before leaving to meditate.

As that was going on Tony just pinched his nose, "Any other Family Members going to visit?" He asked

Reaper didn't look at him, "No."

Dani glared at him for that which kind of unsettled Tony and he doesn't even know that she has powers yet.

"So what brought you to New York Danielle?" Reaper asked trying to change the subject.

"I came to find you after you disappeared off the face of the Earth!" She said angrily punching his arm.

That caught Tony's attention, "Disappeared off the face of the Earth?"

"She's talking about my other form." Reaper explained.

Wasp smiled, "Hey the play is tomorrow right?"

Dani looked confused, "Play?"

"Uh I got an assignment in school to be an Assistant Director in a Macbeth play and the show is tomorrow." Reaper sighed knowing what was coming next, "You want to come?"

Dani's smile was the answer that he got.

"So when's the Play?"

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know it isn't as good as it could be but I'm just going with four parts instead of seven because I have major writers block on this Arc… Oh and please answer the Poll I put up concerning this story **


	20. Chapter 20: The Play Part 4

**Review Time**

** MyraBrown: Thanks for that!**

** Madiphan99: I know right?**

** Shugokage: Thank u!**

** NightMaster000: Yes and yes!**

** Spider's Claw: I will have Plasmius in the MOE if he comes out in the Poll but I'm not making any promises. (Spoiler: I have a good plot for Plasmius later on in the story! ****)**

** Sonny1996: … What?**

** ParisPhantom: And I have updated.**

** Reid Phantom: True, true but only if he comes out on top in the poll.**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Yup!**

** Jeanette9a: Do what?**

** Ethiopian1987: Nice to see a person who enjoys my stories.**

** Forever LuNa: Thank u and maybe his eyes will go back to being green, maybe it won't… Only time will tell. (Clockwork glares at me, "Stop taking my lines.)**

** Eep! Okay, okay put the scythe away!**

** *Coughs* Okay last two reviewers**

** Katiebug14: Thanks!**

** The White Titan: Hope this length satisfies you!**

** Okay here's the story!**

_**Chapter 20: The Play Part 4**_

Reaper panted as Mysterio held him against the wall while his Scythe was knocked out of his hand.

_This could've gone better._ He thought as he watched his Scythe fall towards Julie who didn't look up.

(Five Hours Earlier)

The Auditorium was a mess as props were all over the place, "NO! That goes over there!" Julie ordered as she panicked at the thought of the play, "Who put the swords on the ground?!"

Danny approached her, "Julie, calm down!"

"I can't calm down, the play is going to begin in four hours and we're not ready!" She stressed

"You just need to calm down Julie." Danny said firmly, "Stressing isn't going to help you!"

Peter walked up with a broken light, "Can we please kick Flash out of the play?"

Before Julie could reply there was a crash, "Kenny Kong get back here!" They looked to see a girl chasing him with a prop.

Julie ran towards there to sort it out.

"This is going to be a long night." Muttered Danny

"So are you the real Danny or a duplicate?" Asked Peter quietly

"I'm the real one." Danny looked around, "Is your Spider-Sense going off by any chance?"

"No, Mysterio isn't here yet." Peter sighed, "But the sooner Beck is back in jail the better I'll be."

"No kidding, at least we have your team to back us up though." Danny said with a smile, "By the way my cousin Danielle is visiting so she'll be in the Audience, she knows about me being Reaper."

"Did you tell her-?"

"No I haven't told her your or your team's identities or the whole Mysterio threat." Danny sighed, "The only Avengers who are coming to the play are Captain America and Black Panther and they'll be disguised."

"Why aren't the others coming?" Asked Peter curiously

"Because the world knows their faces by now and with them here Mysterio won't come out." They would've kept talking but Julie came back soaking wet, "What happened to you?"

"Someone left a bucket of water hanging by the door and I got soaked." She growled, "I don't have time for this!"

"Well let's get this over with."

It took a while but they finally got the Auditorium cleaned off leftover props and the audience started to arrive as everyone got into costumes so Danny ran to the bathroom and created a Duplicate before changing to Reaper where he flew invisible to the rafters.

He waited as the play began.

(The Play- Act I SCENE 01 A Desert Place)

First Witch

"When shall we three meet again?

In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

Second Witch

"When the hurly-burly's done,

When the battle's lost and won."

Third Witch

"That will be ere the set of sun."

First Witch

"Where the place?"

Second Witch

"Upon the heath."

Third Witch

"There to meet with Macbeth."

First Witch

"I come, Graymalkin!"

Second Witch

"Paddock calls."

Third Witch

"Anon."

ALL

Fair is foul, and foul is fair:

Hover through the fog and filthy air.

(In the Rafters)

Reaper had to admit that the play was going pretty well so far but he kept his eyes out for trouble and he could see that Peter, although he was out of costume was keeping his eyes open as well. Then he turned his attention to the play again as the next scene began.

(The Play- SCENE II a Camp near Forres.)

DUNCAN

"What bloody man is that? He can report,

As seemeth by his plight, of the revolt

The newest state."

MALCOLM

"This is the sergeant

Who like a good and hardy soldier fought"

"'Gainst my captivity. Hail, brave friend!

Say to the king the knowledge of the broil

As thou didst leave it."

Sergeant

"Doubtful it stood;

As two spent swimmers, that do cling together

And choke their art. The merciless MacDonald-

Worthy to be a rebel, for to that

The multiplying villainies of nature

Do swarm upon him-from the western isles

Of kerns and galloglasses is supplied;

And fortune, on his damned quarrel smiling,

Showed like a rebel's whore: but all's too weak:

For brave Macbeth-well he deserves that name-

Disdaining fortune, with his brandished steel,

This smoked with bloody execution,

Like valor's minion carved out his passage

Till he faced the slave;

Which ne'er shook hands, nor bade farewell to him,

Till he unseam'd him from the nave to the chaps,

And fix'd his head upon our battlements."

DUNCAN

"O valiant cousin! worthy gentleman!"

Sergeant

"As whence the sun 'gins his reflection

Shipwrecking storms and direful thunders break,

So from that spring whence comfort seemed to come

Discomfort swells. Mark, king of Scotland, mark:

No sooner justice had with valor armed

Compelled these skipping kerns to trust their heels,

But the Norweyan lord surveying vantage,

With furbished arms and new supplies of men

Began a fresh assault."

DUNCAN

"Dismay'd not this

Our captains, Macbeth and Banquo?"

Sergeant

"Yes;

As sparrows eagles, or the hare the lion.

If I say sooth, I must report they were

As cannons overcharged with double cracks, so they

Doubly redoubled strokes upon the foe:

Except they meant to bathe in reeking wounds,

Or memorise another Golgotha,

I cannot tell.

But I am faint, my gashes cry for help."

DUNCAN

"So well thy words become thee as thy wounds;

They smack of honor both. Go get him surgeons."

Exit Sergeant, attended

" Who comes here?"

Enter ROSS

MALCOLM

"The worthy thane of Ross."

LENNOX

"What a haste looks through his eyes! So should he look

That seems to speak things strange."

ROSS

"God save the king!"

DUNCAN

"Whence camest thou, worthy thane?"

ROSS

"From Fife, great king;

Where the Norweyan banners flout the sky

And fan our people cold. Norway himself,

With terrible numbers,

Assisted by that most disloyal traitor

The thane of Cawdor, began a dismal conflict;

Till that Bellona's bridegroom, lapped in proof,

Confronted him with self-comparisons,

Point against point rebellious, arm 'gainst arm.

Curbing his lavish spirit: and, to conclude,

The victory fell on us."

DUNCAN

"Great happiness!"

ROSS

"That now

Sweno, the Norway's' king, craves composition:

Nor would we deign him burial of his men

Till he disbursed at Saint Colme's inch

Ten thousand dollars to our general use."

DUNCAN

"No more that thane of Cawdor shall deceive

Our bosom interest: go pronounce his present death,

And with his former title greet Macbeth."

ROSS

"I'll see it done."

DUNCAN

"What he hath lost noble Macbeth hath won."

(Off Stage)

Julie was watching them nervously while Danny stood next to her, "So far so good." She said trying to take deep breaths.

The duplicate Danny put a hand on her shoulder, "Julie, you're worrying too much on this, everyone in this school knows how much effort you put in this play and they all appreciate it!" He smiled "Just enjoy the play that you worked so hard to create."

Julie smiled, "Thanks Danny I needed that."

"No problem!" Duplicate Danny looked in the audience to see Danielle sitting with Steve and T'challa.

_Where is Mysterio?_

(Scene Shift- The Rafters)

Reaper was getting bored pretty quickly as the play entered the second Act when he looked up to see one of the Gargoyle things that Mysterio uses so he flew over invisible before he ripped the wires out and flew to Peter, "He's here." He whispered.

Peter nodded to show that he understood but he was busy with the lights, "Can you make another duplicate to handle the lights?"

Reaper shook his head, "Sorry, but creating duplicates has always been a problem for me so I can't make two."

"Figures." Then he tensed, "My Spider-Sense is going off." With that Reaper looked around before he saw Mysterio entering through the ceiling.

"I got him." With that he flew at Mysterio phasing through the roof with him, "Remember me Beck?"

"Reaper?!" Mysterio got in a defensive position, "I don't know what you're doing here but you should know that you can't defeat me!"

"Blah, blah, blah let's skip the talking and get right to the part where I kick that Fishbowl of yours to the Moon!" Taunted Reaper.

Mysterio walked forward separating into four people.

Reaper smirked as he remembered a trick that T'challa taught him so he closed his eyes and breathed deeply like he was in meditation listening until he heard where the difference between the fake and real Mysterio so he fired an ecto ray hitting a surprised Mysterio in the chest.

"How?!"

"Trade secret!"

(The Play- Act II Scene 04 outside Macbeth's Castle)

Enter ROSS and an old Man

Old Man

"Threescore and ten I can remember well:

Within the volume of which time I have seen

Hours dreadful and things strange; but this sore night

Hath trifled former knowing's."

ROSS

"Ah, good father,

Thou seest, the heavens, as troubled with man's act,

Threaten his bloody stage: by the clock, 'tis day,

And yet dark night strangles the travelling lamp:

Is't night's predominance, or the day's shame,

That darkness does the face of earth entomb,

When living light should kiss it?"

Old Man

"'Tis unnatural,

Even like the deed that's done. On Tuesday last,

A falcon, towering in her pride of place,

Was by a mousing owl hawk'd at and kill'd."

ROSS

"And Duncan's horses-a thing most strange and certain-

Beauteous and swift, the minions of their race,

Turn'd wild in nature, broke their stalls, flung out,

Contending 'gainst obedience, as they would make

War with mankind."

Old Man

"'Tis said they eat each other."

ROSS

"They did so, to the amazement of mine eyes

That look'd upon't. Here comes the good Macduff."

Enter MACDUFF

"How goes the world, sir, now?"

MACDUFF

"Why, see you not?"

ROSS

"Is't known who did this more than bloody deed?"

MACDUFF

"Those that Macbeth hath slain."

ROSS

"Alas, the day!

What good could they pretend?"

MACDUFF

"They were suborned:

Malcolm and Donalbain, the king's two sons,

Are stolen away and fled; which puts upon them

Suspicion of the deed."

ROSS

"'Gainst nature still!

Thriftless ambition, that wilt ravin up

Thine own life's means! Then 'tis most like

The sovereignty will fall upon Macbeth."

MACDUFF

"He is already named, and gone to Scone

To be invested."

ROSS

"Where is Duncan's body?"

MACDUFF

"Carried to Colmekill,

The sacred storehouse of his predecessors,

And guardian of their bones."

ROSS

"Will you to Scone?"

MACDUFF

"No, cousin, I'll to Fife."

ROSS

"Well, I will thither."

MACDUFF

"Well, may you see things well done there: adieu!

Lest our old robes sit easier than our new!"

ROSS

"Farewell, father."

Old Man

"God's, benison go with you; and with those

That would make good or bad, and friends of foes!"

Exeunt

(The Audience)

Danielle was enjoying the play very well as she watched but when she saw Danny she could tell it was a duplicate mostly because they share the same powers and she wondered where Danny really was at the moment.

Shaking her head she heard Steve make a comment to T'challa about the play or Avenger's business, one of those things but she got back to being absorbed in the play.

(The Roof)

_Maybe it was a bad idea to have the whole team in the play rather than helping out._ Reaper thought as he moved out of Mysterio's way as the guy somehow had a Flamethrower before Reaper put up an ecto shield.

"Like I said last time stop stalking teenagers in a High School, you can get arrested for that!" Reaper joked as the flames licked against his shield.

"**SHUT-UP!**"

(The Play-Act IV Scene 01 A Cavern. In the middle of a boiling Cauldron)

Thunder. Enter the three Witches

First Witch

"Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd."

Second Witch

"Thrice and once the hedge-pig whined."

Third Witch

"Harpier cries 'Tis time, 'tis time."

First Witch

"Round about the cauldron go;

In the poison'd entrails throw.

Toad, that under cold stone

Days and nights has thirty-one

Swelter'd venom sleeping got,

Boil thou first i' the charmed pot."

ALL

"Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."

Second Witch

"Fillet of a fenny snake,

In the cauldron boil and bake;

Eye of newt and toe of frog,

Wool of bat and tongue of dog,

Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,

Lizard's leg and owlet's wing,

For a charm of powerful trouble,

Like a hell-broth boil and bubble."

ALL

"Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

Third Witch

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,

Witches' mummy, maw and gulf

Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark,

Root of hemlock digg'd in' the dark,

Liver of blaspheming Jew,

Gall of goat, and slips of yew

Silver'd in the moon's eclipse,

Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips,

Finger of birth-strangled babe

Ditch-deliver'd by a drab,

Make the gruel thick and slab:

Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,

For the ingredients of our cauldron."

ALL

"Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

Second Witch

"Cool it with a baboon's blood,

Then the charm is firm and good."

Enter HECATE to the other three Witches

HECATE

"O well done! I commend your pains;

And every one shall share i' the gains;

And now about the cauldron sing,

Live elves and fairies in a ring,

Enchanting all that you put in."

Music and a song: 'Black spirits,' & c

HECATE retires

Second Witch

"By the pricking of my thumbs,

Something wicked this way comes.

Open, locks,

Whoever knocks!"

Enter MACBETH

MACBETH

"How now, you secret, black, and midnight hags!

What is't you do?"

ALL

"A deed without a name."

MACBETH

"I conjure you, by that which you profess,

However you come to know it, answer me:

Though you untie the winds and let them fight

Against the churches; though the yesty waves

Confound and swallow navigation up;

Though bladed corn be lodged and trees blown down;

Though castles topple on their warders' heads;

Though palaces and pyramids do slope

Their heads to their foundations; though the treasure

Of nature's germens tumble all together,

Even till destruction sicken; answer me

To what I ask you."

First Witch

"Speak."

Second Witch

"Demand."

Third Witch

"We'll answer."

First Witch

"Say, if thou'dst rather hear it from our mouths,

Or from our masters?"

MACBETH

"Call 'em; let me see 'em."

First Witch

"Pour in sow's blood, that hath eaten

Her nine farrow; grease that's sweaten

From the murderer's gibbet throw

Into the flame."

ALL

"Come, high or low;

Thyself and office deftly show!"

Thunder. First Apparition: an armed Head

MACBETH

"Tell me, thou unknown power,-"

First Witch

"He knows thy thought:

Hear his speech, but say thou nought."

First Apparition

"Macbeth! Macbeth! Macbeth! Beware Macduff;

Beware the thane of Fife. Dismiss me. Enough."

Descends

MACBETH

"Whatever thou art, for thy good caution, thanks;

Thou hast harped my fear aright: but one

word more,-"

First Witch

"He will not be commanded: here's another,

More potent than the first."

Thunder. Second Apparition: A bloody Child

Second Apparition

"Macbeth! Macbeth! Macbeth!"

MACBETH

"Had I three ears, I'ld hear thee."

Second Apparition

"Be bloody, bold, and resolute; laugh to scorn

The power of man, for none of woman born

Shall harm Macbeth."

Descends

MACBETH

"Then live, Macduff: what need I fear of thee?

But yet I'll make assurance double sure,

And take a bond of fate: thou shalt not live;

That I may tell pale-hearted fear it lies,

And sleep in spite of thunder."

Thunder. Third Apparition: a Child crowned, with a tree in his hand

" What is this

That rises like the issue of a king,

And wears upon his baby-brow the round

And top of sovereignty?"

ALL

"Listen, but speak not to't."

Third Apparition

"Be lion-mettled, proud; and take no care

Who chafes, who frets, or where conspirers are:

Macbeth shall never vanquish'd be until

Great Birnam wood to high Dunsinane hill

Shall come against him."

Descends

MACBETH

"That will never be

Who can impress the forest, bid the tree

Unfix his earth-bound root? Sweet bodements! good!

Rebellion's head, rise never till the wood

Of Birnam rise, and our high-placed Macbeth

Shall live the lease of nature, pay his breath

To time and mortal custom. Yet my heart

Throbs to know one thing: tell me, if your art

Can tell so much: shall Banquo's issue ever

Reign in this kingdom?"

ALL

"Seek to know no more."

MACBETH

"I will be satisfied: deny me this,

And an eternal curse fall on you! Let me know.

Why sinks that cauldron? and what noise is this?"

Hautboys

First Witch

"Show!"

Second Witch

"Show!"

Third Witch

"Show!"

ALL

"Show his eyes, and grieve his heart;

Come like shadows, so depart!"

A show of Eight Kings, the last with a glass in his hand; GHOST OF BANQUO following

MACBETH

"Thou art too like the spirit of Banquo: down!

Thy crown does sear mine eye-balls. And thy hair,

Thou other gold-bound brow, is like the first.

A third is like the former. Filthy hags!

Why do you show me this? A fourth! Start, eyes!

What, will the line stretch out to the crack of doom?

Another yet! A seventh! I'll see no more:

And yet the eighth appears, who bears a glass

Which shows me many more; and some I see

That two-fold balls and treble scepters carry:

Horrible sight! Now, I see, 'tis true;

For the blood-bolter'd Banquo smiles upon me,

And points at them for his."

Apparitions vanish

"What, is this so?"

First Witch

"Ay, sir, all this is so: but why

Stands Macbeth thus amazedly?

Come, sisters, cheer we up his sprites,

And show the best of our delights:

I'll charm the air to give a sound,

While you perform your antic round:

That this great king may kindly say,

Our duties did his welcome pay."

Music. The witches dance and then vanish, with HECATE

MACBETH

"Where are they? Gone? Let this pernicious hour

Stand aye accursed in the calendar!

Come in, without there!"

Enter LENNOX

LENNOX

"What's your grace's will?"

MACBETH

"Saw you the weird sisters?"

LENNOX

"No, my lord."

MACBETH

"Came they not by you?"

LENNOX

"No, indeed, my lord."

MACBETH

"Infected be the air whereon they ride;

And damn'd all those that trust them! I did hear

The galloping of horse: who wasn't came by?"

LENNOX

"'Tis two or three, my lord, that bring you word

Macduff is fled to England."

MACBETH

"Fled to England!"

LENNOX

"Ay, my good lord."

MACBETH

"Time, thou anticipate my dread exploits:

The flighty purpose never is overtook

Unless the deed go with it; from this moment

The very firstlings of my heart shall be

The firstlings of my hand. And even now,

To crown my thoughts with acts, be it thought and done:

The castle of Macduff I will surprise;

Seize upon Fife; give to the edge o' the sword

His wife, his babes, and all unfortunate souls

That traces him in his line. No boasting like a fool;

This deed I'll do before this purpose cool.

But no more sights!-Where are these gentlemen?

Come, bring me where they are."

(With Reaper)

Reaper barely dodged a punch from Mysterio who was getting ready to end him as he turned intangible allowing them to go in through the ceiling yet again before he was held to the ground with his Scythe falling towards where Julie was standing watching the play.

_NO!_ He thought in horror but he blasted his own scythe to where it landed instead through the duplicate killing it while the Scythe disappeared.

Then he focused on Mysterio and remembered his Ice Powers so he grabbed his arm where most of the tech was and froze it causing his devices to malfunction and he kicked him causing Mysterio to fall over with a rope tied around his leg and he stopped falling when Peter grabbed the rope but the whole stop caused Mysterio to hit his head against the fishbowl and knocked him out.

Smirking Reaper looked to see Julie getting ready to turn so he jumped down changing forms in midair before landing right as Julie turned around, "Yes?" He asked innocently.

She smiled, "Thanks for helping with the play Danny."

Danny waved it off, "It's no problem!" Then he looked to see that it was getting to the last scene but he looked up again to see that two SHIELD Agents grabbed Mysterio and got him out of there before anyone else could see him.

_What a day._ Danny thought ready to fall asleep at that moment.

The Next Day

On the SHIELD Helicarrier Reaper was sitting down while the team was training, "You know Fury it probably wasn't necessary to introduce me to the team since I fought Mysterio on my own."

Nick Fury gave him a glance, "You should learn to prepare for anything Danny." He told him, "That way whatever happens you'll always come out on top."

Reaper rolled his eyes as Fury interrupted the team.

"We have a new recruit to be put on your team." He told them as the new person entered, "This is Midnight!"

Reaper glanced at Midnight only to shoot up in shock, she had snowy white hair and she wore a blue cloak along with blue body armor, "**DANIELLE?!**"

She smiled and waved at Reaper, "Hey cuz!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know that it could be better but there was no way in hell that I was going to type the whole play in this and I realized that the team wouldn't be able to do anything with them being in the play itself so I ended it with Danny and Mysterio fighting one on one… So review please?**


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey y'all I'm just letting you know that this story will be on Hiatus while I do the side story Avenging Spirits Exiles! The first chapter is up if you're interested. Once that story is done Avenging Spirits will be back on so again I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
